Duel Monsters and a Moon Princess
by czarinabattymoon
Summary: Description Usagi grew up with the dreams of her past life. When she could no longer take it, she and her life long friend Kunzite, travel from Tokyo to Domino City in search of the people she sees in her dreams. She will discover much more than memories, friends, and love. First Fanfic, first crossover fanfic. Future violence, possible lemons, PDA Usagi/Seto Pairing
1. Chapter 1

Description

Usagi grew up with the dreams of her past life. When she could no longer take it, she and her life long friend Kunzite, travel from Tokyo to Domino City in search of the people she sees in her dreams. She will discover much more than memories, friends, and love. First Fanfic, first crossover fanfic. Patience and comments appreciated. Usagi/Seto Pairing

Chapter 1

This wasn't the first time he has had to run through the streets of Domino at night. If he didn't find a way to reach his brother in time, the kidnappers would catch him again. Why did he think this had been a good plan to begin with? Sneak away from your brother, he thinks, it will be 'fun'...Never mind that he was Mokuba Kaiba, younger brother to Seto Kaiba, and that people wait to kidnap him on a daily basis. Making a mental note to never listen to his mischievous ideas again, he rounded the corner...only to run into something...someone, and fall down in the street.

"Are you hurt? I didn't see you, I'm so sorry!" A girl said, leaning down to help him up. "I really am such a klutz"

"Please, I have to hide! Men are chasing me. I was kidnapped from my brother, and they want a lot of money!" He cried.

She didn't say another word, instead taking his hand and turning back into the building she had just left. They could already hear the men yelling at each other to find the boy. She lead him to the girls bathroom (of all places) and locked the door. The poor boy tried hard not to look at anything, blushing just at the thought of being there. If the guys at school knew, he would either be bullied or be a hero among the gods...He wasn't sure he wanted to chance finding out which it would be.

"You can open your eyes now." She said, amusement in her voice. "Despite the rumours, not every girls bathroom has a sofa."

He opened his eyes at that...only to find that this bathroom did indeed have a sofa, and laughed in spite of himself. The girl seemed to be looking for something in her purse, and before he could stop himself, he began taking mental notes of her. She was tall, his brothers age perhaps. Her long golden hair seemed to act as streamers held by two round buns on either side of her head. And her LEGS! Either he was really short (which was a possibility considering how young he was) or she was damn tall (which could also still be true...technically) She stood up on said sofa, messing with something on the wall, when he realized it was a vent. She was taking down the vent!

"Come on, get in. They could bust in here any minute. It won't take them long to search the rest of the restaurant." She said, turning around to him, reaching out her hand down to him.

"Here, my brothers cell number. His name is Seto. Tell him where we are." He said, handing her a piece of paper. She put it in her pocket, before lifting him up into the vent.

"Don't panic, but I have to close the vent." She said, as she began putting everything back into place. "Don't worry. I'm not leaving this room." She had just enough time to get off of the couch, and open the window, before one of the men burst through the door.

"Where is the boy?" The man demanded. She stayed silent, but her eyes darted from him to the window as if in panic trying not to reveal her thoughts. He brought out a phone. "Check out back. There's an open window in here."

He closed the phone, but she was on him before he could think to cancel that. Fighting in a bathroom was a bit of a disadvantage to anyone, but it all depended on those first few moments or an upset if possible. All knees, elbows, and palms, no fancy moves. Mokuba watched her through the vent. She seemed to know just where to hit him, where all of his weak points were, and if that wasn't bad enough she kneed him in his bits! Last thing she did was open up one of the stall doors really hard against his head for good measure, and the guy was out.

Meanwhile, Seto Kaiba was cussing up a blue streak, searching the streets for his brother. The fool child had run off again in one of his mischievous adventures, and was now kidnapped...again. This wouldn't have happened if he never let the kid out of the house, but he had a vague understanding that it might be considered child endangerment in polite society...but it was tempting. The buzzing in his pocket meant that the kidnapper was calling again, but it was too soon. Not even looking at the number, he answered.

"If you have harmed Mokuba in any way, the police will be the least of your concerns."

"Is that his name? Are you his brother? Listen, I don't know what's going on, but this kid ran into me and told me men were chasing him and Now we're hiding in the girls bathroom of some restaurant on 9th and west. One of them is in here, and I'm not getting close enough to see if he's dead or not. I've never killed someone before, and I don't know how many there are left. I think the restaurant has already called the police, but can you please get here quickly?" It all came out in such a rush, he wasn't sure she had taken a breath.

"I'm not far from there, I'll use your GPS to pinpoint. Is my brother safe?" Seto asked, putting his frustration aside at the lack of name for the restaurant. The girl was obviously panicked, probably never having had to deal with this type of situation in her life, and here she was helping out some kid she didn't know.

"Yes, but he can't talk right now. I have him hiding just in case." She answered, trying to calm down. "I didn't want to risk it not working."

"I don't know why you're doing this, but please continue to keep him safe till I get there." He said, and hung up.

"He's on his way" She said, trying to make it sound like she were talking to herself.

Mokuba stayed silent. The man in the floor hadn't moved, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't later. Police sirens heading their way let him know that this would be over soon. The rest of the kidnappers wouldn't risk sticking around to get caught. It wasn't long before a policeman found her standing vigil over the thug in the suit, fists at the ready just in case. The policeman did not come back for her like she thought he would, after asking her a few questions. Mokuba watched as she lied to the mans face, able to whip up a story of some guy attacking her in a bathroom because she hadn't returned his advances...he was going to have to make another mental note to ask Seto what advances were.

Usagi had never been more afraid in her life. Everything had happened so quickly, she didn't even question how she knew there was a vent big enough for him to fit in, how she knew exactly where to hit that man to cause the most pain she could, or why she felt she could not tell the policeman the truth when he took that man away. What she did know was that as soon as the next guy walked in, she felt strangely calm, even though he was anything but.

"Where is my brother?" He demanded, thin lipped to keep the anger and worry from his voice.

Without a word, she took something from her purse, stood on the sofa, and undid the screws for the vent. She pulled Mokuba out a moment later, and put the vent back. By the time she had turned around, Mokuba had run into the arms of the man standing there. Usagi sighed in relief at last. This was the boys brother then, and she could relax knowing that he was safe from harm. It was evident the older one cared for the kid, though why he tried to hide his facial expressions was one of the minor mysteries of the evening.

He caught her staring at them, and let go of the young boy slightly. "You should thank the girl for rescuing your troublesome hide. These men were dangerous, and you risked her life as well as your own."

Mokuba turned to her "Thank you! The way you took down that guy was _amazing_! How did you know he would fall for the window thing? Why did you lie to the policeman? What is your name?"

"It was all instinct, Mokuba. I had no idea what I was doing, but I had to take the chance it would work. I got the strange feeling that that wasn't really a policeman, but if it was true, I would have been outnumbered in a small space I barely had the advantage in before. My name is Usagi Tsukino." She answered, trying to keep everything in order.

He rushed over to hug her. "Thank you Usagi!"  
"Don't run from your brother like that again, ok? I would never be able to forgive myself if harm had come to my little brother." Usagi said, as she hugged him back. She didn't notice the look of surprise Seto gave her.

"You have saved my brother where I could not. Is there any way I can repay you? Money is no object when it comes to my brothers safety." Seto stated, looking at Usagi.

"W-What? I don't want any money!" She stuttered, straightening up and looking slightly offended (though in truth she could use the money). "Some things can't be bought, you know."

"I'm sorry. It's just in my line of work, I'm not use to people being nice for free." He said, bluntly.

"I didn't say there wasn't a price." She replied. At this his eyes narrowed, but she wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to Mokuba. "If you're anything like I was at your age, you'll get in trouble again eventually. It follows you. If you need help, want to just hang out, or need a friend to talk to, I want you to call me. Emergency or not. That's my price."

"I don't understand." Mokuba said to her, though looking at the paper.

"Don't you know you're suppose to have a partner in crime when you get into trouble like this?" Usagi tried to joke, but where she was still coming down from the panic it sounded off. "It couldn't hurt to have an extra pair of eyes when it comes to it. Besides, I just moved here, and could use a friend too. I can't protect my brother like before. Now that we've met, I can't risk your brother losing you too."

She hadn't meant to say that last part. Seto could see that from the look on her face afterwords. That must be why she jumped into helping Mokuba without a second thought. Something must have happened to her little brother, something that involved him being lost to her somehow but still alive maybe. The regret was certainly there in her eyes.

"At least let us take you out to dinner?" Seto asked, before he could stop himself. _Why had he said that?_ "Get to know new friends and all that Jazz. It's the least we can do."

She looked surprised for a moment, but slowly nodded her head in agreement. "Not tonight though. I need to get home, take a bath, and continue to unpack. Help my roommate find the love of his life. Wow that was a lot of personal information, I'm just going to stop talking now."

Seto had to laugh at that. She as a rambler when she got nervous, it seemed. "How about tomorrow then? We can come pick you up around 6ish?"

"I-I would like t-that. You t-two really d-don't have to...Thank you." She stuttered a bit, nervous...wait, was she blushing?

"Come on then." He said to Mokuba. "Let's get you home. We can take Usagi to her house if you like. After the night you two have had, I wouldn't trust leaving anyone alone to face possible straggler thugs hanging about."

Usagi could only nod, as the shock was beginning to set in. She had just moved here, and now a strange guy was taking her home, after an even stranger evening of crime fighting against a kidnapper group...Her life had never been this complicated...And they had a limo waiting outside the restaurant...Well, _BALLS!_ Just who where these people anyway? No wonder the kid had people trying to take him for ransom! Seto hadn't been kidding when he'd said money was no object. She saw the letters KC on the side, and paused. She had seen that same lettering on a building upon her arrival to Domino City. Mokuba must have noticed, and grabbed her hand to pull her into the limo.

"Don't worry." He said. "Everyone finds out eventually."

"Finds out what?" She asked, after she rattled of an address to the driver. "What those letters mean?"

"You really _aren't_ from here." He laughed. "They stand for Kaiba Corp. This is my brother Seto Kaiba, and I'm Mokuba Kaiba."

She didn't even notice that they had already started moving. "The lead makers of the Duel Monster Cards?"

"You play?" Seto asked, mildly curious.

"No, but I do understand the love for the game. I help create designs for the cards from time to time as a freelance artist. You may see paintings of them from around too." She admitted. "I've never checked to see how the final design turns out, where I know they alter it a bit for the computers, but every contract I have with them I make sure to put the clause in there so I can still create paintings for my monsters."

"I don't remember seeing you in the employee roster." Seto stated, eyes narrowing.

"You might not have. They only bring me on occasionally. It's never a permanent thing, and it's always been with one of the lower level creation teams. Were they not suppose to hire outside help? I hope I haven't gotten anyone in trouble." She bit her lip, worrying about the employees now. He pulled his gaze away from it before he could be caught. _Damn that girl!_

"No need to worry, Miss Tsukino." Seto replied. Though he noticed Mokuba looked up at him in suspicion.

"Well...Thanks for bringing me home." She said, as she got out of the Limo.

"Don't forget about Dinner!" Mokuba called out as they pulled out into traffic.

"Oh, I don't think I could if I wanted to." She mumbled to herself. She unlocked the door to her apartment/studio, but didn't make it far in before her roommate caught her.

"You look like you've had a night more exciting than mine. Here, let me pour you a glass of wine and you can tell me all about it." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't sadly own Salior Moon or Yu-Gi-Oh, but it would be awesome if I did.

Chapter 2

Usagi told him everything that had happened, sparing no detail. Kunzite listened intently, not interrupting as she spoke about the events of the evening. The way trouble found this girl, it was a wonder she had survived this long. They had grown up together as best friends, and when she needed a place to stay after what happened back in Tokyo he thought nothing of them sharing an apartment together in Domino City. It helped that she never once made fun of him for his reasons for moving, they were almost as similar as her own.

To be fair, they both knew why their parents had freaked out when they realized the true reasons for their decision to move. Kunzite had tried to go the logical route of needing a fresh start, preparing for college, that sort of thing, which were all technically true if you pushed the truth hard enough. Usagi had been unable to lie to her parents and had blabbed everything. Dreams, they were both moving to Domino because of constant reoccurring dreams. She really was a terrible liar, but it was one of the things that he loved about her. It had delayed their trip by a year, as her parents took her to the doctors for a battery of tests. The dreams never stopped, and when the things she told them began to come true, they were left with no other choice but to let her go.

The conditions were ones that they had already agreed to amongst themselves, so it was no trouble to agree to them for her parents. Usagi would live with him, until she was legal to live on her own. She would call home as often as she could, and she would no longer use Family Money for the things that she needed. To that end, Usagi had skillfully acquired several independent artist contracts with Kaiba Corp. She was a talented artist, and because Kunzite was working to become a lawyer one day, her contracts were iron clad.

"I'm telling you, it was the strangest thing ever. Thugs, false policeman, kidnappings, secret hidings, instinct fights, and a prince at the end! A kiss and my night would have been complete, I could die happy." She said laughing.

"Keep that up, it might happen for you tomorrow." He replied suggestively.

"I haven't told you the craziest part yet. The Prince at the end, the older brother of the kid I saved, I know his name!" She squealed, swinging her legs in delight.

"Finally, we get to the juicy part." Kunzite laughed. "Do tell."

"Seto Kaiba." She blurted out, and then quickly put her hands over her mouth. She could swear that her friend's eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"You aren't serious." He finally said, after weighing it in his mind. "Usagi...He's...difficult is the nicest way to put it I suppose. Do you think he's connected to your dreams?"

"I'm not sure. Everything happened so quickly last night I wasn't looking for that. Honestly, I think we have a better chance of finding your dream first." She admitted.

That night Seto dreamed of a girl with long golden hair, flowing away from her like streamers. She was wearing a white dress with golden circles along the breast of it, short poof sleeves, just off the shoulder. He pulled his gaze away from her shoulder to her eyes, only to discover he was drowning in an ocean of blue. It was only then that he realized they had been dancing together the whole time. The look on her face...he'd never had any woman look at him that way. Everyone wanted something, and this woman was no exception, but it seemed she did not want what they did.

"Princess..." Someone said, and he realized it was him.

"Seto." She sighed happily. "You can call me by my name, you know. We will be married soon...if you still wish it."

"More than anything, Serenity"

He woke up with a start. _What the hell was that?_ He was use to those stupid dreams of Egypt, much as he hated them. This was something else, somewhere else. Even the dreams of that former life had not included a face like hers. She looked too much like that girl that had rescued Mokuba. It seemed too much of a coincidence for him to dismiss it, and that made him angry. Was Fate once again trying to force itself on him when it was not wanted? There was no time for women, friends, or love with a multi billion dollar business to run. He had decided. They would take her out to dinner that night, and that was it. Mokuba could maintain a friendship with her if he wanted, but Seto was resolved to stay away from her as much as possible. Should be easy considering the workload he had.

Yet six o'clock came, and he found himself already at her doorstep with Mokuba. She was surprised to see him there so soon, figuring 6:30, and was not yet ready. She let them wait in the living room while she finished getting ready. Seto could not help but take the opportunity to look about the room, anything that could give him a clue about this girl. The room was loosely organized, but he suspected it was the room mate fighting a losing battle to keep order. There was a distinct smell coming from a room off to the side, and he could not help but follow it. Oddly pleasant, he discovered that it was her painting studio room.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Came a voice from behind him. "She treats that room like it's its own entity. You'll have to ask it for permission before you enter, otherwise it will attack you."

"That's preposterous." Seto grunted, and stepped into the room...only to be assaulted by falling stretcher bars.

A slight chuckle. "I did try to warn you. It does not appreciate uninvited guests."

Gathering up the thin wooden beams, Seto grumbled. "Know this from personal experience then?"

"Yes he did. The studio seems to like you a bit better. It didn't draw blood when you entered without asking." Seto whipped around to see Usagi trying to help him pick up several of the beams.

"You don't really believe the room is its own entity do you?" Seto asked incredulously.

She simply smiled, and said. "It's an artist thing." Gesturing from one man to the other, she continued. "Seto Kaiba, this is my room mate Kunzite. Kunzite, this is Seto. Mokuba should be in the living room still...I hope."

"Be careful going out tonight, I have a bad feeling. You know how you are, Usagi, trouble follows you." Kunzite advised, shushing them out of the apartment.

"Any last suggestions, _Mom_?" Usagi teased.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do?" Kunzite offered suggestively. "Oh, and if you find my Venus, send her to me would you?"

"Sure thing, Kunzi."

It wasn't until they were driving that Seto casually asked. "So...what did he mean by find his Venus?"

"Oh that. It's part of the reason we both teamed up to move here. I did mention something about helping him find the love of his life in my ramblings yesterday right?" She replied. "It's a long story. Are you sure you want to hear it all?"

"Maybe just the major important bits." Seto answered, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"We are chasing the people from our reoccurring dreams. We know they are in Domino City. Whatever is going on, we will find the answers here. How was that for a sum up?" Usagi said thoughtfully, trying to sum up everything to just the important bits like Seto asked. "I've already met one of them."

"Really?" Mokuba asked, excitedly. "Who was it?"

"You, Mokuba." She answered. They had arrived at the restaurant, and were making their way to the entrance. "I think maybe Seto too, but he's always too fuzzy to really tell. There's usually a lot of arguing against fate, planning their own destiny, and something about 'Shut it Wheeler'. Kunzite and I do not have the same exact list of people to find either. We share many, but there are some that are more important to one than the other. Kunzite is trying to find his faster, by focusing on one at a time, starting with the one he views most important to him."

"And you?" Seto asked, his voiced strained. This is the person who saved his brother, some crazy person?

"My only plan was to move here and see what happened." She replied, almost tired, as if she knew he was skeptical. Of course she did, she had described him to a Tee whether she knew it or not. (They were being guided to a table by this point.) "I had never been one for talks of destiny and fate, too complicated a weave to follow. If I can find these people, maybe I can figure out what fate or destiny has planned, and then decide if I want it or not."

That surprised him. He had thought her one of those wishy-washy types, and in truth she did seem very childlike. However, her skepticism meant that she had been trying other means of research, and this truly was her last option. Dreams of fate and destiny hit a little too close to home for Seto, and he endeavored to put as much distance between himself and anything involving them. He almost lost it at the mention of 'Shut it Wheeler' , a favorite phrase of his when dealing with the Mutt.

"Did you try seeing a dream therapist? I know it's a bit flimsy as far as it goes, but-" Seto began, but Usagi cut him off.

"Yes, I tried. One of the first things actually. The others...you don't want to know. I started ignoring them, thinking it would make the Doctors go away, but all it ended up doing was putting my little brother in danger. After seeing this, my parents finally let me move here with Kunzite, with conditions of course. No use of the family money, move out on my own when I can, and check in a bit." She looked from side to side, fidgeting nervously. "Well, I'm feeling a bit exposed. Revealing secrets and all that. I'm not even sure why I'm telling you all this. I can't seem to shut up around you even though I know I should. This is embarrassing. Please just shoot me."

He chuckled a bit, she was nervous again. "Actually I'm no stranger to reoccurring dreams. Though last night was a new one. If it continues, do you mind if I talk with you about it, compare notes maybe?"

She seemed surprised to hear him say that, but answered. "Of-Of course, Seto."

Strangely, he found himself telling her all about the 'Egypt Shit' as he liked to call it. She could see why he didn't want to be dragged into anymore destiny business. He'd already spent the last few years denying everything. To accept it now, to have more to deal with...Based on her description of the fuzzy persona she mentioned, he knew he was one of the people she was searching for, though he loathed to admit receiving help from the fates in this way. He just wished he were someone important to her. _Where had that come from? You've known this woman for all of a day! Get a hold of yourself, and your crazy hormones._

The rest of the meal passed by in relative ease. She brought Mokuba further into the conversation, something Seto appreciated. The two had a love for games, including the popular Sailor V game. They talked about her art, and Seto made a mental note to check on her work within Kaiba Corp. He hadn't been able to see anything in the studio, but he was still intrigued. He noticed that she began to relax more when he and Mokuba asked about her art. Mokuba already loved her, sensing that she was a kid at heart like him. Seto found himself laughing more than he had in a long time. Oh well, there went his plan to ignore her forever. Just then, he saw her look up and freeze. However, when he looked in the direction that had caught her, he found nothing there.

"Usagi, what's wrong?" Seto asked, concerned. He sensed apprehension from her.

"Nothing.." She tried to say, but she saw his face and stopped. "I'm afraid I'm being followed, by someone I left in Tokyo."

"Is he dangerous to you?" Seto asked, without thinking. _Why am I concerned about this?_

"I don't think so...but then I didn't think he'd follow me here either." Usagi stated, a bit uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't burden you two with this. Let's...Let's focus on dessert!"

Mokuba was all about this plan, dessert being one of his favorite things in the world, but he wasn't blind to the fact that she was using it to avoid a serious problem. Granted, he was pretty sure that was a primary function of dessert, but even so, this type of problem seemed too big for dessert alone to handle, a blasphemous thought if there was one. She didn't mention the stalker throughout the rest of the meal, and Seto was not foolish enough to press her on it. Mokuba gave her his number, offering a friend in case she ever needed one, and Seto found that he was doing the same. There was this nagging feeling that he should be here, and he hated it but did not want to stop it.

The three of the continued talking on the trip back to her apartment. She did not appear uneasy again. There was an easiness that came with talking to them, something she had not expected. It was nice to have made so easily new friends. There were so many others to find, and so many questions that went with them. It wasn't something she wanted to think about, instead enjoying the conversation as they made their way back to her place. When they made it, she absentmindedly opened the door and got out of the car.

"Mokuba, I want you to stay here while I walk her to her door." Seto stated, and left before Mokuba had a chance to tease him for it.

"You didn't have to do that you know." Usagi said, though she appreciated the gesture.

"Nonsense, kidnappers, crazy stalkers, teenage CEO billionaires...your roommate was right. Trouble follows you. The least I could do is make sure it didn't follow you home." He teased.

"If you're one of the troubles, I may not want you to walk me to my door. I...thank you, Seto." She looked up at him, uncertainty playing in her eyes, and before he knew it she had kissed his cheek. His eyes wide with shock, both of them blushing as she looked down at her hands.

"That was nice. Why did I do that?" She said, absentmindedly, and so low he realized she was talking to herself more than to him.

"Goodnight, Usagi." Seto said, glad he had found his voice again.

"G-Goodnight, Seto." She replied, still blushing as she closed the door behind her.

Unfortunately for Seto, Mokuba had seen the whole thing. He had seen the kiss, the blushing, his brother putting a hand up to his face after Usagi was safely inside her apartment, the absentminded look in his eyes as he walked back to the car. This was not a Seto he was use to seeing, showing his emotions so easily, as if he no longer had the ability to hide them anymore. However, Mokuba knew that if he mentioned it at all, the cold wall his brother had built around himself over the years would be so easily put up again as if it had never left. In all honesty, he probably didn't even realize it was down at the moment.

"Let's get you home, Mokuba. We have school soon, and there are some things I will need to check at Kaiba Corp tomorrow." Seto said, once in the car.

"You promise you won't stay there all day? I agreed to meet some friends tomorrow, and I want us to hang out some more." Mokuba asked, trying to hold back the questions he had of Usagi, but one slipped. "Do you think she will be ok, Seto, with that stalker guy around?"

"I don't know." Seto sighed. "but I know she has our numbers just in case. That will have to be enough for now." It wasn't until that moment that he realized she had never once called him Kaiba. She had always called him Seto.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors notes: Sorry this one is a bit of a short one. The next one will be longer I promise.

Description: School is starting soon, and the meeting of new friends.

Chapter 3

The next day found Seto at Kaiba Corp, searching through employee records. He had already asked his secretary to being searching for her, but he had decided to take up the search on his own as well. He found tax forms, legal documents, things he would normally be looking for but not entirely what he was looking for today. Outside independent design artists were not normally brought in, unless they came highly recommended to the team that hired them. He wanted to see her work, which team had hired her, and find out who had recommended her to them. The sound of the door brought him out of his thoughts. The secretary had a folder with her, and she was walking quickly towards his desk.

"Mr. Kaiba, I believe I've found what you're looking for." She said, handing him the file. "The girl is good."

"When was the last time you had a vacation?" Seto asked, out of the blue.

"I-I'm not sure, sir." The secretary replied, confused about the line of questioning. "It's been some time."

"Plan to take some time off. I can't have my employees run into the ground." Seto ordered, briskly, and then returned his attention to the file, her signal that he no longer needed her.

"Thank you, sir." She replied, before leaving the room.

Seto was already absorbed in the file before him. Usagi designed all these cards? Some of these were rare monster cards. Bless that woman, the secretary had even included the team that occasionally hired Usagi. From the looks of it, the person that recommended her had been a teacher in Tokyo. While the team had not technically broken a rule of the company, he could not understand why they had not hired her on a more permanent basis, a situation he resolved to fix immediately. He picked up the phone and dialed the extension to the team.

"Mr. Suko, I'm calling in regards to one of the independent designers Usagi Tsukino. What are your thoughts on hiring her on permanently?" He asked.

"We would, Sir, but she insists on working off site. With the security protocols we have in place, we weren't sure it was a good idea." Mr. Suko responded.

"I will talk with her about it, and see if we can come to some kind of arrangement, thank you." Seto hung up the phone, and decided to dial Mokuba. "I'm on my way out the door now. We have the rest of the day free. What do you want to do?"

Meanwhile, Kunzite and Usagi were out to lunch. He had seen the look on her face upon entering the apartment, but she had been so tired that he decided to wait until today to ask her anything about it. The world was coming to an end, Usagi Tsukino was gushing, _gushing!_ , about a guy! Sure, she was a happy go lucky kid at heart, but this was a new one. She sure knew how to pick em though, he almost felt sorry for her. Seto Kaiba was not going to be an easy person for her to be with. The man was notoriously cold towards people, so Kunzite was having a hard time imagining him being the man she spoke of with such warmth.

In truth, they were there to meet a few of his new friends for lunch. Kunzite wanted to introduce her to them. He had not been able to find his Venus, but these people were figures from their shared dreams he was sure of it. Spotting them walking into the place, he motioned for them to come sit over at the table with them. Usagi hadn't caught on yet, still going over the previous nights events with him.

"I kissed him, Kunzite! Why did I do that? It's like he was a magnate, or something!" She whispered, excitedly. "I think I could get lost in his eyes alone. I've known him for only a day. _Why_ did I do that?"

Forgetting himself in the moment, he turned to her and whispered back. "You did _what._ "

"He teased me about trouble following me, and insisted on walking me to the door. I kissed him before I lost my nerve. We said goodnight, and I went inside." Her eyes were alight now.

"It's true, I saw the whole thing." Came a surprise voice from behind her.

She turned around, and happily greeted him "Mokuba! I didn't know you were behind me, how dare you scare me like that! Wait...You _saw_ that? Mokubaaaaa!"

"Wait, so who was de date wid?" A tall boy with blonde hair, she recognized him without having met him. He added playfully. "And here I thought I had a shot wid de new girl."

"Well, it wasn't a date date really." Usagi said, nervous now.

"Dinner, and a kiss? I'd call that a date." The fun loving voice of the girl next to him, shorter, brown hair, another from the dreams.

"W-well, if you insist..." Usagi grinned sheepishly. "It was Mokubas' brother."

"Seto? That's great!" came the voice from a spiky haired short blonde guy, much shorter than the others. "It will be nice to see him finally happy. He's been walled up too long."

"Moneybags? Why dat jerk?!" The tall one asked, annoyed now. "Don't you know how mean he is, what he's done to Yugi?"

"Don't be mean. That's over and done with, you know. You're the only one who can't let go." The shortest one said, scolding him.

It dawned on Usagi ans she narrowed her eyes in thought, and without being able to stop herself she muttered "Shut it, Wheeler."

Well that stopped everyone stone cold as no one had introduced each other yet, and without warning everyone, but Usagi and the tallest blonde guy, were laughing hysterically. Mokuba stepped forward and hugged Usagi, who instantly relaxed.

"Don't be too hard on Joey here. Him and Seto would be the best of friends if their attitudes didn't get in the way." He said, trying to comfort her. "I'll try and help you with my brother if I can. He's a tough one, but I think you'd be good for him."

"I'm sorry bout dat. My mouth runs away from me a bit. Friends?" Joey asked, offering a truce. Before he knew it, she was hugging him.

"Friends!" She replied, happily. "I'm Usagi."

"I'm Yugi." The shortest blonde guy offered, Usagi hugged him too, and he started pointing to the others. "This is Anzu" the short brown haired girl, who Usagi immediately hugged. "and you've already met Joey and Mokuba. Apparently, you and Kunzite dream of us?"

Usagi turned quickly to Kunzite. "I expected more resistance to such ideas."

"I know, right?" He laughed.

"Don't worry, Usagi." Yugi laughed. "Seto has that covered."

"You're telling me" She smiled back at him. "He's explained the Egypt stuff, and now he has whatever this is to deal with. I can't say I blame anyone, even with evidence in front of them, for denying things till they're blue in the face. I shouldn't be surprised you are taking this so well, Pharaoh." Everyone was surprised again, and Usagi quickly put her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide.

Yugi looked on her with understanding now. "You don't know, do you? You're gathering everyone from your dreams, and you don't know why? Or how we are important to you and what you're doing? You don't even know what you're doing yet."

Usagi shook her head, her eyes still wide. "No, but I know things. I've dreamed them."

"Don't worry, we'll help you." Yugi promised.

"Thank you! Now who's hungry? If I don't eat soon, I might kill someone." She laughed.

Soon there were food and drinks a plenty, as they discussed their lives. Mokuba was especially happy to be introducing Usagi to some of his older friends. They would help her better than he could to acclimate to her new school on Monday. Maybe she would find more of her dream people there. They were surprised to learn that she worked at a Maid Café, to cover for when there were gaps in her independent artist jobs. Mokuba made a mental note on that for later, as he felt the buzzing of his phone in his pocket.

"I'm sorry guys, I gotta take this." Mokuba interrupted, and stepped off to the side to answer the phone. "Hey Seto! You on your way?"

"Yeah, got thru looking into Usagi's work file. I need to talk with her about it." Seto stated.

"Seto what did you do?" Mokuba panicked.

"It's good news, I swear. I think the team should hire her on a more permanent basis, but I need to talk with her and see if there can be some kind of compromise due to the security protocols we have." Seto explained. _Was Mokuba really that afraid he'd hurt Usagi?_

"Oh, well that's ok." Mokuba sighed, in relief. "Usagi is here with us too! She knew Yugi was Pharaoh!"

"I didn't tell her that..."

"I know! And you should have seen her fuss at Joey over you 'Shut it Wheeler'. She says it just like you do. I laughed till I cried." He heard Seto laughing in spite of himself.

"I really hate being dragged into this fate stuff again, but since it's Usagi I don't think I'll mind so much. You tell her I said that, I'll shave your head in your sleep. I'll be there in a few minutes." Before Mokuba could protest, Seto had hung up the phone.

"Hey Usagi, Seto is going to join us!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"He waits any longer to get here, there might not be any food left!" She giggled.

"There's something about the team you worked for he said, maybe there could be a compromise to the security protocols or seeing about hiring you semi permanently? He said it was good news, whatever it was." Mokuba stated, reaching for more chips.

"I can't wait to start school tomorrow too!" Usagi was practically bubbling over with happiness. Kunzite looked at her like she'd grown a third head. "I know, it's unusual for me, but this is the first time I'll be the new kid! You know me, I love to meet new people. My grades have been getting better too."

Yugi noticed Seto hiding out around the corner, but instead of alerting the others, he walked over to him alone.

"Good, I've been trying to motion you over here." Seto admitted. "Listen, I know you just met Usagi today, but I need you to do something for me, and she'd probably hate me if she knew I was asking. Will you and the rest of the nerd herd watch over her at school when I can't? I'm afraid she's got something of a stalker on her hands, is oblivious to danger, and trouble follows her everywhere."

"That's quite a lot of information for only knowing her for a day." Yugi laughed.

"You wouldn't believe how much she talks when she's nervous." Seto agreed, a smirk gracing his features. "She knew you were Pharaoh, and how much Wheeler annoys me. If I hadn't had years of listening to you, I would have lost my mind."

"You have my word, Kaiba." Yugi promised. "Now come on. There's food."

The first thing he noticed was her smile. It seemed that she was rarely without one, while he realized that that he rarely had one. The second thing was her eyes. Their blue colour felt like an ocean he could drown in. She saw him, and waved him over to join the group when he realized he had been staring. There was laughter, talks of school the next day. There was a moment, however, when she tensed up like before when she had spoken of a stalker, but the look was gone almost at the moment it started. It worried him that she disregarded the threat so easily.

'Sometime during lunch'

 _Yami - Yugi, that girl...she has a powerful item within her, but not a Millennium Item like ours. What is it?_

 _Yugi - I don't know Yami, I'm not even sure she's aware of it. The trouble that will be drawn to her...it's not going to be like before, is it?_

 _Yami - I don't think so. It doesn't feel related to the shadow games...feels older than that._

 _Yugi - Older than that? I didn't think there was anything older than that._

 _Yami - Of course there is, much older. Whatever item of power that girl contains, it is far older than I._

 _Yugi - Seto seems particularly drawn to her. I wonder who else her dreams will bring to her._


	4. Chapter 4

Description: It was bound to happen at some point, Luna arrives to find her charge. What will she find when she gets there? Seto begins to have dreams that have nothing to do with Egypt, and even Maid Latte makes an appearance! For those of you who love Mamoru...I am so...so sorry. I like manga Mamoru too, but I needed a scapegoat. Please don't hate me, I feel awful about it.

I don't own any of these shows, I just love them bunches. Got caught in a fanfic binge and now I must write till the inspiration dies lol

Chapter 4

That night, Usagi decided to go for a small walk. It was nice to enjoy the night air before the school year began the next day. There was something to the air that told her another part of her dreams would be revealed soon. She reveled in the freedom that seemed to bring, a peace that she was not crazy. When she saw a small black cat stumbling around, she thought nothing of trying to coax the cat to her so she could help. The poor thing was trying to get band-aids off of her forehead. Usagi tried to be gentle with the poor thing, but it was going to be painful no matter what.

After the band aids were removed, Usagi discovered an upturned crescent moon on the cats forehead. She could see how tired the cat was all of a sudden, and decided it was best to take her home. Cooing and trying to sooth the cat along the way to keep her calm, she walked back to the apartment and began looking for Kunzite. He would he able to help.

They set up a make-shift cat bed for her in Usagi's room with a small bowl of water and another with some of the left over salmon from the day before. They didn't have cat litter on hand, so Usagi figured an empty box low to the ground would hopefully work until she could get one of those tubs and some cat litter. Kunzite went back to his room, dead tired, without another word. She herself could not stay awake for long, and crashed out under the covers. Tomorrow was the beginning of everything, she could feel it.

 _They were dancing again, Seto knew, but could not recall a time where he had danced with anyone the way he danced with her. Her face was clearer than it had been before. This was his Usagi, and yet he had called her Serenity? Was this a past life of hers? When had he begun to think of her as his Usagi? She seemed less joyful than before, and he began wondering if he had done something to cause her pain. He'd give anything to bring a smile to her face._

" _Seto, my mother tells me war is coming. I don't want to believe it, but I can feel the truth of it in her words." She answered, as if having read his thoughts._

" _How soon?" He asked._

" _It feels as if it is breathing down our necks already. Should it be lost..." He abruptly kissed her to stop her explanation. He knew what she would say, and could not bare to hear it, but she had somehow found the will to break the kiss and continue. They had stopped dancing. "If that happens...we will all die. We can not let the Silver Millennium Crystal fall into their hands. As a last resort, mom plans to send the souls of her kingdom into the future to save us, to save the universe."_

" _So...no pressure then." He tried to joke, and though it did not come through as joyful as he'd wanted, Serenity had appreciated the effort._

" _Oh, it's a small thing really. Save the princess, save the universe, stop a terrible evil, all in a days work really." She smiled, though it did not reach her eyes, as she tried to continue his jovial efforts._

" _Maybe we could even sleep in, or watch on the sidelines...with snacks?" Seto suggested, playfully._

" _Oh I like the idea of sleeping in." She agreed happily, but then stopped short. There was a since of immediate dread,and then an explosion of fire so close to them it shook the room._

Seto woke up with a start, one of his hands already over his mouth to bite back the scream that threatened to come out of it. After years of dealing with past life crap, he was beginning to understand just what was happening to Usagi. The dreams were of a past life for her, and she had been gathering them all in an effort to make sense of it. But if that were true, where had she been in Egypt? Without her there, his past self had become cold and angry. It was much the way he had been when Yugi had tried to convince him of all that 'Egypt Shit', but within a day Usagi was already taking away some of the coldness and anger.

"Mokuba, are you up yet? Get ready, it's time for school. The cook will have a special breakfast waiting when we get downstairs." Seto said, as he tried to wake up the sleeping Mokuba.

All he heard in response was a grumble, and then nothing. Alright then, Seto thought, I'll just take the covers away. All that caused Mokuba to do was curl up into an even smaller ball, if Seto could believe that was possible, and not move. 'Hard ball huh? Don't say I didn't try to play nice' Seto thought, as he went back into his bathroom and came back with the shaving sheers. He pressed the on button and waited for the sound to catch up to Mokuba, who shot out of bed as soon as he'd heard it.

"No fair!" Mokuba wailed.

Laughing all the way back to his room, he prepared for school and went down to where they would be eating breakfast. His was mind so preoccupied with the dream, that he barely nibbled at his food. In all honesty, that was a normal occurrence, but it usually had to deal with him working on his tablet or smartphone for things with Kaiba Corp. Mokuba noticed there was nothing like that on the table, and tried to get his brothers attention.

"Seto...You aren't eating." Mokuba objected. "Is something wrong."

"I'm fine, Mokuba. Odd dreams again." Seto answered, nibbling on a piece of toast.

"More Egypt stuff?" Mokuba asked, but this felt off the mark.'

"No. Don't worry about it." Seto replied. "Now let's get going. We need to get you to school"

At the same time, Usagi was running round the apartment trying to catch up getting ready for the day. Her grades may have gotten better, but her love of sleep had not been sated. She grabbed an apple, her book bag and ran out the door. If she had waited five minutes, Kunzite would have driven her to school. She must have forgotten, he thought as he chuckled to himself.

 _'shit! Shit, shit shit!'_ Usagi cursed in her head. At least she wasn't late like she thought she would be.

"Usagi, are you alright?" Seto asked, alarmed.

"Just...a bit...out of breath...Ran here...thought I was...late for school." Usagi answered, trying to get her breathing back to normal after the run. "It's alright. I've always been like this. Running late, keeps me in great shape though so I can't complain too much"

"I prefer a gym myself." He joked, as they walked through the school.

She laughed. "Well, I suppose a gym would be easier on me than the crazed early morning running."

"Usagi!" Anzu waved. "I'm so happy we're going to school together!"

"Me too, but I'd trade ya for a few more hours of sleep." She replied, trying to look serious until Anzu pouted. "Come on, let's find our home rooms. Maybe we'll have some classes together yeah?"

It was a nice surprise to discover that her and Seto had the same home room class, along with Yugi and Joey. There were several new kids in the class, so Usagi was glad that she wasn't the only new transfer. She became fast friends with one of them, Ami Mizuno, and left at the end of class with her before Seto could say anything. Ami turned out to be one of the smartest people she'd ever known, but her reasons for moving here were much the same as Usagi's, strange dreams that refused to go away. When Usagi expressed that was her reason as well, it was a bit of a shock to her.

"How many have you found so far?" Ami asked, curiosity overriding her logic.

"Maybe four major, counting Kunzite, but I've always known him." Serena answered. "Maybe three minor. It will probably change soon. It seems that kind of day."

"I wonder if we can set up some kind of chart, track the discoveries with their importance, locations and when you found them." Ami suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea! Though your chart will be different than mine, it will be interesting to see how they overlap too. To think this time last year I was a total dunce." Usagi laughed softly, remembering the string of bad grades that had plagued her school life. It wasn't until someone suggested she changed the words of the tests to reflect things she liked, that she started doing better in school. The change had been a serious 180 turn around.

At lunch, she met a couple more of Yugi's friends, Tristin Taylor and Duke Devlin. They seemed connected to her dreams, but only in a minor way. There was a look in Yugi's eyes when she said that, and she couldn't tell if it were disappointment, or gratefulness. There was a girl eating by herself that she seemed more drawn to, a major player in her dreams she felt. Without thinking twice about it, she walked over to her and sat down.

"Usagi Tsukino, and you?"

The girl looked surprised to see anyone who wanted to talk to her, but answered. "Makoto Kino"

"You should come sit with me and my friends. No one should have to be by themselves." Usagi suggested, holding out her hand to the girl.

She was going to object, but the look of genuine friendship shocked her, and so she nodded in agreement. Before she had time to think, they were off to the other table. The others there greeted her just as warmly as Usagi had, and before she knew it she was fast friends with most if not all of them. They loved that she had created the bento box herself, and was such a fabulous cook. It was her dream, after all, to own her own restaurant. She was a little more hesitant about the dreams than the others had been, but apparently even the skeptic of the group assured her he'd seen stranger things than this.

Throughout the rest of the day, Usagi, Ami, and now Makoto worked on the charts mapping out what they had discussed earlier. Usagi had the most extensive so far, so it would be interesting to see how the others compared to hers. The end bell would come up soon, and she had to get ready for her job at the café, so she finished what homework she could there. Strange how that was another uncharacteristic thing of her to be doing, in comparison to the year before. The buss ride there wasn't so bad, and for once there was no sign of him following her.

Misaki was probably the best manager/co worker she'd ever had. While at first she blushed at the maid outfit, she did like the way it looked. It seemed each Maid had their own character personality. Usagi found that she liked to switch between several. Misaki informed her she was much the same way. By the end of the shift, she had met almost all of the employees. The goal of the restaurant was to make people happy, something Usagi found herself in love with as the day went on. She was pulled out of her revere by Misaki who wanted to see her in her office.'

"Yes, Misa-chan?" Usagi said. "You wanted to see me?"

"How do you like working here so far?" Misaki asked.

"Everyone acts like family, hugs and bickering included. There's almost a fierce protectiveness too. Makes me feel like I'm back home." Usagi answered, happily.

"To that end, I must ask you something. Is there someone you're hiding from?" Misaki watched as the colour drained from Usagi's face. "I thought as much. Usui caught a man trying to sneak in the back. He claimed to be your boyfriend, Mamoru Chiba. I have a slight suspicion that I do not want to know how Usui got him to admit to his actual name." Usui had the grace to try to look innocent without succeeding.

"I told him his skin was so nice I simply had to wear it for myself." Usui said nonchalantly.

"You're still a perverted alien, you know." Misaki grumbled at him.

"You still love me, Misaki." He said, a mischievous grin playing across his face.

"I should have expected this. He's been getting more forward here lately. I thought he'd just get bored after a while. The police in Tokyo suggested moving to a new place would help, but it hasn't. I've put your people at risk, it's only right that you should want to protect them." Usagi stated, a bit sad that her job was ending on its first day out of training.

"Do not misunderstand me, we are not kicking you out. The moment we hired you, you became 'my people' as you call it. That fierce protectiveness now extends to you." Misaki stated. "We'll keep track of when he tries to sneak in here, or sits in whenever you're working. If you need training to defend yourself, both Usui and I could help in that regard, as we each have different styles we use." Without warning, Usagi hugged her. "It's alright, it's alright. Go get changed back into your normal clothes, and we'll accompany you home."


	5. Chapter 5

Description: With Luna now in hand, there are strange new adventures to be had that connect her to more of her dreams. Poor Yugi gets embarrassed, and Usagi enjoys being the one to embarrass him!

I don't own Sailor Moon or Yu-Gi-Oh! While that would be awesome. Working on a InuYasha x Sailor Moon story too, though it is not ready yet. Apparently the Fanfic writing bug has hit me, and I can't be stopped now, muahahahahahahha

Chapter 5

Tossing down the chart for now, she went to change into more comfortable clothes, and crash out for the night. She didn't notice how intently the new cat seemed to be looking at them, as if she were studying them herself. Absentmindedly going through the routine, eat dinner and look over homework, brush teeth and hair. Mamoru entered her thoughts again, he had come to her job on her first day that wasn't really a training day. That thought was troubling. Misaki really was a great boss to have, and looked like she could handle herself in a fight if she had to. It was nice of her to offer to help train.

"You're looking for them already, but you have no real memories of them? That's impressive." Wait, that voice was in her room with her! What had Mamoru done now? But when she scouted the room, she saw no one, but the cat. "That's right, it was me. I'm a cat, and I talk. I'll let the shock settle down a bit first."

"YOU! You talk! but..but..but...I don't understand. Am I dreaming? Did I slip into some kind of exhausted sleep due to school and my new job?" Usagi shrieked.

"You're gathering people from your past life based off dreams, and a talking cat is what shocks you?" The cat asked, incredulously.

"Well, it strangely makes more sense than this." Usagi pointed at the cat, exasperated.

"I expected you in Tokyo you know, but found that you had moved here to search for everyone. I did not realize the need to find them had overpowered everything else. My name is Luna, I am here to train you to protect our princess."

"Don't try that shit with me. I may be crazy hallucinating, but I'm not an idiot." Usagi retorted.

"I-I don't know what you mean." Luna stuttered, shocked that Usagi had spoken to her this way.

"I get the whole training to fight thing, against what I'm not sure yet, but I get it. But don't lie to me that it's to protect the princess, we both know I was the princess." Usagi stated, with confidence, and totally bluffing her ass off. "Exactly how long do you think I've been having these dreams?" Seeing the look Luna was giving her confirmed it. "Follow me."

They made their way to the room that housed her art studio, and stepped inside. Usagi went to a specific rack stank filled with paintings, and brought them out. Each one showed a different part of the life if the Moon Kingdom. They ranged from happy innocence, to stolen kisses under the Earth and stars, to war, and finally total destruction. She pulled out another one, and it was of her holding a beautiful crystal.

"Now, what exactly is the Silver Millennium Crystal?" Usagi finally asked.

"It is rather hard to explain. Depending on the heart of the one who wields it, it can be anything, do anything."

"And where is it now?"

"Hidden even from me, till you are ready to wield it." Luna answered.

"That sounds best actually. If I'm captured, I can't be tortured for information on where it is...Well, I could but it wouldn't do them any good." Usagi spoke more to herself than to Luna, one last gambit to keep her sane in this conversation...with a cat. "How am I to train?"

"With this." Luna answered, summoning the first bit of her gear.

"A choker necklace with a star and some coloured circles on it is going to help me kick bad guy ass?"

"Just put it on." Luna ordered, exasperated. Usagi did as she was told. "Now say Moon Prism Power"

Usagi was instantly transformed, white leotard, blue skirt, red knee high boots, and white gloves. It didn't seem like the outfit protected much. "What does this make me?" A staff with a crescent moon blade appeared before here. "Alright, now that's just awesome."

Luna sighed. "You test my patience now just as much as you did then."

"It's only been five minutes, I figured you'd hold out longer. I'm a bit of a handful." Usagi laughed joyfully. "I was totally bluffing. Had no idea I was your 'princess'. Your lie face is just terrible."

"I want you to listen. The enemy is gathering, we do not know who it is, and they may be attacking someone tonight." Luna insisted, a bit annoyed at her now. "In this, you are now Sailor Moon!"

So Usagi listened, for a moment there was nothing, and then she was running as fast as she could out into the night. There was screaming, so far away that she should not have been able to hear it, and yet she was running towards it now. When she saw it, she almost let lose a string of curses that would make a sailor blush. Just what was that thing? Some kind of giant blob! Almost like a...like a...

"That's a duel monster! But it shouldn't be able to grab the woman, they're holograms!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"I am Zoisite, I must gather energy for my queen. Just who are you?" A slender blonde man asked.

"I really don't have time for the bad guy speech ok? We get this over with quickly, I get a good nights sleep." Usagi answered, not...really...answering (lol).

The blob dropped the woman and started to go after Sailor Moon. Thank goodness it wasn't too late for people to be out. A few terrified bystanders rushed to the woman's aid when it looked safe enough. Sailor Moon attacked it as though the staff she were using were a normal blade, but it was clear that the energy coming from the blade was hurting the creature without bleeding it. She switched tactics, and went after the man who controlled the monster. She recognized him from her dreams, but he had been a good man, which means he must be being controlled now. They fought, the blob never really able to get close enough to its master to aid him. She had only to get close enough to him...and...

She wasn't really sure what she was even doing. Sailor Moon put her hand to his forehead, and a white light emitted from it. With that, Zoisite passed out, and the monster faded out of existence. The police were there with an ambulance for the woman. People were beginning to come towards her, thanking her for rescuing them from the duel monster. She quickly grabbed up Zoisite and tried to bound out of there as soon as possible.

Yugi fumbled in the dark for the annoying phone ringing. "This had better be an emergency. It's 11:58pm and nice ends at midnight." He grumbled, sleepily.

"Yugi? Oh boy is it ever an emergency. Tell me you really do live above that game shop."

"Usagi? What's wrong?!" Yugi asked, alarmed and instantly awake.

"I need you to open this door, right now. I don't know how long I can stand out here without things getting weird."

He was confused, but fumbled down the steps to the shop to do what she asked. The sight before him confused him more than it should have, but he blamed his sleep addled brain for that. There before him stood Usagi, but not, holding up a man and a moon blade staff. He ushered them in, helping her with the man up the stairs, and depositing him on the couch. There were cuts everywhere, and he wasn't sure who was more injured, Usagi or the guy on the couch.

"Should have asked Luna how to de-transform." Usagi commented, and just like that, she was Usagi again.

"What in the name of Ra was that?!" Yugi asked, forgetting all about personal space and taking hold of the choker necklace to look at it. "Is this a Millennium Item?"

"Yugi, personal space bubble. You're invading mine." Usagi tried being subtle first.

"You're in my house at midnight with a strange man covered in blood. You have no personal space bubble." Yugi grumbled, very intent on studying the item she wore.

"Alright, let's try this then ,Pharaoh, You're really short and your face is super close to my boobs...with your mouth open, I might add." Usagi sighed, going for the overly blunt version, in annoyance. Yugi turned redder than a pickled beet, and was halfway across the room before she could blink. If she wasn't so exhausted, she would have laughed at the sight.

"Usagi!" Yugi exclaimed, not use to her being brash. I can't believe she just said that! "What is all this? And please never say that to me again."

"I did try to be subtle about it." She chided, but returned to his question. "I'm guessing it's a conduit of some kind, to access the power I have, but not the Silver Millennium Crystal."

"Silver Millennium Crystal? Is this a long story?" Yugi asked, looking like he already regretted asking.

"I'll try to sum up." She said, reassuringly, and proceeded to try to sum up the events of the day. Yugi listened through it all. Talking cat, the mapping of dream people, being a princess, and Sailor Moon, not to mention the duel monster attaching people. It was a very eventful few hours to say the least. "Yugi, what did you do when you found out your past as the Pharaoh? Luna talked like I wasn't just a princess in that life, but that I would be a princess in this life. I don't even know if I want that."

"It's not in the cards for me to be Pharaoh in this life." He was going to ask about the guy on the couch, but Usagi beat him to it.

"This man was being controlled, but I don't know by what. He said he was gathering energy for his queen. In his past life, he was one of Seto's Generals. The four of them were fiercely protective of me as well. He needs looking after until he is able. Can you and your grandpa do that for me?" Usagi asked.

"We will do our best. Now go home, get some sleep. It's a good thing you live close by." Yugi pretended to scold.

She laughed, but paused at the door and looked back at him. "I'm starting to get overwhelmed by all this dream stuff. I can see why Seto fought it for so long. Please help me stay sane."

AN: Sorry this one is so short! The next one will be normal or longer I hope.


	6. Chapter 6

Description: More than one friend has had the same idea, and now they're ready to start putting it into action. Seto and Usagi will make time for each other, and figure out if there is more to them than just the dreams they share.

Chapter 6

It went like this for a week or more. Seto and Usagi occasionally had brief moments where they could talk with each other, but never any longer than a few minutes. Each were busy with their jobs, and secrets unintentionally kept from the other. Yugi noticed how distracted Seto was getting, how withdrawn Usagi had become, and decided to do something about it. He'd been talking with Mokuba for a while now, and it seemed they both had the same idea. So, to act on their plan he sat next to Kaiba in the back of the classroom that day. Joey would have objected, but since he had his 'I have a plan' face on, Joey didn't bother. Lost in thought, Seto didn't notice Yugi there until he subtly handed a piece of paper to him.

Yugi – _Have you talked to Usagi lately?_

Seto – _No, been too busy. Been meaning to ask her about some of the dreams I've been having, but no dice. She seems just as busy as me, with whatever she's not been able to tell me yet._

Yugi – _Why would you be asking her about them? They aren't Egypt Shit anymore are they?_

Seto – _No, they aren't. These are new. There's a war, and dancing, and a princess who looks like Usagi. If the fates are causing me to feel about her differently than I should, I'm going to lose my mind._

Yugi – _Feel about her differently? Seto, the fates can't do that. I thought we got past that already. Wait...Does this mean you_ like _Usagi?! Listen, don't freak out, but she came to my house late one night, in this strange sailor suit, bringing in some guy she'd beat up and told me to take care of him. One minute she's in this suit, the next she's Usagi again, like when I go from Yugi to Yami and back again. She thinks she was some kind of Princess in that past life of hers, and that something will make her be a princess in this life as well. She mentioned something about protecting a Silver Millennium Crystal, but didn't explain what it was._

Seto (After a few minutes of shock and silence) – _The Silver Millennium Crystal? That was mentioned in my dreams too. We haven't been able to talk longer than a few minutes this week for me to be able to tell her of any of this. Some dreams it's normal her, others it's princess her. I can see the_ Earth _from where we are. And she's always smiling at me! It's maddening! I'm not even sure why I'm writing this, it's embarrassing. Maybe we can go back to how things were before. What do you think? We can go back to being rivals instead of friends, and I can go back to being a cold-hearted bastard. I could even destroy all the cards in your grandpa's shop for good measure. Sound like a plan?_

Yugi (grinning at this point) – _I think it's already too late for that. You have feelings for her._

Well, now Seto was even more distracted than before. Have feelings for her? He barely knew her. It was no use trying to concentrate on anything productive today. It just wasn't going to work. The rest of school was a blur. Something had to be done or else his mind was never going to be his own again. He resolved to see her at her job. Mokuba had found out where for him, though Seto was not oblivious to the boys schemes. For once, he was grateful to them. After school, he slowly made his way to her work, trying to make it look like he hadn't rushed over there. As he walked into the place, he realized Mokuba hadn't been kidding.

It really was a Maid Café, and he didn't think he could mentally handle how she looked in that outfit. She was in full Maid attire, frills lining the outfit, her hair in ever shrinking loops as it came to be fastened at the tops. He had never imagined her in such an outfit, and now all he could think about was imagining her out of it. Granted, he knew they were restaurants only, so you would get a serious beat down if you tried to get frisky with the maids. Not to mention Usagi would never work in a place that would require sexual favors from her. That didn't stop the thoughts though. He tried to calm down as he realized she hadn't even noticed it was him yet.

"Okaerinasaimase, goshujinsama!" (Welcome home, Master!) She welcomed happily.

 _That's it._ He thought. _I'm done for._

"Seto! It's so good to see you. I'm sorry we haven't talked much this week. It's crazy how time gets away from you. Please, come sit. How did you find this place?" Usagi asked, surprised but happy.

"Mokuba is the devil." Seto answered sourly, but at her raised eyebrow he continued. "I must not have been paying attention if you mentioned where you worked. He suggested this place to me, and said you worked here...I was not...mentally prepared for...this." gesturing towards her outfit.

"Ohhhhhh...It's a bit overwhelming at first, and it does take some getting use to, but this is a great place to work, and everyone here is so nice." Usagi answered, understanding dawning on her. "Stay for a while, after I bring your food. Maybe we can chat for a bit." and she walked off.

"You know, that's where I use to sit to make sure Misaki was ok when I found out she was working here. We weren't even together yet." A blonde man casually spoke to him. "I'm Usui."

"Kiaba" Seto responded.

"You and Usagi together yet?" Usui asked. Seto wasn't sure he liked the look Usui gave him, as if he knew what he was going to say before he said it.

"We've only known each other for a week or two." Seto objected.

"Yes, but I know that look anywhere. You've already thought about it." Usui stated. "Don't be a stubborn idiot. Just ask her. Trust me. If you're who I think you are, she talks about you here at work all the time."

With that, Usui left him to stew in his own thoughts as he made his way back to his Misaki. He found her talking with Usagi in hushed whispers and a few giggles. Usagi was blushing quite a bit, and Misaki was trying her best to make the girl feel comfortable. However, it was having the opposite affect from the looks of it, especially if Usagi was looking to Usui for rescue.

"Misaki, I have an idea." he said. Misaki almost groaned, knowing his plan was better than hers, because he always had been at these things. "Give Usagi the rest of the day off. Usagi, go change back into your nice normal clothes. I don't think he could handle a date with you in your uniform. You and Seto will be moved to a more private table. I will personally make your meal, and you will think it amazing and wonderful, and gush about how much you loved it tomorrow. It will have already have been paid for before either you or Seto can think of sneaking off to pay the bill. You will have a nice time, and you _will_ thank me later, trust me."

"I can't just shirk my job! I have tables, and you'll be shorthanded if I do that." Usagi tried to reason, but looking at Misaki she could see the battle was lost. This was Usui's rescue plan?

"Go. You deserve a break. It's the least we can do considering how much you've helped us this week." Misaki agreed, grinning. Though she would never admit it to Usui, it was a good plan.

Before he knew it, Seto had been moved to one of the tables in the top floor, suspiciously more private than the others. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw how romantic looking the settings were. It seemed Mokuba was not the only one that was the devil, he thought, as he sat down and waited for the inevitable. Usagi showed up moments later, also looking slightly confused until she saw the place settings and came to the same conclusion that he had.

"It appears my boss and head chef are conspiring on us." She mused, as she sat down. "I would be annoyed with them, but I just can't bring myself to do it."

"It's because you're a good person. Hell, I'm kind of known for being a cold hearted bastard, and even I can't seem to be annoyed with them for this, and they're strangers to me so it should be easier." Seto answered, realizing he'd said too much, but grinned anyway.

She just laughed. "Speaking of people conspiring on us, we may have several teams of them."

"What?!" Seto looked up. He had not realized his feelings were so obvious. He was terrible at this.

"Well let's look. We have Mokuba, my bosses, Kunzite, and Yugi so far. I may have embarrassed the shit out of him." She replied, blushing. _She's blushing, that's good sign right?_ "Yugi mentioned you were having dreams, but didn't give specifics. Was it this?"

She handed him a sketch from a folder he hadn't even realized she'd been carrying. When he looked at it, he almost stopped breathing. It was them, only not them. This was what he'd been seeing in his dreams for the last week or so, their past lives, and he had to remind himself to breathe. He looked up at her, only to find her guarded and hesitant, holding her breath as if she were afraid of his answer. He'd had these dreams too, she knew.

"If you only think you like me because of those dreams, you don't have to. We don't really know each other well. I know how you hate dealing with that stuff, considering everything you've already had to deal with, and it's not something a normal person should _have_ to deal with on a daily basis. I've been having the same dreams, so I thought if I just stayed away from you then I wouldn't feel like this, and it would give you a chance to decide for yourself, but I-"

"It's not just the dreams." Seto admitted, surprising himself, and her. It got her to stop talking, at any rate. "I _enjoy_ spending time with you each day, and if you keep rambling when your nervous I won't have to worry about not knowing a lot about you."

"Wait...so you understand that I'm not this past person...and you still like me?" Usagi asked, confused.

"Do I look like an Egyptian high priest to you?" Seto asked, in response, gesturing to himself.

"And you aren't at all concerned about this coming back around? This isn't just a past life, it's intended to be my future somehow. I never want to force you into-" Usagi asked, not sure if she was trying to scare him off or prepare him.

"Usako." Seto started. _Well, that stopped her short, going to have to remember that one._ "You're forgetting this isn't the strangest thing to ever happen to me. I'm more worried I'll scare you off by being a jackass , _which happens a lot_ , getting too caught up in my work, _which also happens a lot_ , paparazzi following us everywhere, _which happens all the time_ , those crazed fan girls at school, _I don't even want to think about those_ , and the random people who try to kill me, and by extension Mokuba and possibly you, _on a daily basis_." he said, as he ticked off each one on his finger. "No _normal_ person deals with those things."

"I suppose you can throw my extra curricular crime fighting activities, a talking cat, and my crazy stalker ex-boyfriend who tried sneaking into my work place into the mix too." Usagi mentioned absentmindedly, tapping a finger to her lips.

"He was here?" Seto asked, worried now.

"I mention crime fighting activities, not to mention a _talking cat,_ and you just breeze right on over that to the stalker ex huh?" Usagi teased.

"Yugi explained about the guy sleeping on his couch." Seto admitted, sheepishly. "Usagi, the ex, has he tried to hurt you?"

"Hasn't gotten close enough to try yet. I have dozens of safeguards in place. I'm hoping that's enough." Usagi assured him. "Now I'm serious. I want to know. Are you interested in actually dating me, or one of those fling things? I think we both know I'm not into those. I prefer exclusivity, kinda selfish that way."

"Maybe we should keep that conspiring team on retainer. I haven't tried serious relationship-ness before. Fling things are pretty much the extent of my dating knowledge, and none of those end well." Seto admitted. _Why did I say that? Who admits that? She could use it in the papers! No, Usagi wouldn't do that! She could think I'm a promiscuous playboy man whore. No! She doesn't think that, she's still sitting here isn't she? Stop this madness!_

"Mokuba may have mentioned that." Usagi stated, an admission of her own. _Was she blushing?_ "I can't say I've had much experience in the way of serious relationship-ness, as you call it, and you can see how well that turned out, and nonexistent with flings."

"Mokuba really is the devil" Seto muttered, and they both had a good laugh at that. When the laughter died down, he tried again. "Look, Usako. If you think you can deal with all my crazy stuff, I think I can deal with all your crazy stuff, and then I think we should try to make a go of this. Besides..." picking up the drawing "I'd like to see an updated one of these. This one looks a few thousand years old at least."

"At least." Usagi agreed, secretly happy that he kept calling her Usako.

The rest of the surprise date went better than either had hoped possible. The food, conversation, and company of course were amazing. Both Usui and Misaki made sure to check on them, and at some point bring up dessert which was one small chocolate lava cake with two spoons. When Seto tried to sneak off to pay the bill, Usagi had to inform him of the speech Usui had given her before she'd went to find him. He really should have known, and Usagi was so well loved by the staff that of course they would do something like this for her. He sighed in defeat, and offered her his hand. She took it, but when he pulled her up it was too quickly, and she ended up falling into him. It was what he was hoping would happen, and he wrapped his arms around her. She looked up at him in surprise, but waited.

"I don't think I can wait till I walk you to your door for this." He whispered to her.

With one arm still wrapped around her, he let his hand brush the side of her face. As if on instinct she leaned into him. He held her there, searching her eyes as if seeking permission for what he wanted to do next. Leaning in, he gently kissed her lips, but the electricity between them demanded more. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entry, before she parted her lips with a sigh. The kiss deepened the longer he held her there, each giving the other little bites to their lower lip, or small brush of tongue to light the fires again. Dear God, she tasted of chocolate and strawberries, and he simply could not get enough. He didn't remember her hand sliding up his shirt, but all at once he was only all too aware of her fingernails slightly digging into his scalp, letting him know she felt the same way. Reluctantly, he slowly broke off the kiss, and rested his forehead on hers and waited while their breathing returned to normal.

"This is officially my favorite restaurant now." Seto proclaimed, interrupting Usagi's laughter with another kiss.

The impromptu date did not end there. Seto decided they would go to one of the parks in the area. The sun was beginning to set, and he knew that as an artist she would love how it tinged everything with new colours. They talked about _everything_. She giggled every time she caught him staring, or any time he caught her staring, but in truth he didn't mind being caught so much. The sunset made her hair glow, and he kept being drawn to it like it was spun gold. He caught himself running his hands through it at one point, watching it flow through his fingers. She was light and laughter, and he was lost in her.

"It's only a matter of time you know." She said, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"till what?" Seto asked, not quite following.

"This blows up all over whatever tabloid news they have here." She replied.

"Does it worry you?" He asked, looking at her now. He had warned her.

"Only a little, more so that you will push me away when you get to your wits end. They're a rather pushy bunch." Usagi admitted. "Mokuba tells me stories."

"I can't say that I won't, part of that is second nature to me. I have years of dealing with them, and the sort of women that only want me because of my money. There are years of defenses, and walls, telling myself that that's all women want from me, or that I do not deserve the type of woman whose price for rescuing my brother was to give him her phone number in case he needed a friend. Mokuba doesn't realize everything that I protected him from growing up, not really, but it was the only way to keep us from getting sent back to the orphanage...Great, I now have your habit for talking too much. You really are a terrible influence, you know." He was joking by the end of it, but she could still see the sadness in his eyes.

"I think he knows more than you realize." Usagi countered, making sure not to sound as though she pitied him. Pity was a thing Seto hated above all else. She really was going to have to thank Mokuba. The boy was a fountain of helpful information.

"Let me guess...he tells you stories." Seto said, grinning. "That little dweeb really is the devil. It seems he's given you all kinds of ammo on me. He really likes you. I barely have any on you."

"That's what my talking too much is for. You could always ask Kunzite, if you're desperate." She laughed, flashing him a smile.

"Well, we have to take you home soon anyway." Seto suggested. "I could always ask him then."

When they were in the car, she turned to him.

"Want to scare the shit out of Luna?" She asked, a mischievous grin playing across her face.

"What?" Seto was lost.

"The talking cat. I guarantee you there was a camera person floating around that park somewhere. So I figure since I get to deal with that later, you should get to deal with Luna. She'll be gobsmacked for sure!" Usagi reasoned.

"Talking cat, cuz that's my life now." Seto grinned, and they drove away.

"Luna! I'm home!"

"Usagi, so help me. If I have to get onto you about being late again..."  
"You'll skin me like a cat?" Usagi asked, knowing she was baiting her.

"This is animal cruelty you know." Luna muttered, walking into the living room. "We should discuss giving the transformation pens to Ami and Makoto, since they are the only other sailor scouts you found." She tensed up, finally seeing Seto. "Meow"

"I think it's a bit late for the normal cat routine, don't you, Luna?" He asked, grinning slightly.

She rounded on Usagi. "Do you know-"

"Dreams." Usagi countered, deadpan.

Not one to give up easily, she tried again. "He shouldn't-"

"My life." Usagi repeated, trying hard not to laugh.

She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came. "You wouldn't listen to me anyway, would you?" She tried finally.

"Nope. Decided we could handle each others weird shit. We both seem to have plenty of it." Usagi stated. Looking to Seto. "Told you it would be fun, didn't I?"  
"You did." He replied, not fully able to suppress his laughter.

"How much does he know?" Luna asked, with a defeated sigh.

"Almost as much as I do, I think. He has these dreams too." Usagi answered, surprising Luna.

The cat turned and stared at him intently. "...Prince Seto?"

"Ah, I seem to be moving up in the world. Last past life I dealt with, I was a high priest in Egypt. And no, before you ask, I am with Usako for more than just the dreams." Seto declared. "I wonder how many times we will be interrogated about that."

"Technically, she never asked you that." Usagi teased.

"Awe, he calls you Usako." Kunzite cooed, coming from the kitchen. "That's adorable. The team is going to love this."

Seto's face was starting to get red, though out of embarrassment or frustration, Usagi wasn't sure, so she tried to comfort him "They'll find out eventually, and I wouldn't want to keep this from them." She said, softly, leaning into him. "You shouldn't worry about what they will think. They are your friends, teasing comes with that. Besides...I think it's sweet."

Too overwhelmed by the smell of her hair to notice how wide Kunzite's eyes got upon seeing him not shy away from such public intimacy, he ran his ringers through her hair again. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of doing that." He said, softly, wondering if his face could break from grinning. "I should probably go before Mokuba writes an epic saga or something equally embarrassing."

"Oh, I'm sure that's already in the works." Usagi stated, unable to keep her own grin at bay. "He's quite the schemer."

Earlier that day...

text messaging

 _YM – Hey, Mokuba. It's all set up on my end. Think he's going to visit her work after school today._

 _MK – I'd almost feel sorry for him, but he's brought this suffering on himself, only thing we can do to help him is force him to face everything._

 _YM – Yep. How's things on your end?_

 _MK – Got things set up with the restaurant now. Some guy named Usui took the phone, set everything up with me. I'll let you know how it goes._

When Seto got home, he only asked Mokuba one question. "You didn't happen to call Usagi's work place did you?"

"If I say yes, will you shave my head in my sleep?" Mokuba asked, afraid for his long hair.

Seto paused for a moment, not really thinking about it, but the dramatic effect needed to be made. "No." He said, a small smile still on his lips.

After a few minutes, Mokuba couldn't take it. "You gonna tell me how the date went or not?" he asked, curious. "I'm Thirteen! I need to know these things...for advice reasons."

"I am not going to give you a play by play of my date with Usako." Seto replied, slightly annoyed with his younger brother, but proceeded to give him the run down with as few details as possible just to annoy him into asking Usagi. "We talked. We ate. We talked some more. We kissed. We walked in the park. We talked some more. We went to her apartment. They have a talking cat. I probably shouldn't have said that. I'm going to bed. You should too." and without another word, that's exactly what Seto did, leaving a slightly confused and amused Mokuba behind.

 _Text message_

 _MK – Yugi!_

 _YM – Tell me it worked. I don't think we can handle one more day of Usagi being withdrawn, or Seto being any more of a whacked out zombie walking around._

 _MK – It worked! Usui called, said the date looked like it went well._

 _Seto just confirmed, walked in here like some love drunk moron._

 _YM – That's great! Only problem now is Joey._

 _MK – Wait? What?!_


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own the worlds, i just roll around in them lol

Public service announcement, If you are a Mamoru fan...I'm sorry. He's a bad bad man right now. May be redeemed later though, so hold out hope!

 _Chapter 7_

He had been following her around for some time, only letting himself be seen when he wanted to. Even then it was only a glimpse, enough to second guess and dismiss, but also enough to cast doubt and suspicion. Unable to get into her work place, Mamoru had settled for watching from the outside. That Usui was a piece of work, and he did not want the added aggravation of having to deal with him. So he settled in to watch the place whenever he knew that Usagi was working that day. When Seto Kaiba showed up, a tinge of jealousy showed itself, but he laughed it off. Surely _his_ Usagi would not fall for such a pretentious playboy, especially not when she belonged to _him_.

When they walked out of the restaurant together, fingers intertwined as they walked to Kaiba's car, Mamoru had to stop himself from running out there to kill him. That was _HIS_ Usagi! How dare she cheat on him with that other man. Kaiba could not love her the way he could. The man did not deserve her! Seeing them like that at the park made him sick. Kaiba had no right to run his fingers through her hair, and there she was encouraging it with laughter and smiles. He would make them pay for this. It had already been decided.

Training was going well. Ami had turned out to be Sailor Mercury, Makoto as Sailor Jupiter. They had rescued another one of the generals, Malachite, and found Sailor Mars whose name was Rei. Each time they fought a monster it seemed it was some form of a Duel Monster. Each time it was to gather energy for their Queen. Who that Queen was, was still a mystery. Luna insisted that it wasn't long before they all found out.

Weeks passed by without a single glimpse of Mamoru. Her work place had a description of him up, just in case. The police had been informed, although there was little they could do about it just yet, it was enough for her that they knew. Even her friends kept a watch out, not that they would really know who they were looking for. He could be anybody in a crowd of people. It was enough to know that they cared. Her family could not be happier that she had so many people looking out for her. It was a drastic change from the life she'd had in Tokyo.

Things were even going well with Seto, though the press tried her patience more than she thought they would. It was nice that her alter ego, Sailor Moon, seemed to distract them from her love life. There were times when he drove her to madness. He wasn't kidding about the long hours at work, but he had failed to mention that as a byproduct of that he forgot to eat regularly. He hadn't mentioned it, Mokuba had. So whenever she got out of work, she would take food with her to Kaiba Corp, and have dinner with him in order to make sure that he actually ate it. At first it angered him, but when she mentioned his health and her eyes tearing up, he never complained about it again. Instead, he looked forward to when she would stop by with dinner. It was another chance to see her when work pulled at him too much.

It was after one of these visits that she saw Mamoru, or thought she did, out of the corner of her eye. He had never allowed himself to be so visible before, and so she had thought he had given up and gone back to Tokyo. She was going to call Seto, if only to calm her nerves, but she thought better of it. He was busy working on a new game format, and was really looking forward to seeing it in action. There was a child like wonder to his work. So she didn't call him. As she stepped into her apartment, she had this overwhelming since of dread, and she really wished she had called when she'd had the chance. Someone had her pinned, and unable to move to defend herself in no time at all! _NO!_

"Hello, Usagi." She stopped, filled with alarm. He was in her apartment! She thanked God that Luna was with Ami right now, working on training or study groups. Kunzite must be out on another search for his Venus, otherwise Mamoru would not have made it into the place.

"W-What are y-you doing here?" She demanded. Maybe if she kept him talking, Kunzite would come back in time.

"Reminding you that you are mine, and not that Kaiba filth!" Mamoru sneered, and tried to kiss her.

She kept turning her head, until finally he had to let go of something in order to hold her face still. He pressed his lips against her own, but they did not give, and he had to force her mouth open. What he did not expect was her to bite down on his tongue at the same time she hit him in his gut with her newly freed hand. With the amount of blood that was in her mouth now, she assumed she had taken a chunk of it off. The blinding pain in her own gut kept her from celebrating though. With the wind knocked out of her, she offered little resistance as he flew into a rage and attacked her. Not that she didn't fight back, she aimed for every weak spot she felt he had. After a while, he just stopped, like a light switch had turned on.

"Unerstan hiss, Usagi. You are _mine. MINE!_ I wiy nof share you wif some purayboy. Sfay away from him, or I wiy kiyy you boff." Mamoru threatened, words slurred, blood pooling out of his mouth, and then he left.

Usagi fumbled for her phone, noting that she could not take deep breaths. Probable cracked ribs. Pain shot through her left arm when she tried to move it. Maybe broken arm. She didn't really want to assess anymore. It was so hard to stay awake now. Finally managing to get her phone out of her pocket, she unlocked the screen, and pressed what she hoped was 911 on speed dial.

"Hey Usagi! You calling to check on Seto? We're actually leaving Kaiba Corp now!." Mokuba chimed happily.

"Mokuba?...Sorry...tried to call 911..." She said, struggling to form words now.

"Seto!" She heard him shout. "Something's wrong with Usagi!" She heard a noise, and imagined that it was Seto taking the phone from his brother.

"Usako, what happened?" He asked, panic in his voice.

"At...apartment...Mamoru...attacked me...I bit off...a chunk...of his tongue...I think" She tried to chuckle. "Guess he ain't...talkn shit now."

"Usako, stay on the line. We're already on our way towards you now." Seto said, hoping to keep her talking, not knowing how bad the damage was, but there was no response. "Usako...Usako!"

"mmmph...Sorry...Just a little sleepy...Think I'll nap." She sounded so groggy.

"NO! Usako, stay awake. That's very important!" He shouted, not caring how fast he was going. Mokuba would tell him later...maybe.

"Can't believe...he did this...didn't get...a chance...to stop him." It was so very hard to stay awake now.

"Where's Kunzite?"

"Don't know...wouldn't matter...can't stay home...all the..." She thought she was still talking. She thought she was telling him that Kunzite couldn't stay home all the time, that Mamoru would have just waited longer to get what he wanted anyway, but Seto wasn't hearing anything on the line.

"Usako! We're almost there, hang on...Usako!" He just heard some grumbling noises now. She was fading.

There was a crashing sound, and suddenly she was being lifted up slightly. She gasped, and it stopped. "Ribs hurt, arm hurts, head..." She tried to explain, but there was so much. "Mokuba?"

"Yes, Usagi?" He was in front of her. Why was he crying? Damn, she must look like shit.

"I know...this is stupid, but...it's an...artist thing...Please, check...the studio...I don't know...how long he was here...I'd rather not...be surprised...later." He didn't question her request, but disappeared to do as she asked. "Seto?"

"I'm here." She heard him say, and suddenly she felt like she was floating. "We're taking you to the hospital. You're hurt pretty bad."

"Feel like shit" She admitted. They were moving now.

"Mokuba, make sure she's buckled in." He must have noticed her nodding off. "Usako! _Usako!_ "

She woke up to annoying beeping sounds, something she did not appreciate, and had trouble for a moment trying to figure out where she was. Seto was asleep in a chair by the bed on her left side. Kunzite was asleep in a chair by the right side of her bed. She was...Oh, that's right. She was in the hospital. Mamoru had gotten into the apartment! She sat up quickly, only to groan and lay back down. Seto and Kunzite wake up almost at the same time, and see her lay back down groaning in pain.

Turning to Kunzite, she croaked out. "I'm glad you're ok. I didn't know if he had gotten to you or not."

"I should have been home." The guilt on his face was evident.

"It wouldn't have mattered. He would have waited as long as it took." Usagi stated. "No feeling guilty, that's an order."

"You weren't kidding when you said you bit off a piece of his tongue. Police found it in the living room." Seto said. He hated that she had been put in such a position, but he was so proud of her for how she fought back.

"I didn't want him to kiss me." She started crying. "But I couldn't get my arms or legs free, so I moved my head around till he had to move one of his arms to hold my face. Bit down on his tongue, while I punched him in the gut with the newly free arm. Lost my breath after that. He kept...kicking me after...I didn't think he would stop! He kept yelling that I belonged to him, and not you ,Seto. Said he'd kill us both if we didn't stop."

"You don't have to worry about him anymore." A policeman had been standing by the door. "We found him trying to get into your hospital room just a couple hours ago."

"That doesn't mean he'll stay gone, but thank you." Usagi said, trying to pat the tears dry.

Suddenly there was a flood of people trying to get into her room. It seemed that all of her friends had been told what happened to her, and had wanted to see if she was ok. The feeling of so many people worrying about her was new and almost overpowering. The one thing that kept if from overwhelming her was the feeling of Seto holding her hand. He would run his thumb over her knuckles when she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"May we come it?" A familiar voice asked, when the room was finally cleared of all but her and Seto, who had insisted on staying to the point of looking like he was going to kill a nurse.

"You're the only one who's asked." Seto grumbled, looking up. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound rude. Worrying about Usako, plus lack of sleep, plus tons of people. I'm a bit out of sorts."

"Mom? Dad? Shingo?" Usagi looked up in surprise. It really was them.

"Never liked that Mamoru creep." Shingo said, fussing over her the way brothers do. "Glad he's gone."

Seto stood up, making his way to leave the room. "I'll give you all some privacy. I need to check on my little brother, and maybe get someone to sneak in something better than hospital food. I won't be long Usako." He said, a promise at the end, though he turned to her parents. " I would like to talk with you when I get back. I feel I need to ask your permission about something as well as her own for this, Mr. and Mrs Tsukino." With that, he left very surprised parents with their daughter.

When he was gone, her mother turned back to Usagi "They told us what happened. Are you alright? Are you sure you don't want to come back to Tokyo with us?"

"No. I love you, but no. This problem followed me _from_ Tokyo. There's no guarantee that he won't get out and come after me, no matter where I am." Usagi stated, determined. "I make my stand here."

"There were so many people outside your room...Are they...?" He wasn't sure how to ask, considering he had been the one to push for the tests.

"Yes, most of them are from my dreams. Strangely, I'm not the first person they've encountered like me." Usagi answered, smiling. "They really are a great bunch. I love both my jobs, I have more friends here than I've ever had in my _life_."

"So...Usako?" Shingo teased, wiggling his eye brows. Trust Shingo to bring up the important things.

"Well...about that..." Usagi began.

"He seems like a good one." Her dad admitted.

"I don't know, I think he seems a bit too old for you." Her mother disagreed. "I don't want you dating some playboy."

"He's only two months older than me, mom." Usagi groaned. "He's not a playboy."

"He's Seto Kaiba." Shingo stated confidently. "Teenage CEO of Kaiba Corp."

"How do you know that?" Their mother asked.

"Easy. He's the leading creator of Duel Monsters, and one of the worlds top duelists! It's only the greatest game ever." Shingo admitted proudly, like everyone should know that. To be fair, Usagi had probably been the only one to not know that when she'd met him.

"You play?" Seto asked, grinning from the door.

"Yeah! I have my deck with me. Wanna see?" Shingo asked, all excited now. Seto obliged, taking a look through the deck. Usagi couldn't help but notice a few extra ones made their way into the deck 'somehow', and grinned.

"You have a pretty solid deck, kid. A few extra monsters may have found their way in to help you out though." Seto said, as he handed back the deck.

Shingo takes one look at them, looks up at Seto with the biggest eyes he could make, and high tails it out of the room screaming. "GUYS! GUYS! GUESS WHAT?!"

"That should have him entertained for the next few _days_." Seto said, grinning from ear to ear, but his face became serious when he looked at Mr. and Mrs Tsukino. "There's something I wish to discuss with the three of you."  
"Alright, we're listening." Mr. Tsukino acknowledged.

"First, I would like to apologize." Seto stated. "I warned Usako to take the stalker seriously, but it was I who failed to do so. With all of the safeguards she had in place, I didn't think any more would be necessary. She has an _army_. Even with all of us watching, he still managed to get to her."

"What I told Kunzite applies to you too. It's not your fault. He would have found a way eventually, and even I didn't think he'd do _this_." Usagi said, trying to comfort him. He looked so guilt ridden.

"I should have been there." Seto said, trying to keep his voice even, looking down. "Mokuba and I were planning on surprising you. You'd brought us dinner. Mokuba suggested the night fair."

"Kaiba, it would have happened regardless. Do not beat yourself up over this, and don't push the one you love away to keep her safe. Trust me, it doesn't work." Mr. Tsukino interrupted, and Kaiba looked up with his eyes wide. "That's what I thought. Now, what did you actually want to talk to us about?"

"I want her to move in with me. It's well guarded with an excellent security system. Mr. Chiba may not be a problem anymore, but if he ever gets out, I want to keep her safe. Not to mention the hazards of my job demand high levels of security. Trouble follows her, and she's not exactly known for self preservation when someone else is in danger. I just don't want anyone else to get the chance to hurt her." Seto realized he really had picked up Usagi's habit of talking too much when he was nervous, he had teased her about it earlier, but these were her _parents!_ "Mokuba thinks of her as a sister already, and if she didn't get onto me about eating regularly there would be days were I would forget to eat entirely. There are several spare rooms, and I-"

Mr. Tsukino stood up, looked Seto in the eyes for a moment. "You'll do just fine." he said, and strolled out of the room.

Mrs. Tsukino on the other hand looked a little bit dubious, and asked. "Exactly what are your intentions for my daughter?"

He never expected that question to be asked, but to be honest, he really should have. The more he talked, the deeper the blush got. "We've not been dating for more than a couple months. We haven't even told each other 'I love you' yet, but if things keep going as they are...after we graduate high school this year...I hope to maybe ask her to marry me, not right away...That is...if she would have me."

Dazed, Mrs. Tsukino simply left the room. Usagi giggled, a said. "That's the first time I've seen her speechless in years. Wait till she tells dad about that speech of yours."

"I wasn't kidding. I want you to move in with me, Mokuba does too. We can even set up your art studio in there. It would take care of the security concerns I've been trying to figure out. We don't even have to share the same room, or if we do...I will never expect more from you than you are willing to give, _ever_. I just..." He had moved to sit by her side on the bed, holding her hand. He was tired, still not use to showing this much emotion with anyone at one time. It was a miracle she had any patience at all. "I can't lose you again."

"What do you mean _again_?" Usagi asked, alarmed.

"On the way to the hospital...We thought you'd died." Mokuba answered, solemnly, standing in the doorway. "Please say you'll live with us. If trouble is going to follow you, you should keep your partner in crime handy."

Her breath caught in her throat as tears began to fall down her cheeks. "How could I say no to two such cases as those?" She replied.

A/N Maybe I'll have the next chapter out soon, few days I hope


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't know where all these crazy inspiration bombs keep coming from, but they happen lol I'm too poor to own any of these worlds, i just play around in them. Got some interesting reveals for ya this time. Let me know what ya think**

Chapter 8

It was a while before she was able to leave the hospital. One of the friends was always able to visit her each day. Seto always managed to bring by her homework assignments. Between him and Ami helping her to study, her grades were still improving past the point she had managed to get them to before. Luna was on her every day about physical therapy, and strangely enough, no one seemed to mind that a black cat could be seen in her room every once in a while.

"I feel like I'm being let out of prison!" Usagi exclaimed, eyes bright and happy.

The nurse laughed. "Not the first time I've heard that."

Kunzite had cleaned the living room long before Usagi got out of the hospital. Even so, she caught herself holding her breath as she entered their apartment. Both Mokuba and Seto squeezed her hands, and she let go of the breath she hadn't truly realized she'd been holding. Seto knocked on the door, and within moments Kunzite was there. He still had this guilty look on his face.

"Kunzite..." Usagi tried to say something, paused, and began again. "I'm not moving out because of you. You know that right?"

"I know, I can't look at it either." Kunzite replied, saddened. "The blood is gone, but I still see it. I might move out too, at least to stop Kaiba from wanting to kill me." A small smile on his face then.

"That reminds me, I was told I could come to you for all kinds of extra info on Usako here. Since Mokuba has been a great source of information to her, to bypass all my defenses, it's only fair I have my own." Kaiba offered.

"So you don't want to kill me?" Kunzite asked, dubiously.

"Only if the information is bad." Seto replied, as straight faced as possible.

Meanwhile, Usagi was busy packing everything in her room. Mokuba had come along for the company, but he didn't really know how he could help, other than taking a box out of the room every once in a while. He knew better than to mess with a lady's things. He spent most of the time petting on Luna, who loved it but was sure to never admit to that. Suddenly he looked up at Usagi, and it just occurred to him.

"You're Sailor Moon?!" He proclaimed. Usagi froze, and slowly turned to face him.

"Why would you think that, Mokuba?" She asked, hesitantly.

"It's ok, you know." Mokuba stated, feeling a little hurt. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's dangerous for people to know. There's only a few who do. It may have been wrong of me, but I didn't want you to have to face that kind of danger. We got regular old kidnappers to beat up and stuff." She said, trying to make him feel better. "Come on, you're my partner in crime...forgive me?"

"Okay...I suppose..." Mokuba said, grinning. "Do you really have a talking cat?"

"Must you tell everyone?" Luna asked, indignantly, the boys eyes lit up.

"Actually, it was Seto. I asked for a run down on your first date...What? I'm thirteen!" Mokuba exclaimed, seeing the look that Usagi gave him. "All I got was the barest of details, and something about a talking cat!"

"I'll help as best I can, but I'm afraid I don't know much. I don't even know if Seto loves me or not. We've not said it to each other. With everything that's happened to me, I'm too afraid to say it first! What if he doesn't? What if he feels trapped by all the destiny stuff later, and is just going along with it till he pushes me away? I shouldn't be telling you this stuff, nervous talking and all that." Usagi said, fidgeting, before getting back to her packing.

"He does, even if he hasn't said it or realized it yet, he does. Think about it, he said, _in front of your mother_ , that his intentions were to ask to marry you at some point after school was over." Mokuba said, matter of fact. "My brother never says anything that important without thought first. He means it."

"But _why?_ Guys have never found me date-able, probably why I fell into Mamoru's trap. Seto could have any girl on the face of this planet. It's not like he doesn't have a group of them following him around. Why on earth would he want me?" Usagi said, plopping down on the bed, suddenly feeling very defeated. "He deserves someone who isn't afraid of their own feelings."

"Because you make him want to be better." Yugi answered, leaning against the door.

"How long have you been standing there?" Usagi asked, embarrassment showing in her face.

"Long enough." He replied, grabbing a box. "Some of the others are here to help too. It looks like you're almost through packing. That's good, you might miss the apocalypse if you don't hurry."

She finished up packing the last of her things, and walked back into the living room, only to be greeted by the strangest of sights. Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler were shaking hands. Hell must have frozen over. They both looked over to see her with her mouth hanging wide open like her jaw would hit the floor. Without a word, they just grabbed boxes and headed out.

"Joey has a thing for you, but was outraged that Kaiba had found his way to you first and even more outraged that we were helping Seto. It just added fuel to the fire, because Joey already hated him for past mistakes. Doesn't help that Joey looks for ways to push his buttons, or that Kaiba does the same. He's been hounding Kaiba for weeks now, trying to figure out why you're with him and not Joey." Anzu said quietly, explaining things. It scared Usagi a little, as if she'd appeared out of nowhere. "It wasn't until he saw how Kaiba was while you were in the hospital that Joey let up. We all knew that he likes you, it just took that happening for us to realize how much he has grown because of you."

"I had no idea Joey...felt like that. He's my friend." Usagi said, low enough that Anzu was the only one to hear her. "I didn't mean to give him the wrong idea..."

"More importantly, we have just witnessed the dawn of the apocalypse...Joey and Kaiba agreeing to a truce." Anzu stated, back to her jovial nature.

"It truly is the end times." Usagi nodded in agreement. "Come on, as much as I hate moving, these boxes aren't moving on their own."

They were able to move her things to one of the spare rooms in almost no time at all. Usagi insisted on making them dinner in thanks, which Joey was all for because...food ^_^ Seto looked like he was going to object, but a swift look from Mokuba silenced that. Instead, he opted to make drinks for everyone while they waited. Mokuba became her number one kitchen assistant. Yugi, Anzu, Joey, Kunzite, and Makoto sat around the island on bar stools. The others would have helped, but life happens, and work too. Usagi had opted to serve everyone at the kitchen island. To be honest, the thing was big enough.

Seto sat back, watching the scene before him. These strange group of people were his friends. He actually had friends, not people wanting money or his company, but actual friends. Yugi, previously a rival that filled him with blind rage, could be called a friend. Even the truce with Wheeler had surprised him. The continued fights were hurting Usagi more than they were anyone else, as the rest of the group was use to it, and it was obvious she did not know the cause for them. Joey had admitted feelings towards Usagi to Seto, explained that he had felt Seto had done nothing to deserve her, but seeing them together at the hospital had been a revelation for him. Seto had stood there frozen, while this strange turn of events took place. Stranger still, Joey had walked up to him and asked for a truce.

"What's with the slow grin there, Kaiba?" Yugi asked, curiously, the rest of the guests pausing too.

"When did this become my life?" Seto asked in reply, not unkindly more bemused than anything.

A few nights later.

"Usagi! You aren't going to believe this!" Kunzite was practically shouting with glee

"I believe that nice stops at midnight and burn cream." Usagi growled. "I'm putting you on speaker."

"What?" Kunzite asked, clearly confused.

"Ran into some trouble trying to save the last of the generals. We weren't able to save him. We'll have to try again later. He was able to collect more energy than we thought while I was in the hospital. I'm going to have a hell of a time taking care of this and keeping it from Seto. He's a bit of a worry wort." Usagi admitted, as she applied more burn cream. "Now, what is it I'm not going to believe?"  
"I've found her, Usagi! I've found my Venus." She could practically hear him dancing around in happiness.

"What?! Really? That's great. Where?" She asked, stopping everything.

"There's a Karaoke bar up on 7th. She saw me, and knew who I was. Has been looking for us too!" Kunzite. "I can't wait for you to meet her. Her name is Mina!"

"Hey, Kunzi? Remember me saying I was gonna have a hell of a time trying to keep this from Seto?" Usagi asked, tentatively.

"Yeah?"

"Well now I have zero chance of that. I'll catch ya later." Usagi said, a bit defeated.

"Go easy on her Kaiba, she's not use to how a healthy relationship works."

click

There stood Seto in the doorway, sleepily looking at her, complete with bed head. She couldn't help but give a sheepish guilty look in response. Speaker phone had not been the best of ideas. She had forgotten that his room was not technically that far from her own. Instead of grumbling with her about hiding her injuries, or the use of the speaker phone, he was quite as he made his way into the room. He took the burn cream from her, and without a word, gestured for her to sit on the bed. When she did, he sat next to her and began applying the burn cream to her injuries. Throughout the whole of it he never said a word, and she let herself enjoy being taken care of and yet guilty that she was being taken care of. She hadn't wanted to worry him more than she already had, but she saw now that by not telling him when these things happened that it worried him more. When he was done, he simply closed the container, placed his hands on her arms, and rested his head on her right shoulder. They stayed that way for several minutes.

"Don't..." He finally said, taking a deep breath. "Don't feel that you have to hide this stuff from me. Just...Just let me worry about you, because I love you. Okay?"

"What?" She couldn't believe it, but she had to make sure that this wasn't some sleep addled confession he wouldn't remember in the morning.

He straightened up, so that he was looking into her eyes now. "Usako, I worry more when you hide these things. I worry that you're more hurt than you say you are, that you don't trust me to help you with these things, that there's more your hiding from me, that maybe Wheeler has convinced you to leave me for him. My mind races with ridiculous thoughts, and paranoid scenarios." He eyes seemed to pull at her, imploring her to believe him. "Let me worry about you. Let me help as I can, even if it's just this. I love you."  
"There. That last bit." Usagi stated, a small playful grin forming now. "Say that again."

He rested his forehead against her own, maybe in an effort to hide his own blushing, and whispered softly. "I love you, Usako."

Barely above a whisper, she replied. "I love you too, Seto."

"What? I didn't catch that last part." He was grinning openly now.

"I love you, Seto." She repeated, a bit more audible.

"What was that?" he said, playfully.

"I said-" Suddenly her words were cut off with a kiss.

Most of their kisses had been playful or simply feather light, but this was need. This felt like a kiss that would lead to more, and she couldn't say she didn't want more. It occurred to her, as he began kissing her jaw line and down her neck, that she had never been with a man before. Mamoru had never gotten that far, and for that she was thankful. But it presented her with a new terrifying thought that Seto would reject her should he know, even as she enjoyed the kisses and nips at her collarbone.

"Seto, wait. I...I h-have a c-confession to m-make." She stuttered out. He stopped what he was doing immediately, and simply waited a slightly confused look playing across his face. She looked down, too afraid to look him in the eyes as she said this. "I...I'm not...I mean, I've never... _been_ with anyone before." When she looked up, he could see how wide and fearful her eyes had gotten.

"Remember what I told you when I asked you to move in with me? Only what you are willing to give." Seto replied.

"You're not...mad at me?" She asked, leaning into him, her face cradling into his neck.

"Usako, is that what you've been worried about?" Seto asked, kissing her forehead. She only nods her head. "Come on, it's late, let's get some sleep. We both have school in the morning."

"Will you stay?" She asked, sleepily getting under the covers now.

"Of course, Usako." He said, softly, as he crawled into bed with her, and pulled the covers around them tight.

Her first vicious fan girl experience happened at school the next day. Clare Bradshaw bumped into her so hard she hit her locker, but she'd stuck out her foot slightly to catch the girl off guard. It worked better than she could have planned. Usagi, Ami, and Joey watched as Clare Bradshaw tripped over her foot, and sailed through the air, landing head first into a trashcan. Ami was trying very hard not to laugh, Joey didn't even bother, and Usagi acted as if the whole thing were an alarming accident.

"Joey! Stop laughing and help me get her out of there!" Usagi shrieked. He obliged, but could barely contain himself. "Clare, are you alright?! Here, let's get you to the bathroom and cleaned up. Ami, help me, will you?"

"Of-Of course, Usagi."

They took her into the girls bathroom, and cleaned what they could. The damage wasn't really all that bad, but Clare's face was beat red either from embarrassment or anger. She hadn't spoken to them yet. Once they had cleaned her clothes to a passable level, Usagi started looking through her purse.

"Shit. I don't have any. Ami, you got any body spray?" She asked.

"Yeah. Is this okay?" Ami said, holding up a bottle of Midnight Cherry blossoms

"Wow, Ami. How sultry of you. I like it." Usagi giggled, then turned to Clare. "Is this alright?"

Clare finally forced herself to say something, stiffly answering. "It's fine."

"Alright, I'll sprayyyyy and you walk into the cloud of sultry awesomeness, and done." Usagi said, rambling. Her and Ami walked out of the bathroom, but before she could fully leave, she turned back around to Clare. "I hope you feel better soon. Jealousy can make people do crazy things." and then she left, leaving Clare angry and confused.

It was the last class of the day, Usagi's favorite one specifically for that very reason. She had dealt with more of the Seto Kaiba Fan Girl thing than ever before. Her reflexes always seemed to be one step ahead of them, even with group effort. There was always some kind of injury to the fan girls, and Usagi had always tried to help them afterwords, causing them all to be angry and confused at her. It was a good thing she didn't have to go into Maid Latte today. A day to relax would be brilliant right now.

"I've heard you've been busy today." Seto said, causally, as he worked on his laptop.

"Oh you know, the reporters decided to take a back seat to the Seto Kaiba Will Be Mine fan girl group. It's been a busy day." Usagi sighed. He could see how tired she was.

"May I ask why you were nice to them after they tried to hurt you? I hear even Wheeler had a good laugh at them." Seto was curious now.

"Well, if I'm angry at them, it makes it all the more easier for them to hate me. If I'm mean, then nice, it confuses them while they're angry. It might make them hesitate later." Usagi reasoned. "Who knows, I may even get a friend out of this."

Seto thought about what she said, but he saw little sense in it. Then again, that's one of the things he loved about her. He would not have been nice to them. They did not deserve such kindness, considering they were always after him without ever trying to know him. Her tactics could work better than his own at getting rid of them, he mused. Class was boring, but it helped to catch him up on homework and kaiba corp things. Going over these things, he noticed a personal message notification pop up, from Maximilian Pegasus of all people.

 _MP– Kaiba Boy, we need to talk._

 _SK – Not interested_

 _MP – I don't want your company. Still don't want to talk?_

 _SK – Not really_

 _MP – It's important. It's about Usagi._

 _SK – Don't even think about trying to kidnap her, or whatever the plan is._

 _MP – Haven't we grown up a bit for that?_

 _SK – Then what is it?_

 _MP – I've talked to her parents, and they say it's ok for me to talk to her now that she's old enough. She doesn't know about me, and I'm not sure how this will play out, but I know she's with you Kaiba boy, so I thought it best to reach out to you first. Maybe you can help, now that we've not tried to kill each other in a few years._

 _SK – If this is another one of your tricks, so help me..._

 _Wait, why would you need to talk to her parents? What do you need my help with?_

 _MP – Don't freak out._

 _SK – That just ensures a freak out._

 _MP – I'm her biological father..._

 _This is the part where you don't freak out._

 _SK – No_

 _MP – Yes_

 _SK – Explain_

 _MP – When Cecilia died, I couldn't deal with anything...including our baby girl. I gave her up for adoption, with the condition that I could keep in contact with the family. She was to know nothing of me, until we decided it was time._

 _SK – What do you want?_

 _MP – To talk_

 _SK – When?_

 _MP – I have reservations. I'll send you the details._

 _SK – She might not agree to this. I'm still not sure I believe you._

 _MP – She has a birthmark. It's very faint, but there is a crescent moon on her forehead._

Without warning, Seto reaches out and pushes away Usagi's bangs from her forehead...and with squinting he can see the faint shape of an up turned crescent moon. He does not explain his actions, and quickly goes back to his computer, typing furiously.

 _SK – I'll talk with her...No promises._

 _MP – Sending details now_

After school lets out. Seto gently grabs Usagi by the arm, and leads them outside. She is confused, but says nothing. This isn't the first time she's experienced one of his paranoid delusions, or random spurts of jealousy, and she goes along with it knowing that eventually he will tell her what's wrong. God bless Mokuba and the fountain of information he gave her. Seto doesn't stop moving until they are both in the limo. He has gone from angry to paranoia to concern, and he's not sure which one will win.

"What do you know about Maximilian Pegasus?" He asked, trying to keep his voice even.

"He's responsible for the modern interpretation of the game, and he's got that weird eye patch. He use to go after you and Mokuba for Kaiba Corp, and Yugi and his Grandpa for those odd millennium items. Yugi told me. That's it." She answered, confused. This is not where she thought this would go. "What's this about? And why did you just randomly stare at my forehead?"

"He wants to meet you." Seto began, cautiously.

"But why?" She asked. "Is this to get at you for something? "

"Usako...He knew about the birthmark on your forehead." He said.

"Well that explains why you did that, but not how he could know that." She still wasn't getting it.

He sighed. "He says he's your biological father." All the life drained from her face, and without one word to him, she picked up the phone.

"Tell me it isn't true." She demands, determined to be right. " _Tell me_ I'm not adopted. Tell me that Maximilian _fucking_ Pegasus is not my birth father."... "I don't know what I'm suppose to do with this."... "He wants to meet me."... "Not really, no."... "He's not my dad!"... "Fine, I'll meet him."... "Yeah, I love you too."

She sits back for a moment, looks to Seto, and says "So when do I have to meet him?"

"You don't _have_ to do anything. If you want, we can drive by and flip off the whole restaurant, and leave." Seto replied, knowing it would make her smile. "If you don't want to do this, we won't. If you do want to do this, and in the middle of it decide to go home, we will. I can't say I care for the man, but if you want to do this, you won't have to do it alone."

"When does he want to meet me?" Usagi asked.

"Tonight."

"Alright, but tell him I pick the place. I want to go somewhere I can feel safe." Usagi said, relenting.

"Maid Latte?" When he saw her nod her head yes, he sent the message.

Two hours later, The two of them sat in the Maid Café. Every employee in the place had been alerted to her plight. She sat nervously playing with her hair, but focused mainly on Seto's hand holding her own. He would rub his thumb across her knuckles, letting her know he was there for her without saying anything. She had been warned about the Millennium Eye and what it could do, but that hadn't helped her nerves.

"It will be fine, Usako. I love you." Seto whispered to her, and kissed her forehead. "Deep breaths."

"Thanks for being here with me. I love you." She whispered back to him, squeezing his hand just a little tighter.

"Kaiba boy, I wouldn't have believed it even with the tabloid pictures but I have to say it, being in love seems to have done wonders for you. You look well." Maximilian stated, sitting down with them.

"She makes sure I actually eat everyday." Seto replied, still not a fan of his humour.

"Mr. Pegasus, I'm nervous enough that I'm about this close to bolting from the room." Usagi admitted. "So if you could cut the crap, that'd be great."

"Even with the change in venue? I was made to understand you feel safe here. I have to admit, the air that this place gives off is very...calming." Maximilian said, looking around. "I can't say I was prepared for the outfits, though. May I ask why you find this place safe?"

"I work here. My boss, and all the employees are fiercely loyal to me. This place lets people relax and be happy." Usagi answered. "I didn't want to go to a meeting in an unfamiliar environment, filled with nerves, and unable to calm down. I wouldn't have heard a thing you said. Watching you squirm is an added bonus."

"Kaiba was right. I wouldn't have use for the Eye even if I'd wanted to. You say what's on your mind, with almost no filter." Maximilian said, chuckling.

"I do that a lot." Usagi stated.

"This was your birth mother." Maximilian stated, handing her a picture.

"She looks almost just like me." Usagi murmured.

"When she died, I couldn't face you even as little as you were. I'm sure Kaiba here has told you stories of the trouble I would cause him. It wasn't until Yugi faced me that I began returning to what I was before Cecilia died. That was only a few years ago."  
"I have dreamed of you, but I can't say I saw this." Usagi said, her mind reeling from the information. Maximilian just looked to Seto.

"She's sort of like us with all the dreams of past lives and whatnot. Hers deals with a mix of present, and way more ancient than Egypt." Seto tries to explain. Usagi simply hands Pegasus the same drawing she showed Seto on their first date.

He stares at it for some time, looking from it to Seto and back again, when he notices something that should be a mistake and yet it didn't feel like it. He snaps his head up to them. "This is-"

"Earth? Yeah. Threw me for a loop too." Seto admitted.

Pegasus hands back the picture, and Usagi proceeds to start handing him others. He can't believe what he's seeing in them. Dancing, wars, destruction, some people he can recognize, others he can not. She's telling him something else with these pictures...She drew these! He looked up to confirm, and Usagi only had to nod before he was back to looking through them.

"No wonder you two work so well." Pegasus concluded, handing the pictures back. Seto was about to object, but Pegasus continued. "Your stuff is just as crazy as his stuff, and you both seem to have had time to adjust to it all."

"Mr. Pegasus, why now?" Usagi asked, too curious to keep the question to herself.

"I finally feel like myself again, and I'm not exactly getting younger over here. You're old enough now to decide for yourself if you want me to be in your life or not." He answered. "Other than that, I'm not sure what to tell you."

"Do you know what the Silver Millennium Crystal is?" Usagi asked. Pegasus's head snapped up again.

"Why would you be asking about a thing like that?" He asked.

"Because it's meant to be mine, and a lot of bad people are looking for it. If anything, it must be protected." Usagi stated, in earnest.

"Your birth mother talked of it, but it all seemed like it was in riddles. I can't say I'll be much help, but I'll look around for her notes." He promised.

The rest of the meal passed by with relative ease and calmness. Pegasus found that he really enjoyed the place, despite his reservations upon seeing the uniforms. Why his daughter wanted to work here when Kaiba could take care of her was beyond him, and yet he could see how loyal these people were to Usagi. After a while, she excused herself to check in with her boss. Pegasus took that time to talk to Seto privately.

"So, Kaiba, is she as happy as she seems? Does she have friends? Do you love her?" Pegasus asked.

"For the most part, I believe she is as happy as she seems. She does have a bad habit of not telling me things she thinks will make me worry. Trouble has a habit of following this girl. She has a severe lack of self preservation when someone is in danger, and she tries to carry too much of the world on her own. As for friends? Legion, for they are many, though I have a feeling it was not so before she moved here...As for my love for her." Seto paused at this last part, unable to hide the blush that crept across his face. "I never thought that kind of life was possible for me. She is...always pushing me to be better, to be more than what I was. It is maddening at times. You know, she actually stayed away from me for weeks, because she knew I was having the same dreams as her, and she didn't want me to feel like she was taking away the choice. I can't picture my life without her...I don't want to."

 **A/N: So what do you guys think? Too much?**


	9. Chapter 9

Description: She's got to tell them sometime, and what will Kaiba do when she pulls another one of her too risky stunts?

Chapter 9

Things were getting complicated with the last general. Even with Mina joining the group as Sailor Venus and Rei as Sailor Mars, it was not getting any better. They could not defeat him. Stories of the Duel Monsters he controlled were starting to get out. Usagi began falling on not so old habits, taking risks that were far too big, but even that didn't work. It just ended with more cuts, burns and bruises, though they were able to save more people. Seto had given her a look when she'd told him what she'd done, as he helped clean small cuts and add burn cream where needed, but he hadn't said anything, hadn't told her to stop. The look simply said 'be careful, my love'.

She has one more thing she can try, and then they'll have to call another meeting to come up with something else. Her chance came while her and Mokuba were out shopping for Christmas gifts. The last general had taken to attacking in broad daylight now. She ordered Mokuba to get back inside the mall and call for Seto. She knew that she couldn't keep him safe and fight off both the Duel Monster and the last general, and she wasn't expecting to be alone when she tried this. She also wasn't expecting him to have new powers this time, and found herself being choked by nothing while being lifted into the air.

"You will not harm her!" Seto screamed, punching the General in the face before he could erect a barrier between them. It caused Sailor Moon to be released from the hold, but he had taken to wrapping his arm around her neck.

"I am Nephrite. You will give me the Silver Millennium Crystal! The energy it contains will feed my queen." The last general said to Seto, not struggling in the slightest to hold her though she herself struggled to break free.

"I can not give you what I do not have!" Seto shouted, desperate and angry. "Release her!"

"I know you. Your name, what is it?" Nephrite asked, seemingly unfamiliar with curiosity.

"I am Seto Kaiba. You hold someone dear to me." Seto answered, angrily, trying to remain calm.

"My queen demands energy. I must." Nephrite stated, confused.

"Mine demands nothing." Seto responded.

Just then, Usagi's hand was finally able to touch Nephrite's forehead. The distraction Seto provided had worked like a charm, even though it had not been the one she planned. The bright light and an unconscious Nephrite were the results, and that's what she'd hoped for. She mouthed,'I will be fine, go check on Mokuba', and then she was off carrying Nephrite with her. Mokuba had watched the whole thing from inside the mall of course. There had been no way he was going to miss that. Even though he could not tell his friends who Sailor Moon was, he knew witnessing her would be something he could tell them.

 _A few moments later..._

"So, Mokuba. You ready to continue Christmas shopping?" Usagi asked, skillfully having hidden behind Seto.

No one got a chance to say anything, because Seto whirled around to face her too fast to allow it. He kissed her like a desperate man trying not to drown in the middle of the ocean. "That was your plan?" He asked, still shaking from the panic, not allowing an answer as he kissed her just as fiercely as before.

"Not really, no." She answered, when they came up for air. "My plan involved the rest of the scouts, the other generals, and then maybe you. I can't believe you did that, punching him in the face without a second thought! Sexy as all hell."

"Some of us are bleeding through our eyes right now." Mokuba groaned.

"You asked for dating advice, kid. Where did you think it would lead?" Usagi asked, laughter in her voice. "Let's finish up our Christmas shopping."

"Alright, but I'm tagging along. After that, I don't think I can bring myself to physically let you go right now." Seto agreed, still clinging to her waist.

"I haven't gotten your gift yet!" She exclaimed, but he would not be moved on this.

"Till my nerves calm down then." He was negotiating now. He was a businessman after all. "Usako, don't ask me that just yet... _I can't_."

"Oh, alright." She reluctantly agreed.

It wasn't long till she shared a knowing look with Mokuba. He had been in similar situations before, usually after a kidnapping, without the kissing of course. She wasn't going to get to Setos' gift today unless Mokuba ran some interference for her. It wasn't easy, but Seto soon became so distracted by Mokuba asking about various things in the mall that he hadn't realized when she'd gone. When he did realize it, he almost flew into a blind panic.

"Seto, stop!" Mokuba cried. Seto paused, and Mokuba knew he only had a brief window to convince him in. "She has got to get your gift, and you can't be there when she picks it. Besides, this gives us a chance to find her gift from you."

"All I know how to do is jewelry, and she won't want that because she knows it's my go to gift for everything." Seto said, a bit frustrated, knowing Mokuba was right.

"What about a custom piece?" Mokuba asked. "Maybe some art supplies, just in case the jewelry isn't ready in time."

"Still kind of a go to gift, but that could work. Go check on her while I talk with the jewelers." Seto asked, calming down. Mokuba was gone before he'd finished the sentence.

Mokuba found her in an artisan glass shop.

"Mokuba, what do you think?" Usagi asked, without looking at him, concentrating on the Blue Eyes White Dragon glass sculpture in front of her. "He has enough Duel Monster things, all things considering, I'm sure. But this has his name written all over it."

"He'd love it." Mokuba answered. She had good taste.

"How did you distract him, by the way?" She asked curiously.

"Getting a gift for you." He answered truthfully.

"Don't tell me what it is. I want to be surprised. Unless there's a chance I can bribe you, of course." She stated, and then began talking with the cashier again. "Is there any way I can get you to wrap this here for me? I'm afraid the guy this is going to is our ride home, and I don't want him seeing this ahead of time."

"Of course, Miss." The Cashier said knowingly. "He must be very special for you to go through so much trouble."

She was blushing now. "He is. Thank you so much for your help."

When everything was wrapped, and packed away, she turned to Mokuba. "Alright, let's go find him."

"Hang on." He said, and called his brother. "Where are you?"

"Just got back from the art supply shop. I'm working with the jewelers on two custom pieces." Seto answered.

"Really, why the change in plans?" Mokuba asked. This felt like being a secret agent, and he was loving every minute of it.

"I've already worked out the pair of earrings, but I...I'm thinking maybe I shouldn't wait till the end of the school year to ask. Working on the design with them now. Do you think this is too soon?"

"Seto...That's going to be the best gift ever!" Mokuba was bouncing around now, he was so happy.

"Well don't go spilling the beans. These people are under strict orders to keep this quite with all the legal mumbo I could muster, but I can't do that to you. Don't tell her, don't tell anybody, it will ruin the surprise and I'll lose my nerve. Keep her distracted for at least the next ten minutes." He rambled, and then he hung up.

"He's not done with your gift yet. Let's check out the food court, I hear there's ice cream!" Mokuba said happily.

"How much bribery will it take to get you to reveal what my Christmas gift is?" Usagi asked, mildly curious, as they made their way.

"Resorting to bribery already?" Mokuba asked, gleefully. "I thought you'd wait till after ice cream for that."

"Turns out I'm weak willed when it comes to Christmas gifts." Usagi replied, catching his happiness too.

Seto showed up at the food court moments later, but refused to divulge even a hint about her gifts. He only showed mild interest when it came to his own gift, and it was sitting right in front of him wrapped and everything. Mokuba was having the time of his life. Usagi had bribed him with everything under the sun, and still he wouldn't budge. It was even more fun for him to watch as Usagi tried to bribe him with Seto sitting there. The amusement in his big brothers eyes was enough. Finally, she admitted defeat. Christmas was only a few weeks away, surely she could wait till then.

 _Just moments before..._

Maximilian Pegasus thought he would never see the day. He witnessed Kaiba kissing Usagi as if he were a man drowning. What had happened to cause him to shake like that? What had happened that Kaiba would throw out his cold reserve in an instant? He watched as his daughter fussed with Kaiba over Christmas shopping, and when Mokuba distracted his older brother, he followed them and waited for Mokuba to go back to his daughter. He listened as Seto worked out details for the custom earrings, but when he heard the conversation on the phone he couldn't believe it. 'I'm thinking maybe I shouldn't wait till the end of the school year to ask' Ask what? It wasn't what he thought it was, was it?

"You're going to ask her to marry you, aren't you?" Pegasus asked, in disbelief as he walked up after the phone call.

"What are you doing here? Did you follow me?" Kaiba asked, paranoia sinking in.

"No, Usagi messaged me telling me what she'd be doing today. We try to talk now. I thought to surprise her, but imagine _my_ surprise upon seeing _this_. Kaiba-boy, I never thought I'd see the day." Pegasus said, full of amusement. "I'm happy for you."

"Pegasus, this whole emotions thing is still new for me. I'd appreciate it if you could knock off the prodding." Seto almost growled, in annoyance.

"Relax, Kaiba. Maybe I can help." Pegasus said, pulling out a box, and showing the ring inside to Seto. "This was her mothers. I had planned on giving this to her the next time we have dinner, but this seems a far better plan." He looked to the jeweler. "Use the stones in this to match the design specifications Kaiba gave you, and anything else you can use."

Seto was floored. "You would do this?" He asked, not trusting himself to say more.

"Her mother would have wanted it." Pegasus stated. "I've wasted so much time."

"I should get going. Mokuba can only buy me so much time before Usako gets suspicious." Seto said, beginning to head out. "Pegasus...Thank you for this...It was unexpected, but nice."

"New fields for us both then." Pegasus replied. "Go, get back to my daughter, Kaiba."

Usagi spent more time hanging out with Ami, Mina, Makoto, and Rei. The five of them really hadn't had much time outside of school and fighting to socialize. Rei worked as a shrine maiden at the shrine her grandpa ran. Ami was the daughter of a couple of doctors. So while she had money, she was lonely. Mina loved to sing, something that made Kunzite happy to no end apparently. Makoto was already working on plans for her restaurant. It was a nice surprise when Ami offered to help. She loved her parents very much, but did not want to be a doctor like them. It seemed like such a lonely life.

Makoto was thrilled to have her help. Usagi even suggested a Maid Cafe, and though Makoto blushed at the idea, she had to admit the place Usagi worked was a place where people could feel at home, calm and happy. Rei simply planned to take over the shrine after her grandpa passed away, and Mina planned to maybe have her own karaoke bar, as she doubted being a Sailor Scout would let her go away for tours around the world. Usagi felt just a bit guilty for taking away a piece of her friends dream. It had never been her intention, and Luna harping about duty didn't help matters.

"I'm just glad the boys are finally back to themselves." Usagi stated. "This Queen has a plan, but we don't know who she is, what her goals are if she gets her hands on the Silver Millennium Crystal, anything."

"I'm just happy Kunzite found me before he could be taken by her." Mina said, a blush crossing her face.

"Me too." Usagi smiled. "I don't think I could have handed over my best friend to anyone else."

"Is it weird of me to think that Joey is only with me because I make great food?" Makoto asked, laughter in her smile.

"I think it helps, but I doubt that's why he stays." Usagi laughed. "At least you always know what he's thinking. With Seto it's so hard to tell. Did I mention what he did the other day?"

"Not yet, but knowing you it will be good." Rei stated, knowing how trouble followed her friend.

"Christmas shopping, Nephrite shows up. You all knew my plan, it did not involve me trying this by myself. I'm in the air being choked to death, and Seto ( _Mr. you should have more self preservation even if someone else is in danger, Kaiba_ ) runs up without a second thought, and punches him _in the face!_ " Usagi explained, her eyes alight with a mix of pride and astonishment. She calmed down then, was almost sullen. "There's something else I haven't told you..."

"Usagi, you don't have to if you aren't ready to talk about it yet, whatever it is." Ami stated.

"I'm waiting till there's a day all the friends can get together. I don't know how everyone will react." Usagi admitted.

The day came sooner than she expected. Yugi had suggested a gathering at his place before the holidays kicked in and they friends had family plans. When the day finally came, she wasn't sure she could go through with it. They hadn't even told Mokuba. Everyone picked up on her distress, in their own way, and offered words of encouragement. This was a time to celebrate being with friends and family. Whatever it was that was bothering her, would be understood surely.

"Look, whatever it is, it can't be as bad as that sad face you're making." Anzu said, out of nowhere. She had a way of doing that.

"It might be. You all might hate me." Usagi was visibly nervous now.

"Whatever it is, Usagi, we'll listen first before reacting...except for Joey. He'll be eating." Yugi said, trying to lighten her mood.

"Hey..." Joey objected...through a mouthful of food, causing laughter around the room.

"Deep breath, Usako. You don't have to do this now, if you don't want to." Seto stated. "It's been a lot for you to process."

"I know, but if I don't say it now, I'll lose my nerve." Usagi said, and turned to everyone. "If you all could lower the music for a bit, I have something I need to say."

The music was turned down, and they waited.

"A couple of weeks ago, I got hit with several pieces of big news I wasn't really sure how to handle. Seto, and my work by default, have been the only ones to know" She paused, as she took another breath. "It turns out I'm adopted. My family kept it secret because the father asked it of them, as he was not in a good place to get to know me. He reached out to Seto first, after checking with my parents to see if it was okay, I guess to get a handle on how to approach me." A pause for another breath. "My work knows, because I needed a restaurant I felt safe in, they would de-nut anyone who wanted to hurt me, and it was short notice. I've gotten past the 'I'm adopted' bit, but I didn't tell you, because it's who my biological father is that I thought would make you angry at me for keeping this to myself. You have to understand, I didn't know. I have no wish to hurt any of you, and it appears he is a better man now, but he's stayed away from all of you at my request because I wanted to tell you myself."

"We know him?" Yugi asked, curiously.

"Very much so." Usagi answered, tears rolling down her face now. "He has tormented you all at some point I'm sure."

"Usagi, you can't help who it is. You know we all love you." Grandpa Moto stated.

"Even if it's _Maximilian Pegasus_?" Usagi asked, finally revealing her secret.

Grandpa Moto sat down in the chair behind him. No wonder the girl had kept it secret, the knowledge felt heavy. Joey actually dropped the food he was eating, and stared trying to make sense of it all. Mokuba hugged her, because no matter what, she was his partner in crime. Ami, the other scouts, and the Generals did not understand the significance. So they did not react except to marvel that the secret of her adoption had taken so long to be revealed to her. Tristan, Bakura, and Dustin just stood there the way Joey did. Anzu wanted to reach out to her, but she knew what Pegasus had done and why Usagi would hesitate to tell them. It was Yugi that Usagi looked to most, and he had yet to say anything. His eyes were simply wide with the realization that one of his best friends was the daughter of one of his oldest enemies.

"I'm sorry...I didn't know." She mumbled, and then without warning ran out of the room and the shop. Seto had not been able to grab her before she could leave.

"Are you coming with me or not." Seto asked, coolly. It took a second before Yugi realized it was Seto talking to him.

"It's just a lot to take in, I didn't mean to..." Yugi tried to say, before looking for his coat.

"No wonder she was so scared to say anything." Grandpa Moto marveled. "She's such a happy person, to find this out about yourself, to have to tell the people he betrayed..."

"We can talk later." Joey declared. "Knowing Usagi, she's so upset she's run outside without her coat or shoes."

"Agreed." Seto stated. Everyone began gathering their coats and things. Mokuba held him back for just a second.

"He's not trying to take her away from us, is he?" Mokuba asked, fear clearly visible in his eyes. "That's my partner in crime. Who's suppose to get in trouble with me if she's gone?"

"He's not trying to take her away. That's the first thing I asked." Seto said, kneeling down to face him. "He just wants to make up for lost time. Now let's go find her."

Usagi hadn't waited to see how they would react once they came to their senses. She had panicked and bolted out the door without a thought, not noticing her lack of coat or shoes till she stopped to get her bearings. In despair, she simply sat down in the snow and cried. Why had she thought to tell them? Now she had ruined everything. Surely they hated her now. It looked like Yugi had been fighting a war within himself, the others either lost in thought or not fully part of the situation so maybe there was a chance she could salvage some of her friendships, but she did not want to make them choose between them. Mokuba had hugged her though, but Seto had given her space. Did that mean that even Seto was lost to her now?

She heard shouts in the distance, but she did not register them as her friends looking for her and chose to ignore them. In truth, she was beginning to feel sleepy, either from the cold or the emotional drain the day had taken on her, she wasn't really sure which. The voices were closer now, but they couldn't belong to her friends. The daughter of such an enemy didn't deserve friends. It was then that warm arms embraced her, and she looked up in her daze to see who held her now.

"Didn't you hear us calling for you?" Seto asked, kissing her forehead. "You worried me you know, running off like that."

"Here's a blanket." Yugi said, unwrapping it and placing it around her. "You'll catch a cold like this."

"Let's get you back inside." Seto said, wrapping her up even tighter, and carrying her bridal style back to Yugi's.

She hadn't said anything, too far into the daze to do so. Instead, she focused on the warmth of being in Seto's arms. She listened as Yugi told her how the others had reacted, how Seto had been the one to rally them into looking for her, not that he'd needed to say much. Mokuba was busy calling the others back, letting them know that she had been found. Grandpa Moto had hot chocolate waiting for everyone when they returned, giving Usagi marshmallows in hers when she'd pitifully asked for them. Right now, there was nothing he would deny her. Everyone expressed their apologies for not reacting, and making her think they did not love her anymore. Yugi had been inwardly talking with Yami, the inner battle she had witnessed in him that was the final straw for her bolting. In turn, she apologized to everyone for making them worry when she'd ran out so foolishly without shoes or a coat.

The festivities continued on a lighter note after that. They asked her questions of course, how she found out, what had the first meeting been like, what was he like now, were they talking, that kind of stuff. Most of the others began to say their goodbyes, leaving before the snow could get them stuck. Usagi had passed out on the couch before the last of them left, and then it was just Grandpa Moto, Yugi, Seto and Mokuba watching over a sleeping Usagi, talking amongst themselves.

"Pegasus has done more to this family than any other. I can't blame her for being so afraid to tell us, for bolting before we could really process what she'd said." Grandpa Moto said, looking over at her. "I hope she can forgive us for being too stunned to assure her she will always have a place here."

"She would say there's nothing to forgive." Seto replied. "If anything, she will still feel guilty for making us worry in the morning."

"And you?" Yugi asked. "What would you say to this?"

Seto sighed. "Yugi, if this had been 3 years ago...or even last year, I can not say I would be as forgiving. But we have grown up since then I would think, and she has been working on me to repair the rest of it." He said, trying to decide how he would end his answer. "I can only try to follow her lead on this. My first thought after finding this out, was that she had been placed there by him to take over my company by some long haul thing, but she was too shocked for me to believe my paranoid brain. She forgave me that."

"Has everyone made up now?" Usagi asked, sleepily, sitting up from the couch and rubbing her eyes. "I fell asleep I think."

"Yes, come on. We need to go home. It's already snowed a good deal outside now." Seto said, softening his gaze towards her. She was adorable when she was trying to stay awake.

"I insist you three stay the night." Yugi stated. "It's too dangerous to drive in this at night. You can try to make it home in the morning."

"She can sleep in your room. There's a pullout sofa in there Mokuba can use. You and Seto can sleep on the couches here in the living room. I'm going to bed, I've had a lot of excitement for one day." Grandpa Moto said, and then he was gone. Usagi and Mokuba were shuffled to Yugi's room, and Seto and Yugi stayed up for a bit more talking before going to sleep.

"Has Mokuba told you yet?" Seto asked, out-of-the-blue, unable to resist telling _someone_.

"Usagi mentioned some time back that you two had finally said 'I love you'...Was that not it?" Yugi asked, seeing Seto shake his head.

"Usagi wouldn't know this. It's what I'm planning for her Christmas gift. I'm surprised Mokuba hasn't said anything. The boy was fit to burst when I told him what it was." Seto said, grinning, noting that he was doing that more and more these days.

"Well now I'm not going to be able to sleep till you tell me." Yugi declared, and waited.

"I know that when I asked her to move in with me at the hospital, what my intentions were should things keep going on as they have, but I don't think I can wait till the school year is done." Seto admitted, amused that Yugi's eyes were now as wide as saucers. "Pegasus is even helping me with it."

"Kaiba...are you...are you going to ask her to marry you?" Yugi asked in hushed tones, Seto nodding in response. "How does Pegasus play into this? I doubt you would ask for his blessing."

"He shows up, expecting to surprise Usako at the mall, finds me at the jewelers instead. Gives me her mothers ring, and tells me to use it however they can on the custom ring I've commissioned the jewelers. He was going to give the ring to Usako, but this was better he said." Seto explained, in wondering disbelief. "I'm not use to all this. I don't know how she can put up with me. She's never based her feelings on the dreams, or else I would credit them for her patience. She's even helped my friendships with all of you in the nerd herd. In a million years I never thought I would be staying at your house to ride out a snow storm."

"She seems to have that affect on people." Yugi agreed. "She's not had to have as much patience as you'd expect. You've grown more in these past several months than you realize. Think about it, none of us thought there would be a truce with Joey."

"It was hurting Usako. She wasn't use to the fighting like you guys are." Seto said, a touch defensively.

"Exactly. You stopped because you saw it hurting her. The old you would never have done that." Yugi pointed out. "She'll say yes, you know. I'm happy for you."

"Don't jinx it." Seto said, trying to sound harsh, but not pulling it off. After a while, the two slowly drifted off to sleep.

A/N: So what do you all think?


	10. Chapter 10

**Last time**

"She seems to have that affect on people." Yugi agreed. "She's not had to have as much patience as you'd expect. You've grown more in these past several months than you realize. Think about it, none of us thought there would be a truce with Joey."

"It was hurting Usako. She wasn't use to the fighting like you guys are." Seto said, a touch defensively.

"Exactly. You stopped because you saw it hurting her. The old you would never have done that." Yugi pointed out. "She'll say yes, you know. I'm happy for you."

"Don't jinx it." Seto said, trying to sound harsh, but not pulling it off. After a while, the two slowly drifted off to sleep.

Chapter 10

The next day, Kaiba had the limo drop Usagi and Mokuba off at the mansion while he went into work. At least that is the excuse he gave them. In all honesty, he did get work done while he was there. A new security system needed to be tested, and the bugs for a new dueling platform needed to be worked out. He did these things, but when he got the call from the jewelers, he dropped everything and headed out to them. Usagi had been itching to get back into the studio, so he knew that she would not take notice of his plan.

Mokuba had been alerted via text message to keep the girl busy today, with no details in case Usagi intercepted the message. His employees didn't know whether to acknowledge his change in behavior or not, and so went about as though everything were normal...until he gave everyone a day off so that they could spend it with family. It was the day before Christmas Eve after all. They silently blessed the woman that had been working on Kaiba to loosen up. He waited until the last one was gone, sent out the email to the other Kaiba Corp buildings, locked up and left.

The earrings had turned out perfectly, small little upturned crescent moons hung by a pearl. She would love them. The ring was something else entirely. He had to give the jeweler credit. No other ring would do. The main cluster of jewels looked like a lotus, the band was intricate, almost elvish in design, small jewels throughout. She would love it.

Usagi and Mokuba were surprised to see him home so early, but were happy that he had. Mokuba and Seto spent the rest of the day watching movies or playing various games. They occasionally saw Usagi come out of the studio for food, usually covered in small patches of paint. Finally, Seto had had enough. He'd gotten out of work early to spend the day with them both. What was she doing that couldn't wait?

He turned to Mokuba, and huffed in annoyance. "Is this what you two deal with because of me on a daily basis?"

"Yeah." Mokuba admitted, sheepishly. "She's like you that way. Once she gets a creative bent going, it takes the jaws of life to get her out of there."

"I'm not _that_ bad, am I?" He asked, knowing the answer before he asked. Mokuba just gave him a pointed look.

"It's been a couple of months since you've pulled that stunt regularly, but yes." Mokuba replied.

"Alright, I think we need to bring out the jaws of life." Seto said, determined. "Let's get her out of there."

They went to look in the studio, but found that she was not there. Instead, they found her hovering near the tea pot, muttering something along the lines of _Nectar of the gods_ and _My precise_. When she turned around to face them, she had this grin on her face like she knew she'd been caught. She let them shuffle her back to the living room, where there was more games and movies to be had. Only once did she try to sneak back to the studio, only to find that she had been locked out. Seto almost burst out laughing when he saw her dejected pouty face, as he led her back to the living room. With that, she admitted defeat.

Christmas Eve morning brought the beautiful smell what was cinnamon rolls, eggs, bacon and toast. Usagi and Mokuba silently snuck to the kitchen to see who would be the first to steal a piece of bacon before Seto could stop them. He had only just turned around, when he looked back and saw both of them with a piece of bacon in their mouths. Deciding not to face punishment, they ran until he called them back for breakfast.

The day consisted of snowball fights, snow angels and hot cocoa. Usagi called Pegasus to wish him a Merry Christmas, a surprise considering she hadn't decided what to do till that morning. When she called her parents to wish them a Merry Christmas, Seto asked to speak to them afterwords. He went off into another part of the house so she could not hear him, but Mokuba distracted her with more games before she could wonder at it. Whatever they told him had him grinning from ear to ear when he returned her phone.

That night, she gave Mokuba and Seto their smaller gifts. It was a Tsukino family tradition to receive the small gifts on Christmas Eve, the rest on Christmas itself. Mokuba loved his new computer bag, and Seto was amusingly flipping through his food themed yearly planner. She was not known for subtly, that's for sure. Mokuba gave her the art supplies Seto had picked out, explaining that it was from them both, which she loved. Seto gave her the crescent moon earrings.

"You don't need to shower me with expensive things, you know." She said, blushing as she ran a finger over them.

"I know, but I wanted to just this once." He said, sheepishly. "Try them on."

She put them on, giving him a small kiss afterwords. "They're beautiful."

"Don't hate me tomorrow." He warned, unable to stop a smile from showing.

"More expensive things?" She asked, a bit cautiously.

"Just one." He promised.

"That's okay, I splurged on your gift too." She admitted sheepishly.

Christmas morning was announced with a bouncing Mokuba on her bed. Seto had opted to sleep in his own room, so as not to prematurely blurt out what her Christmas gift was. So Mokuba and Usagi bounded into his room, much to the annoyance of a very sleepy Seto. Breakfast was a group effort between the three of them. Mokuba opened his gifts from them both after breakfast, a new laptop from Seto and a few games from Usagi. She was surprised though, that Seto was sending him away for the rest of the day to hang out with a few of his friends.

"Why did you do that?" She asked, after Mokuba was gone.

"I wanted us to exchange our gifts in private." He said simply "and Mokuba wanted to visit his friends."

"Oh alright, you open yours first." She said, excited, and rushed over to the tree to get his gift.

He opened it without delay, and sat back and just stared at it. "Usako...It's beautiful. Can I put it in my office at work? I'll think of you whenever I look at it."

"Of course, I'm glad you like it." She said, softly. "It's hard to shop for the man who has everything."

"I love it." Seto replied with a kiss. "My turn."

"Seto...are you alright?" Usagi asked. He seemed so nervous now. "Whatever is wrong, we can fix it."

"You think..? No, nothings wrong. I just...I'm just nervous. Your gift is special. I really want you to like it." He said, not quite looking at her.

"I'm sure I'll love it, whatever it is. I know I pick on you about buying expensive things, but I'll love whatever it is because it's from you!" Usagi insisted. She was sitting straight up, on the couch now. He was standing on his knees, head resting on her left shoulder.

"Usako, where do you see us now?" He asked, trying to distract her. She rarely paid attention to touch when she was distracted.

"We're in the living room..." She grinned. "We are together now, that is what is important."

"And do you see us that way always? Not in your dreams, but your heart?" He asked, his hand running along her left arm.

"Always." She insisted, rubbing his back with her right hand.

"You scared me, you know. That stunt you pulled at the mall. I know you weren't planning it that way, but when I saw you like that, I panicked and punched that guy before I realized what it was I was doing. My only thought was ' _Not her_ '. I'm not powerful on my own, not like you. I need you to stick around. Every day, you help me to be a little bit better than I was, more than I was..." He was rambling now, he knew, but the words were meaningful all the same.

"Seto...?"

"Shhh, let me finish" He murmured into her hair, and continued. "You turned my world upside down the moment you entered it, and I never want it to go back to the way it was before..." He backed away just enough to look in her eyes. They were wide, and tearful. Had he said something wrong? "Please don't cry. I'll take it all back if it will make you feel better."

She laughed at that last part. "No, it's just the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. Is this what my gift was?"

"Partly, but not all of it." Seto replied, then grinning, remembering the words he had spoken to her on their first surprise date, as he slipped the ring on her finger. "If you think you can deal with all my crazy stuff, and I think I can deal with all your crazy stuff, then I think we should try to make a go of this...Will you marry me, Usagi Tsukino?"

Usagi couldn't speak for a moment. She simply stared in wonder at the man who loved her. The words he had spoken were already the best gift she could have ever received from him. Of course he would have to top it with something like this. She did not look at the ring yet, knowing his taste in jewelry was fantastic. She wanted to savior this moment, the unguarded look of love in his eyes as he waited for her answer.

"Oh _Seto...Yes!_ Yes, I'll marry you!" She exclaimed, tears of happiness escaping her eyes.

He wiped away her tears with his thumbs, as he cradled her face in his hands, and gently kissed her lips. "When would you like to tell everyone else?"

"I'm assuming Mokuba, and my parents know already?" Usagi asked, pulling him to sit upon the couch now.

"Mmhmm...and Pegasus, and Yugi." Seto mentioned. When Usagi pulled back from him and stared, he continued. "Pegasus ran into me when I was ordering the ring. Gave me your birth mothers ring to use however the jewelers could. Yugi found out the night you ran out into the snow. After you went asleep, I stayed up talking to him, wondering on how my life had changed because of you. I was worried that Mokuba had spilled the beans already, but it was me who couldn't wait to say something."

 ******* **Lemon Warning*****

"I'm torn between wanting to tell everyone now, and staying in to celebrate privately." Usagi mused, as she kissed along his throat, lightly working over the buttons on his shirt.

"This does sound like it should be deliberated on." He said, bemused, lost in the kisses and nips she traced along his neck, not realizing she was working on the buttons on his shirt until the last one was undone. "You shouldn't tease me, Usako..."

"Who said anything about teasing?" Usagi replied, mischievously, as she moved closer to him to help take off his shirt. "I am willing to try, if you are willing to be patient."

For a while he had no more words. She leaned in against him, hands running along his chest which seemed unnaturally warm now. She traced along each scar she found, as if trying to memorize every inch of him. Feeling a bit self conscious, he almost backed away. He realized though, that he had been doing the same thing to her. She had different scars to memorize, from fighting as Sailor Moon or childhood injuries. Perhaps, she saw no difference in them or sought to heal them in her way. He could feel her fingernails lightly brush up his neck, and dig ever so slightly into his scalp. At the same time, she lightly bit down on his lower lip, causing him to moan in spite if himself.

"Are you sure, you haven't done this before?" He asked, one eye brow arched. He grinned as he watched a blush colour her face. Adorable.

"Pretty sure." She laughed, nervousness touching the outer edges of it. "I blame my friends for giving me those sex filled romance novels, filling my head with ideas."

"You keep that up, I won't have enough self control for us to make it to a bed." He teased.

"I think I can fix that." She replied, hoping her voice sounded sultry. She had literally teleported them to his room.

To his credit, he was only surprised for a moment, then laughed and said. "You are never allowed to be late for school again." before gently pushing her down onto the bed.

"But that's how I keep in such great shape." She laughed.

She wasn't really sure how the rest of their clothes came off, because she hadn't teleported them away, but gone they were. He seemed to love kissing on her neck to her collarbone, sending goosebumps through her as she continued to caress anywhere she could reach. The trail of his kisses continued downwards, only slightly aware that one of his hands was trailing up to her left breast. She was not expecting his tongue to circle around the hardened peak of it, for him to nibble ever so slightly.

In reaction to his attentions, she'd instinctively arched her hips up against him. The sound it caused him to make was low, animalistic even. He himself was having a hard time focusing. This was the first time for her, and he was planning to make and pleasurable and painless as possible. He turned his attentions to her right breast, giving it the same ministrations, while slowly beginning to run his left hand along her body again.

"We can stop any time, just say so, Usako." Seto said, his voice strained.

He waited only long enough to see her shake her head no, before returning to kissing along her stomach. Each kiss lower than the last, leaving a trail of soft pink places that were gone within moments. Usagi did not have to wonder long where he was going. His hands gripping her hips to keep them in place as his tongue slid over her clit. Her hips bucked in response, but his grip was firm, and they did not move much. Unable to stop herself, Usagi moaned loudly, crying out his name, too busy being caught up in the feeling to be worried if anyone could hear her.

She felt as if she were gasping for air, as the air itself caught in her throat. One hand grasping as they threatened to shred them, the other entwined in his hair. She felt the energy build up around her, and he continued to lick, suck and nibble. The more she moaned his name, the more it excited him, and it wasn't long until it hit her hard. Fireworks filled her vision, as she arched uncontrollably, riding out the wave that was her first orgasm. Wave after wave drowned out everything, until the sound of his breathing was all she could hear. He began kissing along her hips, at the points where his fingernails had dug into them.

"Usako, we can stop here if you wish." His voice was strained, in an effort to remain even. "We don't have to..." He didn't get the chance to finish the sentence. She had pulled him up, and pushed him to where he was laying face up on the bed now.

"Those awful books really did have some great ideas in them." Was her only reply.

It was the only warning he got, before she licked around the head of him and took him into her mouth a little bit at a time. Surprise had him shoot up in alarm, but pleasure had him lay back down moaning. She found a steady rhythm that seemed to cause him great pleasure. He clutched the sheet wildly, blushing more out of surprise than anything. This was not something he expected from their first time together. The sight of it almost undid him. It was his turn to moan her name. She vaguely heard him tell her to stop, but she did not want to when she knew he was enjoying her efforts.

"Usako, _please_! If you want to continue, we have to stop!" He begged.

It was the only thing that shocked her into stopping. She had made Seto Kaiba beg. She was a bit disappointed in having to stop, but the knowledge that she could make him sound like that felt like its own kind of power. For a moment, she had had power over him, and she liked it. He chuckled at her obvious disappointment, and newfound power.

"My love." He gasped, as he flipped her to where she now lay face up on the bed again. "You may very well be the death of me."

Before he continued any further, he reached into his dresser drawer, and pulled out a condom. Usagi blushed even more as she realized she hadn't even thought to ask about it. She'd been on the pill for so long anyway, but she was glad he had either the forethought or the courtesy to have them. She supposed past flings had helped to ensure the habit, and for that she was grateful.

After he put it on, he slid up her slowly and eased himself between her legs. He began kissing her softly, with all the love he felt in that moment, and began easing himself into her. He watched her eyes, making sure that he took his time so as not to hurt her. There was pressure sure, and moments where it was slightly uncomfortable, but whenever she felt it get to that point he would slow down again. It allowed her to catch her breath again.

"Are you sure?" He asked, resting his weight on his arms as he touched his forehead to her own.

She responded by lifting her hips up, forcing him the rest of the way inside of her. Both of them moaned in response to the feeling of it. After a moment, the two began to move in time together in a steady rhythm. It wasn't long before she came for him again. He felt her tense around him, tearing at what was left of his control. She dug her fingernails into his shoulders and down his back, trying not to dig too deeply. Her control was slipping too, but he could see her try and could feel pleasure at her fingertips because of it.

The rhythm began to pick up, each responding to the others needs. He knew it would not be long now before he came as well, and fought against it to bring her one last burst. Unable to fight it anymore, he fell forward, burying his face against her shoulder, and bit down as he came. Usagi cried out his name again, as this caused her to reach her final orgasm for the night, caught up in the euphoric mixture of pain and pleasure.

She was perfectly content to lay there forever, completely spent and happy, making a disapproving sigh as he moved out of her. Seto chuckled in agreement, for there was no other place that felt like home quite the way she did. He had to get rid of the condom and the both of them had to clean off themselves. Usagi made a mental note to ask later why they never mention this particular bit in the books she read, though she supposed it was because there was nothing romantic about haphazardly stumbling through the bathroom with limbs that don't seem to have feeling in them anymore.

 ***** Lemon end *****

"I suggest a nap." Seto said, out-of-the-blue, making his way back to the bed. "We can get up in a little bit, take a bath, and then fly over to your parents for dinner. We can pick up Mokuba before we go."

Usagi cooed in agreement. "Come to bed then."

He grinned, and followed her to get under the covers. They were almost asleep when he pulled her in closer to him, his face kissing her forehead, and asked. "Did I hurt you? Are you happy? Usako, I tried to make it last as long as I thought I could, to make it as special as it should be for you. I love you." She looked up to see the worry pooling in his eyes.

"Seto, I love you. You didn't hurt me in a way I didn't enjoy. I might bite you next time." She said, grinning. "I am the happiest I could possibly be in this moment, and you are the most considerate lover anyone could ever hope to have." She gave him an even bigger grin at that last statement.

"Good. I'm going to spend the rest of my life, trying to make you as happy as you are right now." He promised sleepily.

"You have a high bar to reach then, Seto Kaiba." She responded, drifting off as well.

A/N: I've never wrote a lemon before, but it seems to have turned out okay. Next chapter in a few days.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Mokuba knew about the ring of course, but he hadn't had the chance to see it till they came to pick him up. "I told you she would say yes!" Causing Usagi to blush.

"I thought I was your partner in crime." She objected.

"Pre standing arrangement with the brother." Mokuba admitted, with no shame.

"No fair." She cried, but her heart wasn't really in it.

Having a private plane helped cut down flight time to Usagi's childhood home. It did not help Seto calm down his nerves. He had received their blessing sure...well, her fathers blessing anyway. Mr. Tsukino said he'd talk to his wife, win her over. He was a young CEO of a major company with more money than some countries, loved her daughter more than he ever thought possible, and still her mother wouldn't give him the time of day.

They arrived at the Tsukino household in no time, and were greeted warmly by the family. Mokuba and Shingo became fast friends, deciding to play Duel Monsters before dinner. Mrs. Tsukino brought them to the kitchen, where she and Mr. Tsukino were well into creating Christmas dinner for the family. However, her dad pulled her out of the kitchen for a moment, wearing one of his knowing looks.

"So? Anything new to tell your old man?" He asked, innocently.

"Oh...I don't know." She mused, lifting her left hand to touch her chin. "I just can't seem to put my finger on it."

"I _knew_ it!" He said, grinning. "He makes you happy. You two will do just fine."

"Thanks, dad." She said, pulling him in for a hug.

"You're welcome, Pumpkin." He said, as he returned the hug. "Let's go see if your mothers head explodes when we tell her."

"You're just as bad as he is." She said, pinching him before they made their way back to the kitchen.

The scene they walked into was almost comical. Seto's face was near green, while Mrs. Tsukino looked fit to murder. When she saw them come in, she rounded on her daughter.

"So, I've been informed that the playboy could not keep his word about waiting till the school year was up, and has asked you to marry him." She said, her words intended to cut more than just her daughter but Seto as well.

"Sure, do you wanna know what position he took me in afterwords?" Usagi asked, undaunted.

Several things happened at once in the next instant. Seto's face became the brightest red it's ever been. Her mothers eyes practically bulged out of her skull. Her father had the best reaction, spitting out the drink he'd just taken. He looked over to her with a pleading face that was clearly asking for a warning next time she wanted to say something to shock her mother.

"What?" She asked her father, sweetly.

"Warning next time, yeah?" He asked, weakly, unable to hold back a laugh.

"Why are you laughing? This is serious!" Her mother was fuming now. "He is a lying manipulative playboy who will use her until she's no longer interesting, and then dump her somewhere!"

"And this is my mothers warm, loving side. Tell us what you really think mother. Add a little holiday cheer, just for fun." Usagi was poking a bear with a stick she knew, but she also knew that her mother had a tendency to over react and that she had been the one to talk her father into making Usagi get all those brain tests done.

"Now, dear. I gave him my blessing." Her father said, wrapping his arms around his wife. "He'll treat her right, take good care of her. Why do you truly not like him?"

"You did what? Without talking to me first? That's it. Young lady, you're staying here. You're grounded, and he's leaving." She pulled herself from her husbands embrace.

"Two words..." Usagi grinned, mischievously.

"What?" Her mother asked, temporarily confused.

"Two words hold the power to circumvent your authority. Do you really want me to use them?" Usagi asked, gingerly. She knew her mother was an angry hornets nest when she was mad, but she figured Christmas spirit and all that.

"There is nothing you can say that will change that. I am your mother, and you will go to your room, right now." Her mother warned.

"I'm...Legal." Usagi stated. The look on her mothers face when she realized her bluff had been called was priceless. Truth was, she'd been legal since her and Kunzite moved out together. She was seventeen now, and would be eighteen in the summer.

"I want him out, now." Her mother stated, changing tactics.

"Alright. Mokuba! Time to go, we're leaving!" Usagi called, calmly. Seto could only watch what he would consider the strangest chess game if there ever was one. He wasn't sure what to do.

"What? Why?" Mokuba, Shingo, and her mother asked.

"Mom has decided Seto is not welcome here. Since he is my fiance, and you are family to me too now, that means I am no longer welcome here. It's still early enough, we can go to a friends house for Christmas dinner." Usagi said, and made her way for the coats knowing full well that Shingo and her father were now staring at her mom. Mokuba just looked hurt, and Seto could only hug his little brother in comfort.

"My love." Her father said, looking to his wife. "Enough's enough. She's called your bluff. It's time to let go."

"He is not suited!" She cried, in desperation.

"My dear, I can't think of a man on this earth who is more suited." Mr. Tsukino replied. "Now call her back in here, so she can stop hovering by the coats."

"Usagi...please stay." Mrs. Tsukino called out.

Usagi came back grinning. "Now that that is out of the way. I think it's time for supper. You boys have washed, right?"

Seto pulled her into his arms, and kissed her forehead. "Remind me never to make you angry. If your mothers temper is anything to go by, I'm sure it wouldn't be pretty." He said softly.

"Don't worry. She's super headstrong, but by the end of dinner she'll be giving you her secret recipes. That's mom." Usagi shrugged.

"You must forgive me." Mrs. Tsukino said, apologetically, as she came back into the kitchen. "I worry for my daughter."

"I must do nothing." Seto replied, still feeling stung from what had just transpired. "However, I feel it is in my best interest to do so to ensure my fiances happiness."

Christmas dinner went a little bumpy at first. Seto and Mrs. Tsukino barely spoke a word to each other. Mokuba and Shingo got along just fine, Duel Monsters being the main topic of their conversation. Mr. Tsukino and Usagi tried to break the ice between the others, and slowly but surely Seto and Mrs. Tsukino began to warm up to each other. No one, well, almost no one, expected Maximilian Pegasus to walk through the door right in the middle of dinner. Mr. Tsukino had invited him, but had not expected him to be able to be there, and so had not said anything.

"Sorry I'm late for dinner." Pegasus apologized, shaking off the snow of his shoes.

"Don't worry about it, the way my wife cooks we'll still have left overs come New Years." Mr. Tsukino said, with a grin. "You missed the big reveal by the way."

"That bad?" Pegasus asked, sitting down at the table. "Do I get to see how the ring turned out?"

Usagi, of course, shows the ring to him. "Kaiba-boy, you did good. The ring looks amazing. Congratulations to you both."

"Thank you, Mr. Pegasus." Usagi said, respectfully, before going back to her meal.

"Can't say I ever saw us all sitting here without an attempted kidnapping." Mokuba muttered. Shingo almost spewed food everywhere.

As it was, Pegasus almost died laughing. "I promise I won't take over Kaiba Corp, commit kidnappings, or do any millennium item weirdness. Maybe we can fake one over the New Years, for old times sake."

"I don't think Usako would like that very much. She won't even let me skip meals anymore." Seto said, with a small smirk. "I kind of miss the good old days where I could yell at an employee and strike fear into their hearts. Now when I get angry, they always ask how Usagi is doing."

"She may have gotten that habit from me." Mrs. Tsukino stated, with a grin. "Usagi would forget to eat for days due to one of her painting binges. Drastic measures were necessary."

"We _did_ have a Jaws of Life situation just before Christmas Eve." Mokuba stated, nonchalantly.

" _Hey_! I thought partners in crime didn't squeal?" Usagi asked, indignantly.

"Yep, me and Mokuba had to team up to pry her from the studio." Seto said, going along with Mokuba.

"This is mutiny." Usagi muttered, playfully, and went back to picking at her food. Everyone laughed at that.

Her Generals were gone, and Metallia still demanded energy. They had not gathered enough before her corruption had been cleansed from them. There were a few vessels left that she could activate, to gather the energy still needed. Maybe this holiday could work to her advantage. The humans would be primed with Christmas Energy and ripe for the taking. This time, she would not fail!

 _A few days later_

"We survived Christmas!" Usagi cried, happily. "What's New Years gonna throw at us?"

"Usagi! Don't ask something like that? It's asking for trouble." Rei insisted.

"Well, it has been a bit too quite here lately." Ami mused.

"She's right, that Queen hasn't made a peep since Nephrite." Makoto stated. "She couldn't have just vanished."

"We aren't that lucky." Usagi agreed.

"Until something happens, there's nothing we can really do...except for gossip." Mina smiled, mischievously. "Do we get to see the ring or not? Tell us it was romantic. Tell me those books helped."

"You're absolutely evil for making me read those, you know." Usagi smiled mischievously, as she showed them the ring. "Guys, it was the most romantic thing I could have imagined. He had this beautiful speech, and before I knew it he was asking me to marry him! Mina, I'm not sure whether to kiss or kill you for giving me those books!" She was blushing just thinking about it. "I'm not sure I should tell you everything, feels a bit like a special secret."

"I'm just glad we were able to get you out of that studio today. You've been in there quite a bit lately." Makoto commented.

"Mokuba says I'm as bad as Seto sometimes with that." Usagi said, relenting, as she got up to leave. "Speaking of which, I'm going to have to go here soon. There's a benefit tonight, and I promised I'd help host."

"Good Luck!" The girls said in unison.

When she gets there, Seto is in one of his foul moods. It lessens slightly when he sees her. How they survived Christmas he still wasn't sure, but Usagi had been right. In an effort to further her apology, Mrs. Tsukino had given him several recipes for Usagi's favorite foods. The banquet tonight was to celebrate the near completion of the theme park he and Mokuba had envisioned, though the actual name of it was still up for debate. Usagi insisted that Kaiba Land sounded a bit like too much ego stroking, and he already had his own blue eyes white dragon personal air plane.

"What do you think about Dueling Destinations?" Kaiba asked, before kissing her forehead.

"Much better." She said grinning. "I still have to get cleaned up, and presentable looking. Can't walk around the place butt ass naked."

"While I personally would enjoy that, I'd have to kill all the guests. That wouldn't do well for Kaiba Corp at all." Seto mused mischievously.

Usagi flipped him on the forehead playfully, and ran up the stairs to get ready. He sighed, wishing he could chase after her. Alas, there were too many preparations to complete before things began. She would have to pay for that bit of playfulness later, when they were alone, and he could pay attention to details. Something always seemed to pull his attentions from where they wanted to be.

After a while, she returned wearing a stunning full length black dress. She blushed when she realized he was staring at her again. The dress itself clasped around her neck, and while she was completely covered up front, the dress was open at the back going down to the small of it before the fabric hugged her once more. Her arms remained bare, and she wore very little jewelry, other than her engagement ring. Seto already thought her eyes shown like jewels anyway.

"Usagi, you look stunning." Seto stated, before kissing her lips lightly. "Thank you for agreeing to do this with me. You could have hidden in your art studio, you know. It would have attacked anyone who entered in defense of you."

"You tell me that now, after I'm already dressed to the nines." Usagi muttered playfully.

"We won't be able to spend much time together during this either, I'm afraid. There will be many here who have designs against the company, a few who have resorted to kidnapping, and yes I still have to invite these people if only to keep tabs on them." He said, entwining his fingers into her own. "I know you can take care of yourself, but I'm still going to ask you to be careful. Do not go anywhere alone. These parties are a different danger than you are use to. I've even asked Pegasus here to help. As it is, you may be far more the curiosity than the theme park for them."

"How so?" Usagi asked, wondering if she should have escaped with Mokuba when she had the chance.

"You have not hidden the engagement ring, and as we have not made any public announcement, there will be excitement buzzing when they see it. This means possible death threats, kidnap attempts, you stole my man...blah blah blah. Also, you are the newly announced daughter of Maximilian Pegasus, which means possible assassination attempts, kidnapping attempts, some shadow government stuff, millennium item weirdness."

"So, no pressure then." She said, nervous now.

"Great, Kaiba boy, now you've gone and made her nervous." Pegasus said as he walked up to them. "Though how I missed your crime fighting persona, I'll never know."

"I wasn't thinking about it then." Usagi replied. "Might have to go do that instead of this, if I'm going to face all that stuff Seto just said."

"Don't worry. You'll do fine. Think of it as training for Neo Princess Serenity." Seto offered up. Pegasus arched an eyebrow, but said nothing. Usagi just took a deep breath, and nodded. Pegasus must have heard thoughts enough to answer his questions, because he looked less shocked than normal.

"Sir, the other guests are arriving." Roland announced.

"Begin ushering them in then." Seto ordered.

She was surprised at how well she was handling everything. Seto had been right when he said that so much attention would be on her. Max (as she was calling Pegasus now) had made the public announcement a day after Christmas that Usagi was his biological daughter, and thus stood to inherit most of everything after he was gone. So it was the prime topic of conversation when people began talking with her at the party. Max made sure to stand close by in case needed, which she was grateful for.

The second thing people seemed to gravitate to was the ring. That brought in a whole other round of questioning, and different types of attention. Men leered at her, making her feel vile and dirty. Max, to give his new found fatherly instincts credit, swiftly kicked those people out upon hearing his daughters silent pleas for help. Women sneered at her, while wearing faces of friendship, making Usagi uneasy. It was clear they wanted her out of the way so they could have Seto all to themselves, but she found it laughable that these tarts thought they held a candle to her. She hadn't thought she'd had a chance, and she was with him. Max tried valiantly not to laugh upon hearing her thoughts. She would be just fine.

Most of the guests just seemed curious about her, or the theme park, which she could handle. They were friendly enough, and she could tell which ones Seto usually did business with. Those seemed to be the higher standard of people, compared to the ones Max had thrown out. They asked when the wedding would be held, how many children the couple hoped to have, how did the two meet, that sort of thing. By the time the party was winding down, Usagi had nearly talked herself hoarse. She was standing by the door, thanking guests for attending as they left, when she realized that she had not seen Seto in a while.

Roland took over thanking the guests, while Usagi and Max began looking for Seto. When they found that he was not in the mansion, they began looking out into the backyard. Max could hear her worries, and tried to reassure her as they searched, but to no avail. The longer they searched, the more she worried. He wasn't or couldn't answer his phone. What if he had found someone better than her? What if one of those crazy chicks kidnapped him?

"Usagi, I hate to stop the worry train of thought, but we are surrounded." Pegasus stated, bringing her out of her panic.

"Took you long enough. Does this one mean so little to you? I think I will take him instead." The mysterious woman stated, in a tired tone. "I know who you are, Sailor Moon. I know you have the Silver Crystal. If you want him returned to you, you will give it to me."

Usagi's heart felt like it dropped out of her chest, as she looked upon the unconscious form that was Seto Kaiba. The woman held him close to her, as if she were a lover. Shadow warriors had surrounded them, but she could only pay attention to the mysterious woman who had yet to identify herself. Had he called out for her? Tried to defend her against this evil woman? She tried not to think of how long she wasted by not being near him.

"The Queen the generals spoke of, I presume." Usagi said icily. "I can't say you meet my expectations."

"I do not care for your expectations. You are exactly how I remember you. I am Queen Beryl, and I will take back what you stole from me." The woman replied angrily, shaking her long red hair.

"Seto? He never belonged to you, then or now." Usagi said angrily. "Besides, I can not give you the crystal. I do not have it. The silver crystal was hidden from me just in case of things like this. How do you expect me to find it?"

"You had better find it, if you want him to live. I will return in one hour. You will hand me the Silver Crystal or he dies." Queen Beryl repeated, and faded away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I plan on going back through the chapters and doing a bit of small editing, nothing huge, but I'm weird like that.**

Chapter 12

Sailor Moon transformed within seconds, and she was pissed. "Alright, here's what's gonna happen. They're going to rush us in the next few seconds. We will kill them all. Think you can handle yourself?"

"I was joking when I told Mokuba we'd schedule a kidnapping for new years." Was all Pegasus replied with, and then the shadow warriors were on them.

Sailor Moon fought like someone possessed, using the moon blade as a death dealer. Pegasus was not able to watch her as closely as he would have liked, but what he was able to witness had him impressed. This was the woman his daughter had become. When they were all destroyed, she didn't even wait to watch them all fade away. She walked back inside determined to do something about that evil woman. Pegasus followed quickly after her.

"That's what you do?" He asked.

"This is only some of what I do." She said, not looking at him but heading towards the studio.

"What's in your art studio that you need?" He asked, curious.

She started opening drawers that Seto always assumed were for larger prints, and began pulling out stores of explosives. Having de transformed back into the evening dress, she got behind the separator and changed into something dark for cover, but could hold everything she had set out. Pegasus could not help but stare, as more and more of them disappeared, thinking she could not possibly carry them all. Most of those weren't even legal to have in Japan. Is this what she had been using her money for?

"I already had my own money. I did not need the extra money I thought you were giving me because of guilt, but it has come in handy. The place she has taken him to is well fortified. I will need these to blow through the defenses." She said, as if answering his thoughts. "You can not come with me. I need you to call everyone on this list. Tell them to meet me where the generals know. They will understand."

She handed him a list of names and numbers, and then called one of them on her own. "Nephrite, she has taken Seto. You will help me find him. We do not have time to tell the others, I have someone already on that. No, we do not have time to wait. They will follow. Be ready now." She said, and then she too faded out.

"Guys, Pegasus just called...he said Usagi became Sailor Moon, kicked shadow guy ass and ran after some Queen Beryl who has Seto drugged somewhere." Ami called out. The group had happened to be having a sleepover that night so no need to call so many numbers. "He says we'll need the generals, and that she's gone ahead with Nephrite!"

"She can handle herself till you get there." Luna said, with more confidence than she felt. "Just get her home safe. She doesn't know she _literally_ houses the Silver Crystal."

Some time later...

Nephrite and Usagi worked in tandem to place the various explosives where they were needed, and set them to go in a few minutes. He guided her through what he could remember of the place, seeking the prison cells. The explosions caused anyone looking for them to head towards the noise. She had made sure to set up secondary charges that would explode moments after those, more for shock and awe, but mostly to keep them thinking they were looking in the right place. When they finally found the cells, Seto was not the first she saw.

There, in the corner of the first cell, was Mamoru. She almost did not recognize him, and in that moment felt the only sympathy she had ever felt towards him. While a renewed sense of anger welled up inside of her, she knew she could not leave him here...not that it wasn't tempting. He didn't even register that she was there, until she broke into the cell. His eyes could barely focus on her.

"Usagi?" He asked, squinting to see her.

"How did you get here? Have you seen Seto?" She asked, as she worked on the cuffs he'd been put in. They were around his feet too.

"He's here somewhere...She threw him in here like she did me. Got out, but it was weird...She was there...Been here ever since..." It was clear he had no strength left in him. "She's after you...your heart crystal thing."

"This is Nephrite. He's going to get you out of here. Try not to be a stalker any more." She said, absentmindedly, as she motioned for Nephrite to come over.

Checking through several empty cells with no luck, she was on the verge of panic when she noticed a misshaped lump in one of the cell corners at the far end. She couldn't help her hands shaking as she tried to unlock this cell. He hadn't moved, hadn't made a sound, and it wasn't like Seto had been here for as long as Mamoru had been and yet he was in worse shape. What had Beryl done to him? She ran her hands over him, checking for injuries...it was worse than she thought. He needed medical attention now, or he wouldn't make it.

"Seto..." She whispered. "I'm getting you out of here."

There was no sound to show that he even knew she was there. As it was, she may have to leave him to take care of Queen Beryl first. The thought of it was more than she could bare, and Usagi broke into tears. No matter what, she decided, he was getting out of here first. She could not call herself a warrior of love and justice otherwise. Only...when she teleported out, the two of them did not end up in his home like she thought they would, but damn near in the center of everything.

"So good of you to join us." Queen Beryl said smoothly.

"Sailor Moon!" The others cried out.

"Strange, I thought for sure seeing him like this would bring out Princess Serenity. Then I could kill you and take the crystal for myself." Beryl mused, moving towards the two lovers.

"Sailor Moon is Princess Serenity?" Some of the scouts asked in disbelief.

"Didn't you know?" Beryl asked, looking up expecting to see shocked faces. What she saw was the other scouts tossing pouches of money to Sailor Mercury.

"One day you lot will learn not to bet against me." Mercury grinned smugly.

"Should have talked to Yugi." Sailor Moon said, trying not to cry as she focused on Seto. She looked up to Beryl suddenly. "You don't have to die, you know. I feel that you aren't in charge here, that you hold the fort for one who has no body. You can come away with us. I remember you!"

"Metallia will make me Queen of this earth after you are dead. I'll finally be able to have Prince Seto all to myself!" Beryl shouted, and attacked then with the dark energy she possessed.

The attack never made it to the lovers, and only a few of the scouts had to get out of the way. Each scout went on the offensive. In truth, though Venus was their second in command, Jupiter was the stronger tactician in battle. Mars may be the more outgoing with her attacks, fire storming down upon their enemies, but with a planet made of mostly water...no one wanted to piss of Mercury. They fought with everything, buying her time. Somehow, she had surrounded herself and Seto with a barrier, but she didn't know what to do beyond that.

"Sailor Moon!" The shout came from behind her.

"Luna?! What are you doing here?" Sailor Moon cried.

"You have to break the seal to get to the Silver Crystal. It will heal Seto!" Luna shouted. "You already know how. You've painted it!"

Usagi thought back to her paintings, trying to recall one that felt like breaking a seal. Slowly, with her eyes closed, she raised her hands in the form of a loose circle in front of her heart. A white light burst forth into the room, blinding most of them and seriously injuring Beryl on its own. Seto became encased in a white light for a moment, and when it was gone he opened his eyes and saw her. He couldn't understand why she was crying, the last few hours being a blur to him.

Oh, that's right. One of the investors had asked to speak with him alone about an important discovery they had made, and he did the one thing he told Usagi not to do. He left with the tall red head to his private office alone, thinking surely he would be safe in his own home to talk business. Something must have happened, because the next thing he remembered was looking up at his Usagi. Only, she was Princess Serenity. He lifted his hand, to wipe away the tears from her face.

"My Usako, my Serenity." He said, though it was barely above a whisper.

"I hate to do this to you now, but I have to leave you here. Beryl must be dealt with. I'm just so happy you're okay." Serenity cried, before standing up and walking towards Beryl. "Maybe in your next life, you can find peace."

Without a word, Serenity used her power to send Beryl to her next life. The other Sailors were healed in an instant, and Luna herself stood by Seto as if to protect him. Serenity could feel where the darkness was coming from, and walked towards it without a word. It called for the Silver Crystal, and when she got to the door that held it back, she gave it what it asked for knowing that the power would be too much for the thing known as Metallia. It was burnt up from the inside out.

It was only when things began to shake that she remembered the generals. She had ordered Pegasus to call them too, so she could only assume that they had taken the other explosives and had waited for the signal. She could think of no better signal than what was happening now, and quickly made her way back to Seto and the others. They were already crowded around him, holding him up. The generals were rushing towards them all now.

"If we're going to go, we'd better do it now." Malachite warned. "Usagi, there were enough explosives in there to more than do the job."

"I aim to impress." She said, with a small smile.

They teleported directly to where Pegasus was still in the Kaiba mansion. Mokuba was with him now, and took no small amount of pleasure in watching Pegasus scream like a little girl when the others surprised him. The private doctor had been called to the mansion and would arrive shortly. Since everyone was exhausted from the fight, Mokuba insisted they stay the night. Luna stayed in his room for once. The others had pick of the spare rooms that filled the house.

Though Pegasus insisted he could wait up for the doctor to arrive, both Usagi and Mokuba held watch over Seto till the doctor arrived. Seto Kaiba appeared to be suffering from extreme exhaustion, no physical injuries were visible to treat and the scans had revealed nothing. Thankful that he could read thoughts for once, Usagi silently asked Pegasus to take Mokuba to his room. When he was gone, she took all the weapons out of her outfit, stripped down, and crawled into bed without a word. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Seto felt unusually rested, opening his eyes to find that he had his arm wrapped around the one he loved, and pulled her closer to him. For once, he did not feel the need to rush off to work. If it wasn't for the fact that his stomach reminded him that he was a human being and needed food, he would have stayed in that bed forever. Usagi rolled over and snuggled closer to him, and he became painfully aware of her lack of clothing. She looked so peaceful sleeping there, it almost made last night seem like a nightmare in comparison.

"Morning." She greeted him, as she kissed his jawline. "Not every banquet is like that, is it?"

"Hmph. Can't say I get kidnapped at all of them, no. Usually, it's Mokuba." He said bemused, turning to kiss her softly. "If I get to wake up like this afterwards though, I don't mind getting taken so much."

Usagi hid her eyes from him. "Seto...you almost died. All because of me...I don't think-"

"You know, this is usually where I break up with the girl because people kidnapped her to get to me." Seto said, knowingly. "You wouldn't happen to be planning something like that would you?"

"...Maybe..." Usagi mumbled, still hiding her face. He could hear that she was crying now.

"Usako, I kinda knew this was a possibility when we started dating." Seto said, softly.

"I didn't. How could you?" Usagi asked, through a sob.

"Extra curricular crime fighting activities were discussed prier to us agreeing to even try dating." Seto reminded her. "Besides, I've been informed by your father that pushing the ones you love out is no way to protect them. Now, please, if you don't stop crying I'll have to spend the next hour kissing and massaging every bad thought out of you."

She giggled at that, finally looking up at him, eyes still shining with tears. "Kinda tempted to take you up on that, but I'm starving!"

After finding pajamas to dress in to, they went downstairs and found Pegasus chatting with the cook. The others were only slightly stirring, though a few had made their way into the kitchen with them. Seto continued to keep his arm around Usagi in comfort. He may have been the one taken, but she was the one most affected by it. He supposed she wasn't use to this part of her life style, though it had become the norm for him in his. She seemed to be opening up a bit more, but she still could not bare to part from his touch for long. After the incident at the mall, he understood it as a way to make sure the other was safe and really there.

"You know this one tried to break up with me because she felt responsible for putting me in danger?" Seto asked Kunzite, as more started gathering around the rather large kitchen island.

"I told you, she's not use to how a functional relationship works." He replied.

"Sounds like something you'd do." Mokuba said with a grin at Seto.

"If you guys are gonna keep talking about me like this, I'm just going to steal all the food and go back to the studio." Usagi threatened, waving around a piece of beef bacon.

"Speaking of, you mind telling me when you became a demolition expert?" Kunzite asked. "I mean, you told us where to set everything up, how long each one needed to be set for, which charges to use where. You've had that intelligence the whole time and you just never used it?"

Usagi looked up, a clueless expression on her face. "What? You never needed anything blown up."

Despite their objections for his health, Seto went into work that day. The others had to go home, though Yugi and Pegasus elected to stay behind with Mokuba. Usagi had to go into work later that day as well, but she helped with the New years party planning till then. Once she was gone, Pegasus was left to wonder what he was doing there. Yugi still felt uncomfortable around him, and he _had_ tried to kidnap Mokuba on several occasions.

"I'm glad we got all the preparations done without Seto here. He's going to be so happy when he sees everything." Mokuba said, as they stepped back to take a look at their handiwork.

"How long did it take him to get use to the way Usagi is?" Pegasus asked.

"I don't think he has yet." Mokuba laughed.

"I'm still surprised she can get him to eat on a regular basis." Yugi agreed. "How did she manage that one?"

"I'd been working with her to perfect her own puppy dog face so he couldn't say no." Mokuba said mischievously.

"Does she have a habit of causing this in people a lot? I mean she's not even here, and you two are mostly okay with being in the same room as me." Pegasus asked, curious now. "I'm starting to freak out over how not freaked out the two of you are."

"Not that I'm not kinda cautious around you still, but we've come to accept that this is just how Usagi brings people together." Yugi stated, Mokuba nodding along with him.

Usagi was happy to be back in the Maid Cafe. They hadn't needed her for a week or so, and she had missed the place. With New Years the next day, the place was packed. In all of the hustle and bustle, no one really noticed that Mamoru had been seated by one of the new employees. At least, that was no one noticed until Usagi froze in front of his table. He raised up his hands in surrender, not wanting to be thrown out.

"I'm not here to be a stalker, I swear." He said, hands still raised.

"Usagi, do you need us to take care of him?" Usui asked. She didn't jump, and she had long ago given up on figuring out how that man moved as silently as he did. "I wasn't kidding about his skin, you know."

"No...It's okay." She said.

"Usagi, I'm sorry. Whatever that white light stuff was fixed my head." He insisted. "I don't expect you to believe me or trust me. I'd actually prefer you didn't, just in case this wears off and I go back to being a grade A dick."  
"What are you expecting?" Usagi asked, hesitantly.

"Honestly? I don't know. I feel like asking you to try to be friends is too much, especially after what I did." Mamoru said with a sigh. "But I know I need a job. This place is strangely calming, and stable. I was kind of hoping maybe they needed a cook. I need something to get my life in order again, so I can be...better. Plus, if that light ever wears off, the others here really would do all that stuff I was threatened with before."

"I can't say this idea doesn't make me uncomfortable, but I will talk to them on your behalf." She said, as she continued to look at him questionably. This was not the same man that had entered her apartment forcibly, but she could not afford to let her guard down without solid proof that he was a different man. "You should know, Usui is head chef."

Mamoru turned a few shades of green before he nodded. She turned and headed to office room Misaki used for her office. Usui was there, already talking with Misaki. Usagi explained things as best she could, that Mamoru had been healed by Sailor Moon and was looking to return to a normal life. She told them she had agreed to speak to them on his behalf, and that if he was hired he would be under the direct supervision of Usui. Under the conditions the three of them worked on, Misaki agreed to hire him as an underling to Usui, who looked just a little to happy about it.

When they went out to inform Mamoru of his new job, they discovered an intriguing sight. One of the waitresses was trying to calm down a very angry Seto Kaiba. The man appeared to be towering over the table Mamoru was sitting in. Mamoru, to his credit, was trying to appear as nonthreatening as possible. Usagi rushed into Seto's arms, whispering that it was okay.

"Usako, this-" pointing to Mamoru " can not be _**okay**_ **.** What if he tries something? What if they can't get to you fast enough? What if he kills you this time?" Seto was beyond angry now. "You can't possibly want to go back to him?!"

"Is that what you think this is?" Usagi asked, stopping him short. "I don't love him, I love you."

"Then what is he doing _here_?" Seto asked, silently thankful his assumption had been wrong, but still no less angry.

"Sailor Moon somehow healed him last night when she rescued you." Usagi responded, causing Seto to do a double take. "He wants to be normal again, to work here where it is calming...most of the time, where people can watch him in case what she did fails, where people can stop him if things go wrong."

He grabbed her shoulders gently, and looked into her eyes. "Usako, are you sure? If he works here, it means you'll be around each other more, it means you'll have to see him...work with him...If you're close by and things go wrong again...Usako...He almost killed you last time. This could be giving him a second chance... _are you sure?_ "

"Seto, you don't have to worry. He'll be under the watchful eye of Usui." Usagi replied, knowingly. Seto looked over to Usui, who only nodded with a wolfish grin. He looked back to Usagi, who had her own mischievous grin. He nodded, and turned to face Mamoru.

"If you hurt her, Usui won't be able to get to you fast enough." Seto stated, cold and calculated. Mamoru only nodded in reply, his only thought being _'He really does love her better than I ever could have.'_

"This has been the best Dinner Theatre ever." One of the customers suddenly blurted out, and the entire room erupted in applause. Everyone involved in the argument could only play along and bow, before exiting to the back to continue their discussion.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry I've been unable to update much this past little while, I've not been feeling well. However, things are getting better now, and I will be uploading more content soon. ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

I know it's a short chapter, but I thought you all would appreciate a little something where I've not been able to write as much.

Chapter 13

That night was the New Years party. Usagi relaxed with all her friends, having locked herself out of the studio as a safety measure. She tried coaxing Seto out of his office too, citing how it was not her responsibility alone to host this particular party. The typical response of 'in a moment' was given, and she decided not to push it. He had had his limits tested for the day with Mamoru. Maybe adding a party on top of that was to be taken cautiously. The way the last one had gone probably didn't help matters.

As the party wound down, Seto still had not emerged from his office. Their friends began leaving early, not wanting to get stuck in the snow, splitting off suspiciously into pairs as they left the Kaiba mansion. Thinking that everyone had gone, she went to the room she shared with Seto. Noticing that the light was on, she thought nothing of it, thinking Seto was in there waiting for her. She was surprised to find Joey.

"Joey! What are you doing in here? This is our room!" Usagi asked, confused. There was something off about him, but she couldn't put her finger on it yet.

"I just...I need to know...why dat Moneybags Kaiba?" He asked, looking down as he sat on the bed.

"It's not something that is easily explained, Joey. I love him, not his money or his company or status. He helps me to grow just as I help him to grow. Isn't it the same with you and Makoto?" She asked. Something was off. Why were there red flags sounding off in her mind?

"Makoto and I broke up yesterday. I can't keep doin nis anymore." He stated, swaying back and forth a little.

"I'm so sor-" She was cut off.

"I still have feelings for you." He shocked her, as he looked up at her, his eyes holding a look she had never seen in them.

"I'm sorry, Joey, but I don't see you that way. You are my friend." Usagi insisted. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"But I could be better dan dat jerk! Why don't you want better?" He asked, standing up, slightly angry.

"Joey, I will not ask you again. Please leave." Usagi stated, a bit louder this time. "You're drunk, and you might do something you will regret later."

"Maybe, you's just needn convinced yeah?" He smirked, trapping her against the wall, kissing her before she could react.

It was difficult for her to do, but she pushed him away. "Joey-"

 _Just a bit earlier_

Seto is making his way back to their room, regretting that he had spent so many hours at the desk. With everything that had happened, he had let his work get behind, and even going in today had not taken care of all of it. The light is on in his room, and there are voices but he can't make them out yet. It instantly sends his paranoid mind into overdrive as he's able to make out one of the voices finally. It's Joey! Why would Usagi let him into their room?! What were they doing? The worst feeling of betrayal washed over him, unable to believe he had allowed someone to get so close to his heart to destroy it.

"Maybe, you's just needn convinced yeah?" He hears him say. He sees Joey kissing Usagi, and she does not push him away immediately. When she does, Seto can't take it anymore.

"Joey-" She begins.

"I should have known this is where I'd find you, Wheeler." He growled at Joey.

"Joey. Get out, now." Usagi said, softly. "Don't do anything else you will regret." Joey was out of the door before either could move.

"Don't act innocent in this, _Usagi_. After what you did today, I should have expected this." He spat, almost regretting his anger. He had never seen her look more injured.

"He forced himself on me, and you...you think I wanted it?!" Usagi shrieked. "I thought you trusted me!"

"Yeah, and look where that got me. How long would it have been before you two were having sex in here?" Seto asked, angrily. He would not be swayed now.

"Seto..." She looked positively dejected.

"Don't _Seto_ me! Get out!" He was shouting now, unable to hold back the anger anymore.

She looked like a rabbit caught in a trap at that point, and bolted to her old room before he could say another word. After everything they went through within the last day alone, he did not trust her! How many more paranoid delusions was she going to have to suffer?! Hurriedly, she packed one of her large travel bags with as many clothes and hygiene things as she could fit in it. She wasn't going to stay here where she wasn't wanted. He could sort himself out, and come after her later if he wanted to apologize!

Quickly, she texted Kunzite to ask him if she could stay at the Generals apartment, her and Seto had had a fight. The four of them had found a large flat to rent together. He, of course, agreed. The generals would not see her run off alone again if they could help it. She texted Mokuba to watch Luna for a while, and she left a handwritten note for Seto in case he decided to come to her old room to apologize after she left. She teleported to the Generals apartment just before Mokuba ran into her room.

Seto was pacing around his library, when Mokuba bolted into the room. "Why did I just get a text from Joey saying he messed up and kissed Usagi against her will." He asked, warily.

Seto turned several shades of white. "You mean...she was telling the truth?" He asked, suddenly feeling very faint.

"Of course she was, it's Usagi! When have you ever known her to lie? Her poker face is terrible." Mokuba exclaimed. "Seto... _what did you do?!_ "

"I yelled at her for betraying me with that mutt! It looked like they...like they..." He tried, but he was unable to say it. "Mokuba, I've messed up. Where is she right now? Is she in her old room? The studio maybe?"

"Seto...she texted me just a few minutes ago, asking if I would watch Luna for a while. She teleported out of her room before I could run in there and ask her why." Mokuba stated. Seto looked like his legs had give out from under him, as he leaned back against the desk. "There's a note in there, but I didn't think it was meant for me, so I left it."

Seto bolted from the room before his younger brother had even finished the sentence. He found the note sitting on the nightstand by the bed, with her engagement ring resting on top of it. He dropped to his knees, head in his hands, unable to bring himself to pick up the ring he had given her not so long ago. Had he scared her away that much? Was there no hope of getting her back now? Mokuba found him that way when he got there.

He had known what had happened the moment he saw his brother that way. Seto had lashed out at Usagi without even considering that he wasn't seeing everything, so used to betrayal that he put up the walls as if they had never been gone. Unable to break through to him, Usagi had ran. Mokuba had not been able to prepare her for this type of scenario. He hadn't expected Joey to pull something like this, though he suspected one too many drinks were involved.

"Seto, you have to read it to know. You can't just sit there and wonder. Don't you want her back?" Mokuba pleaded.

"I don't need to read it, She's made her choice, she's gone now." Seto said, trying to return to his cold demeanor, not quite able to pull it off though.

"Made her choice? You only left her with the one!" Mokuba shot back. "Seto, she makes you happier. Don't you want that?"

Seto looked away, before softly replying. "I don't deserve her."

"It's not about what you deserve! It's about what you want, and doesn't Seto Kaiba always get what he wants?" Mokuba demanded.

Seto could only look at his brother, and wonder when he got so smart about all this relationship stuff. He hesitantly picked up the engagement ring, and held it in his hands for a moment. He had been so foolish to shove her away. It would be a miracle if she forgave him now. Even the most generous soul had to have a limit. With a deep sigh, he picked up the note and began to read it.

 _Dear Seto,_

 _You didn't give me a chance to explain, and I'm not sure it will make much difference now. Joey confessed his feelings to me, drunk off his ass, and tried to kiss me without my permission. He's stronger than he looks, so it took me longer to push him away. I had already told him several times to leave peacefully, trying to avoid a conflict with my friend. This would not be the first time someone has tried to drunken kiss me before. I'm sure he'll feel foolish about the whole thing later._

 _I shouldn't have to explain this to you at all. You should have trusted me, but I suppose I haven't taken down as many of those defensive walls as I thought. Some of them are just buried deeper than I can get to right now. I've never given you any reason to think that I would betray your trust, a trust that I worked so hard to earn. Maybe it was seeing Princess Serenity in that place, or Mamoru at the restaurant, or all of it._

 _You pushing me away isn't just about Joey. We both know that. I'm staying at some friends until you calm down. If you still want us to be together when you calm down, you can come and find me on your own. I've left the ring so you can give it back to me when you mean it again. For all I know, you may not even love me anymore. If you do, follow your heart and find me here._

 _Wondering if I should sign this Tsukino or Usako_

"I have to find her." Seto said finally.

"It doesn't say where she is, does it? So dramatic, that girl." Luna sighed.

"Do you have any ideas where she would go?" He asked. Not waiting, he sent out a mass text to their friends.

 _(Conversation group started by Seto Kaiba)_

 _Seto – Guys, I messed up, and I need your help._

 _Yugi – How bad is it?_

 _Seto – Pretty bad. I managed to chase off Usagi._

 _Anzu – How did you manage that?_

 _MP – Kaiba-boy, don't worry so much. Surely it's not that bad?_

 _Mina – She didn't run off into the snow again, did she?_

 _Seto – I caught Wheeler kissing her and freaked out. I didn't give her a chance to tell me that she hadn't wanted him to do that, and I said things I would rather not repeat. Let's just say it wasn't my finest moment._

 _MP – Okay, maybe it is that bad._

 _Joey – Kaiba, I can't begin to say how sorry I am._

 _Seto – I don't want to think about it. Can you all help me find Usagi or not?_

 _Ami – This explains why Makoto is at my place crying her eyes out._

 _Joey – I really messed up, Ami. I don't think Makoto will ever forgive me for this. She's never gonna want to see me again._

 _Seto – Can we worry about your relationship problems after we fix mine?_

 _Rei – You still haven't said how bad it is._

 _Seto – She left the engagement ring here, left a note saying to give it back to her when I could mean it again, and she didn't say where she went. Bad enough for everyone? I'm going to lose her to my own stupidity if I can't find her and fix this!_

 _Yugi – Wow, that is bad._

 _MP – If she's anything like me, she's gone to where she feels she is the most protected. Stronghold, safe house, bodyguards maybe. Where is that?_

 _Makoto – She normally hangs out with me and we eat comfort food when she's upset, but she hasn't tried to get in touch with me._

 _Joey – Makoto..._

 _Makoto – Seto is right. We help him fix this first. We worry if there is an Us after._

 _Kunzite – You aren't going to like this._

 _Seto – What is it? Tell me you know where she is, please Kunzite?! I messed up!_

 _Kunzite – She's at our place, the other generals are trying to comfort her, but she is currently crying her eyes out and drowning her sorrows in a tub of rocky road ice cream. She doesn't want me to tell you she's here, doesn't want_ _ **anyone**_ _to know she's here. She's afraid that you've finally snapped, and the destiny dream stuff is too much, so you used everything that's happened in the last day or so as an excuse to chase her off so you can be free of her._

 _MP – I guess she is more like me than I thought. Stop her before she eats the whole thing._

 _Seto – Please tell me you can help me fix this! I can't lose her!_

 _Kunzite – Hurry up and get here. I can't promise how calmed down she'll be, but I'll try. You have a lot of work to do, Kaiba. I told you she wasn't use to the ups and downs of a healthy relationship. You just had to throw a wrench in the healthy bit, didn't you?_

 _End of conversation_

Seto dropped his younger brother and Luna off at Yugi's place, before heading over to the generals apartment. He didn't know what he was going to do when he got there. He wasn't sure what to even say, but if he had any chance at all he had to try. If someone tried to talk to him or take his picture, Seto did not notice them. The sight of three of the generals waiting outside for him caught him off guard though.

"She is rather upset you know." Malachite stated, a bit cross.

"Kunzite is in there trying to calm her down now." Nephrite included.

"Will you think that she wants to sleep with him as well if we leave them alone for too long?" Zoisite asked. It was obvious they were even more protective of her than they were loyal to him.

"I deserve that and more, I know." Seto admitted with a sigh. "Please let me see her, let me explain."

"You did not let her explain." Nephrite said, interrupting him.

"I know, and I should have! I was blinded by my own stupidity." Seto said, frustrated. "She's forgiven me for so much, I've lost track of it all. I couldn't look past my own paranoid delusions on this one thing."

"How many more paranoid delusions will she have to suffer?" Malachite asked, simply.

Seto tried to answer, but he had none. Finally, he just lowered his head, and said softly. "She deserves someone better than me, someone who isn't afraid of their own feelings. I can't promise I won't be paranoid again."

Just then, Kunzite steps out. "I've finally got her to agree to talk to you. She'll only talk through the door though."

"It's more than I deserve right now." Seto replied. "Thank you. The four of you protect her above all else, don't you?" They simply nod, and begin walking off a bit to give him the space he'll need.

Seto walks up to the door, and starts talking without reserve. "I'm not sure if I even have the right to call you Usako anymore. I should have trusted you. I let my fears get the better of me, and pushed you away like I said I would at the beginning. You were right, there are just so many walls and the ones that are left are buried deep. If you never forgive me, know that you have helped me to grow beyond what I thought possible. You have given me back parts of myself that I had locked away forever. I do not deserve your forgiveness, and you deserve someone better than me. I just...I'm sorry I let you down again."

He was about to turn away and leave, when a paper was shoved underneath the door. Was she refusing to speak to him? No, that wasn't it, he noticed as he leaned down to pick it up. It wasn't just a piece of paper, he saw as he stood back up, it was a sketch. He slid down the wall, and sat down in the floor in front of the door, and stared at the drawing in his hands.

It was what he had asked for when they first began dating, an updated picture of them. She had managed to draw the moment he had first told her he loved her. He couldn't look away, there were so many little things he wanted to memorize in case this was her goodbye. Tears had begun falling, and he had lost the ability to stop them. This is what he had so willingly thrown away to bring up the walls again.

With his left hand covering his eyes, he choked out. "I'm so sorry, Usako."

A/N: I've tried to separate it when it mattered. Hope it helps ^_^


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

He didn't notice when the door opened, but when a hand softly brushed away the bangs that were always falling in his eyes, Seto looked up to find her crying too. Suddenly, the picture lay forgotten in the floor. They held each other, not saying a word for what felt like the longest time. He had not cried like this since before becoming a Kaiba. Though he did not want to test it, there was something he could not live without knowing.

"Please tell me I haven't lost you." He whispered, his eyes closed almost as if it were a prayer.

"How could you not trust me?" She asked, choking back tears. "I thought, especially with yesterday, that I had earned that."

"There isn't a defense I could give that would be good enough." He replied, helplessly. "I do not deserve your forgiveness in this."

"Seto, that promise you made me...can you keep that?" She asked, trying to wipe away her tears.

"My promise?" He asked, looking up at her in confusion.

"The promise that if I could try and handle your crazy stuff, you could try and handle mine." She said, reminding him. "The promise that you would try every day to make me as happy as the day you first made love to me."

"Usako..." His eyes were wide in disbelief. How could she forgive him this? "I...I can't say that I won't fail at it, that I won't give in to jealousy...paranoia...or worse, but I am willing to try...if you will still have me."

Her eyes were wide as he pulled out the ring from his pocket. "Usagi, I meant every word I said to you that day. Please tell me you will still have me?"

"I only left the ring behind, because I wanted you to know what I feel every time you accuse me of something like wanting someone else over you." She stated, still hurt.

"It felt...feels...like I have lost everything, like my heart has been cut out of my chest. When I saw you as Princess Serenity, I saw my future smiling above me. It was beautiful, and wonderful, and scared the hell out of me. It was one thing to experience a past life, but to hold a future was overwhelming." He said, not looking at her anymore. "You tried to take a path I would have done, wanting to send me away rather than face the danger together. It hurt more than I realized it could, and when I saw Mamoru I lost it. Joey was just a convenient outlet, someone else I thought you wanted more than me. You're telling me, that this feeling...this loss...is what you feel every time I lash out in my paranoia?"

Usagi could only nod her head, unable to speak as tears began to fall again.

"Please don't..." Seto said, softly, as he brushed away the tears with his fingertips. "I would still like to try and keep my promise. Help me repair what I have broken. I can't do that without you."

She placed her left hand in his, and he understood. Somehow, she was giving him the chance he'd asked for. The ring slid onto her finger as if it had never left. He could not bring himself to let go of her hand just yet. He knew that he had a lot to make up for, and holding her as they were seemed to be as good a place to start as any. That's exactly where the generals found them when they got back. The two of them had fallen asleep in the hallway, wrapped up in each others arms. Kunzite was not one to miss an opportunity such as this, and took a picture with his phone.

"Hey Mokuba, sending you something. Do you think this means he's forgiven?" Kunzite asked, sending the picture and waited.

"I'd say so. Please say I can share this." Mokuba asked, mischievously.

"I'd say go for it." Kunzite replied. "I have to wake them up if I'm going to be able to get into my own apartment though."

"We were never having this conversation." Mokuba insists while laughing, and cuts the call.

"Kaiba, wake up. You two can't sleep in the hallway forever, you know." Kunzite insists, shaking him slightly.

"We...fell asleep?" Kaiba asked, looking around to get his bearings again. The sight of Usagi sleeping in his arms brought him out of his haze. "I need to get her home. Can you help me with the car?"

"Sure, you go on ahead. I'll be right back." Kunzite said with a small grin.

Seto carried Usagi slowly down to the car. Kunzite followed after them, a large black bag on his shoulder. The clothes and things she had taken with her, Seto supposed. He was able to hand him the keys to the car, and Kunzite held open the door as Seto placed the sleeping Usagi inside. He felt a twinge of guilt, knowing that he had caused her to be this emotionally exhausted. Kunzite could only hold back the grin for so long, knowing his friend as he did. Usagi had that way about her. He knew that she put her whole heart into everything, and that she had gambled it tonight.

When Seto finally got them back to the Mansion, he took a moment to breathe. He hated what he'd done to her, hated that he'd been conditioned into such cold behavior. She hadn't woke up during the entire car ride over. Not really knowing what time it was, he sent a message over to Yugi, asking if Mokuba could stay there for the next couple days. He was not expecting the reply he got back so quickly.

 _Yugi – don't worry about it. Mokuba sent me the picture. I think she's forgiven you._

 _Seto – What picture?_

 _Yugi – Oops, I've said too much lol Sending picture now._

It was him holding Usagi in his arms as they slept in the hallway. Only one of the four generals could have taken the picture, but for now he did not think to be mad at them. Instead, he saved it onto his own phone. He had them to thank for protecting her after all. She was resting comfortably in their room, and he fell asleep planning everything he was going to do to make this up to her.

The smell of breakfast filled the air, and Usagi found herself at odds with her surroundings. She did not remember returning to the Kaiba mansion last night, but she must have done so. There had been so many tears last night, that she had worn herself out. When she slowly made her way to the kitchen, she stopped at the sight of it. There he was making breakfast, and it only took her a moment to see that it was from the recipes her mother had given him.

"You're awake already?" He asked, surprised. "I thought I would have a little more time before I brought you breakfast."

"Seto..." Usagi said, still a bit shaky from the night before.

"No, Usako. I have a lot to make up for, putting you through all that whether I knew it or not. Last night being the wake up call I needed, I'm not about to let myself be forgiven _again_ and not make a conscious effort to be better." He said, pointedly, and then gave her a quick kiss before returning to the cooking. "Besides, don't you think you deserve to be spoiled every once in a while?"

"Don't you have to go into work today?" She asked, curiously.

"Not really, and you have today off from the cafe. It seemed an opportunity too good to pass up." Seto said, honestly.

"What's this?" She asked, looking at the picture on his phone now.

"I'm assuming Kunzite took it, but Mokuba has been quite the giver with that photo." Seto grinned. "I decided to keep it. Now come on, we can eat breakfast, and spend the whole day pretending the world doesn't exist outside...Or I can take the opportunity and show you off to the world...The possibilities are endless."

"I like the sound of that." She said, smiling. The sadness hadn't fully left her eyes yet, but he was going to spend the rest of the day chasing it away.

It was strange, she thought to herself as she watched Seto make breakfast. This was a SEO of a major corporation, young though he was, and he was making breakfast for her because he'd over reacted. Everything felt right, even if the words sounded a bit odd in her head. They ate in relative silence, which allowed her to muse over her thoughts. Her own life was strange as well, even without Sailor Moon. She was an artist, who worked as a waitress in a maid cafe, who happened to be the sole daughter of Maximilian Pegasus.

"I see why you reacted the way you did to the Egypt stuff. This life I lead is crazy enough without adding Sailor Moon into it." She mused aloud. "Sometimes, I forget to breathe."

"What do you suppose is next now that Queen Beryl is gone?" He asked, with a quick kiss to her cheek.

"I don't know. I'm sure something will happen." She replied.

When breakfast was over, they washed the dishes together. While that does not sound like a romantic activity, it was an affectionate bonding moment for the two of them. They went into her art studio later, and she showed him the cache of weaponry she'd stored away. In case he ever felt the security fail in the house, the studio would allow him entry in times of emergency. He asked her to talk about her paintings, what she felt they meant to her.

They decided not to stay in, but to wander around town and enjoy the day. Though it was cold out, Seto was glad, for it offered up the chance for him to hold her as often as possible. There were all of the typical winter things to enjoy, but it seemed that Usagi's favorite would always be hot chocolate with marshmallows. When evening finally came Seto suggested a nice restaurant to go to for dinner, one where she would be treated as a princess. By that time, the sadness had left her eyes fully, and the two happily made their way to where he had in mind.

"When you said you wanted to go to a 'nice restaurant' I assumed it was one of your reservation types you like to go to when the chef you like is in." Usagi stated, happily. "I didn't realize you wanted to come to Maid Latte."

They weren't in the restaurant yet, and Seto turned to her with a smile. "I told you this was my favorite restaurant now."

"I know...it's just...with...everything..." Usagi looked down again. "...I..."

"Usako, this is where we decided to try for each other...where we shared our first kiss...and if you'd like to, I'd like it to be where we publicly announce our engagement." Seto stated, before tilting her head back up and giving a gentle kiss.

"Well, I am really hungry." She replied, sheepishly. "You're sure, Seto?"

"Yes, my love. Besides, if Mamoru messes up, I can always just sit back and watch as Usui does whatever horrifying thing he promised." Seto said, with a smile, and they walked into the restaurant...and promptly see Usui standing there waiting.

"I was wondering if you two would ever get in here. I would ask how badly you messed up, but Mokuba keeps me well informed." Usui stated, playfully.

"He really is the devil, that kid." Seto said, unable to hold back a small laugh.

"And it appears congratulations are in order. With all the business going on recently, I must not have seen it." Usui said, taking Usagi's hand into his own and kisses it quickly before letting go. "I'm afraid we are a bit packed at the moment. So there is no secluded private table we can give you."

"Thank you, Usui, but I don't think Seto wants a private table today." Usagi replied, happily. "He's thinking to publicly announce our engagement here."

"Say no more." Usui says, in understanding, and leads them to their table.

Their table is somehow in the middle of everything, if that were possible. For Usagi, Seto did not cringe when he heard camera clicks, but she always seemed to know when it began to bother him and would squeeze his hand lightly in reassurance. Usui, to his credit, made sure their meal was as romantic as was within his power. After a while, Seto didn't even notice the clicking sounds anymore. Usagi was light and laughter, and he was lost in her.

"I can't believe I'm actually about to say this, but I'm glad Fate brought you to me." Seto said, out of the blue.

"Considering the problems you and Fate have had." Usagi added, playfully. "Maybe they thought you needed something good in return."

"True, but if those things hadn't occurred, I don't know how I would have taken meeting you...I am glad you did not get the chance to meet the person I was before that." Seto admitted, morosely. "I am not proud of the person I was then. You deserve better, and I promise that I will always try to be that for you."

"Seto...we help each other be better. You probably wouldn't have liked me much beforehand either. I was such an air head, and I whined all the time. I don't think we would have made it if you had met me before." She stated, as she entwined her fingers through his.

"Just don't tell Mokuba I said that about Fate. I threatened to shave his head in his sleep if he said anything to you about it." Seto smirked.

"When did you say that?" She laughed.

"The day after we first took you to dinner." He stated, serious now.

"Excuse me. Seto Kaiba? Usagi Tsukino?" The two looked up from the table to discover a woman had walked up to them. "I hope you don't mind, but an Usui called my newspaper and said something about a public announcement of your engagement. Would it be alright if I took a picture for the paper?"

Usagi looked to Seto, and was surprised to see him already nodding in agreement. "You're probably the only person to have asked. Is there a particular way you want us?"

"I'll let you decide." She stated. "I'll be talking several pictures, so I'll pick from them."

Seto nodded, stood up, and turned to look at Usagi as he held out a hand to her. She smiled, placing her left hand into his. It happened almost the way it did before, except Usagi was a little better prepared for it this time. It did not stop her blushing though. He caught her in his arms, and waited.

"I can see why this is your favorite restaurant now." Usagi whispered teasingly.

He lost his reserve to hold back in that moment, and leaned in to kiss her. Seto doubted he would ever get tired of the feeling of her lips on his own, the taste of them when he playfully nibbled at them. She herself couldn't help but smile as the kiss ended and he rested his forehead against her own. So happy in the moment were they, that they almost forgot the photographer from the paper was still there. Usagi was going to have to ask the photographer for copies of those photos, as they would be the only living proof that Seto Kaiba could openly smile without reserve. As one last gesture, Seto took her left hand into his own and kissed it gently.

"Awe, that was so romantic." The reporter cooed. "I think I have everything I'll need here. Would you like copies?"

"I know I would." Usagi giggled.

"I thought you might." The reporter grinned, and gave her a business card. "Call me at that number in a few days. I should have everything ready and waiting."

After the reporter left, Seto turned to Usagi. "School will be starting day after tomorrow, you know."

"Oh, don't remind me. That means I'll have to deal with Miss. Bradshaw and her legion for a whole semester." She laughed, and poked him in the side.

"So how did everything go?" Misaki asked, as she walked up to them.

"Usui has an amazing flare for knowing what is needed when. It couldn't have gone better." Usagi replied, smiling.

"Well, I'm glad it worked out." Misaki smiled. "Listen, we won't need you for a while, where we're working to break Mamoru in...I keep having to remind Usui that doesn't mean literally."

"If he's here, is it alright if we talk to him for a moment? It's important, or I would just let this wait." Usagi asked, raising the curiosity of both Misaki and Seto.

"Follow me." She replied, and led them to the kitchen. "Mamoru, take a break, you have people who need to speak with you."

The surprise was evident on his face, but he followed Usagi and Seto into the break room.

"Usako...did this have to be today?" Seto asked, strained. She was already testing his promise, seeing how strong the bonds were.

"Yes, Seto, and I'm sorry for it. Postponing it though could put lives at risk otherwise." Usagi informed him, and turned to Mamoru. "Because of what happened to you with Queen Beryl, you are susceptible to them now."  
"What does that mean?" Mamoru asked slowly.

"If there are others like her, and they need a slave, willing or not, they have the potential to use you. It is possible for you to fight it off, but it will be difficult and you will not always succeed." Usagi stated, business like. "You deserve to know, to be able to prepare. Misa-chan and the others already know to watch out for if what Sailor Moon did fails, so they will not be wholly unprepared, just in case."

"You haven't told them? Why?" Mamoru asked, suddenly.

"It would be dangerous for them to know. Someone could hurt them to try to get at me. Though I suppose...I can't hide it from them forever..." Usagi replied, and looked to Seto. "I'm ready to go whenever you are."

"Then let's go. We can pick up Mokuba in the morning if you like." Seto replied, as they walked out of the break room.

"Why tomorrow morning? It isn't too late to pick him up now." Usagi reasoned, they were on their way to the front door now.

"I believe I have a promise to keep." he replied, mischievously, noting how she blushed as she leaned into him.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Usagi got the pictures a few days later, as promised. She had already framed a few of them, placing them in her studio and their room. Seto had taken a couple of them, and placed them in both his office at work and his office at home. He hoped they would serve as a reminder never to let his jealous paranoia get the better of him again. If nothing else, they made his Usako happy.

Their last semester had started a couple days ago. As expected, Usagi was having trouble with the Seto Kaiba Will Be Mine fan club thing, though it seemed Clare Bradshaw no longer lead the group. What was unexpected, however, was the various reactions to Usagi being the biological daughter of Maximilian Pegasus. People that had talked to her before, now refused to meet her eyes, while at the same time people that hadn't given her the time of day were now trying to become her friends.

"I don't know what I'm suppose to do." She said, looking down at her hands. She'd asked everyone for advice at lunch.

"There's nothing you really can do, love." Seto said, putting his arm around her. Strangely he'd gotten comfortable with these small public displays of affection with Usagi. "You are who you have always been. In time, they will see that."

"You can always count on us, Princess." Jadeite (Malachite, see notes) stated. Despite many attempts to convince them otherwise, the rest of the Generals could not be swayed from calling her Princess. Even Kunzite found himself calling her that from time to time.

"I'm sure Kaiba's right, Usagi. Just give them time. They'll come around." Yugi agreed.

"I hope so...Also, I've got this really weird feeling. Something bad is about to happen, and I can't quite pinpoint what it is yet." Usagi said, her eyes still lowered. "The future should not be here, and yet it is."

Only Yugi seemed to pick up on this last statement, and gave a questioning look to Seto. He shook his head, meaning not now. They would speak more later. Usagi tried to relax, and soon she was laughing with them all again. She tried to keep her worries to herself.

* * *

 _Conversation started by Yugi_

 _Yugi – Why is Usagi talking about the future being here when it isn't suppose to be?_

 _Seto – I'm not sure how to explain it, but her paintings...Her paintings show it happening._

 _Yugi – What do they show? Exactly. Apparently Yami says this is very important._

 _Seto – They show certain people. She says they are new, but that she's the only one who's noticed._

 _Everyone else just thinks they've always been here, even me._

 _She says they are looking for someone, or several someones. She isn't sure._

 _Yugi – Kaiba, this is the important part, I think. Yami won't shut up._

 _Who are they specifically, and who are they looking for?_

 _Seto – The Ayakashi sisters, the four of them lead the SKWBM fan club now that Clare stepped down._

 _Rubeus, Saphir, Esmeraude, Demande, and one more but she can't see them._

 _They aren't all looking for the same person._

 _Yugi – That would make sense, I suppose._

 _Seto – Some are looking for a young girl, maybe Mokuba's age or younger looking. They call her Rabbit. Others are looking for Princess Serenity...Usagi, for various reasons._

 _Yugi – Do they not know about Usagi? They are from the future and all._

 _Seto – She thinks they do know, but are holding off for now till they find the Rabbit._

 _Warn the others, just in case._

 _Teacher heading your way._

 _End Conversation_

* * *

Come to think of it, Yugi thought as he texted the others to look out for these specific people, he had noticed some of those people hanging around Usagi lately. He had just thought they were part of the crowd trying to get in good with her because of Pegasus. Demande in particular was around her the most. Yugi decided, he would just have to wait and hope for the best.

"So, has Makoto forgiven Joey yet?" Demande asked, half curious.

She talked about her friends a lot, and it was starting to rub off on him. He found that he genuinely wanted to know these things. It seemed that no matter what time he found her in, she was always this outgoing and friendly. Here lately, she had been talking to him about Makoto and Joey. Her desire to see her friends find that happiness again was adorable.

"Not yet. I'm working on it though. With Valentine's Day coming up in a few weeks, it will be perfect." Usagi answered, happily. "She really does love him. If she would just admit it, and accept his apology, I wouldn't have to scheme so hard."

"Valentine's Day? Is it that special or something?" He asked, now confused. "What is it?"  
"Have you never celebrated Valentine's Day, Demande?" Usagi asked, shocked. He shook his head no. "No wonder Esmeraude has been making sour faces at you!"  
"I don't understand..." Demande stated, as he watched her grab things from her locker.

"Valentine's Day is special, romantic, a day reserved for treating the one you love. People may be romantic throughout the year, but they pull out all the stops on Valentine's Day. Flowers, chocolates, moonlit strolls, candlelight dinners for two, rose petals all over the place. It's a holiday for couples who love each other, or for someone to take a chance and confess their love." Usagi explains.

"And Esmeraude?" Demande asked, not quite understanding what this has to do with her.

"Esmeraude has been making sour faces at you, glowering jealously at me, and generally sulking about for one reason." Usagi stated. Seeing that he still didn't get it, she explained. "She may not even realize it, but Esmeraude loves you!...and you had no idea, did you?"

"I kind of thought her and Rubeus were a thing." Demande replied, not understanding why he's blushing so much.

"You should plan something special for her, show her how you feel!" Usagi said, happily.

"How I feel?" Demande asked, more confused now than ever.

"You like her too, goofball, otherwise you wouldn't be blushing so much." Usagi informs him, closes her locker door, and heads to her next class.

* * *

He could not help but watch her as she left. She truly was Princess Serenity, though whether she knew it or not was a matter of debate. Demande realized almost immediately that they had jumped too far to catch that Rabbit, not that he told the others. It actually worked out more towards his favor than their petty goals anyway. Saphir had realized it too, and was constantly warning him not to get distracted. Their mission had not changed...and yet he found himself in even more danger of being distracted by her.

Wiseman was a royal pain in the ass about all this too. He wanted Demande to wait for the inevitable, to let Seto have her and steal the Rabbit when it was born. Demande was tired of listening to them both. They feared he would destroy their mission, he knew. But each day brought a new chance to talk with her, and who was he to refuse such a chance? She was light and laughter, and he found himself drawn to her as if he were a moth drawn to a flame.

"She said the strangest thing to me today." He mused, talking with his younger brother.

"You really should distance yourself from the princess. She is why we are in this mess with Wiseman now." Saphir grumbled.

"She said Esmeraude loves me." Demande said, not listening to him.

"Well she isn't wrong about that." Saphir laughed. "Everyone knows how she feels about you, but you."

"Really? But she acts all haughty and that annoying laugh whenever she thinks she's being clever or something." Demande objected.

"She does that when she's nervous, and denying her feelings." Saphir countered. "It's the only way she can arm herself against your obsession with the Moon Princess."

"Are you questioning my orders?" Demande asked, angrily.

"I'm saying we should give up this mission, tell Wiseman to shove off, and just live here. He's using you, and you know it." Saphir objected, not backing down.

"Even so...I can not leave her to him either." Demande relented. "You know what he'd do. Even if she is never to be mine...I can not leave her to such a fate."

"Not if we kill him, they would help us if they knew." Saphir stated. "We can stop here."

* * *

a couple weeks later

There was no time to worry about what the future would do to the present. Usagi had her hands full with now. Maid Latte was preparing for Valentine's Day, and had decided that they would have a Sailor Scout theme for the day. Mamoru it seemed had found a flare for food, and even Usui could not object to the things he created. They still watched him, they would always watch him, for Usagi.

Seto had taken to sitting at one of the tables sometimes, often bringing his work with him, just to make sure. He knew Usagi did not love Mamoru, but he did not fully trust the man. What if the future found out he was weak, and used it against Usagi? It was not something to be taken lightly. Usui understood, mainly because Seto was not overbearing with it like before.

Just then, he saw the Ayakashi sisters walk into the restaurant. He heard the familiar greeting from Usagi. He saw what was about to happen, and moved to get up, but the moment never came. Demande stood in front of them as if to guard Usagi! Seto made his way over to her. The customers looked on, like this was another episode of dinner theatre.

"We know you have turned on Wiseman. We seek only the girl. You can still walk away from this, Prince Demande." Their leader stated.

"You will not harm her. Wiseman corrupted us too far to see what we were doing. You can still help us." Demande insisted.

"Destroy Wiseman? You are a fool to think it can be done. As powerful as she is, he is more so. Now get out of our way!" Their leader shouted.

"So, who's skin do I get to wear today?" Popped up Usui. He looked at the leader. "Yours. I like yours. Plus you have that whole feather thing going on. I like that. Care to hold still?"

"Usui, get back. Warn the others. Get these customers out of here now." Usagi insisted, her eyes never leaving the Ayakashi sisters.

"Usagi?" Usui did a double take.

She never normally said things like that, typically loving whatever shenanigans he pulled. It was one of the reasons why he got along with her so well. Now he looked to her, and it was like looking at a different person, more like Misaki. She was all business and determination. He had never seen her look so focused.

"Please, allow the customers to leave. We can settle things after, alright?" She said, ignoring him to plead with the sisters.

They looked to their leader, who curtly nodded. Usui wasted no time gently escorting their customers out of the back door of the restaurant. When the last of them left the restaurant, the Ayakashi sisters attacked. Demande acted first, momentarily freezing them in place with the third eye given to him by Wiseman. It would not last long though, and he would have to rely on his own strength then.

"Seto, I know you have a power, but I can not yet determine what it is. I will need you to leave as well, call the others." Sailor Moon stated. "His hold won't last forever."

As much as Seto hated it, she was right, but he refused to leave her. Instead, he did send out the text alerting the others, but even so he doubted whether they would get there in time to help. Already whatever Demande was doing to hold them was slipping. He could see them fighting to move. Within moments they were back to fighting again, and Seto had to duck behind the front counter...Where he found Usui lazily resting against it, a bemused look on his face.

"We have so much to talk about when she gets through kicking ass." Usui said, with a grin.

"Usui! I told you to get your ass out of here!" They heard Sailor Moon shout, as she fought and dodged the Ayakashi sisters.

"Technically she only told me to get the customers out...I found a loop hole to stay." He was being very carefree about it all, and Seto could only return the carefree grin with one of his own.

* * *

It was a shock to her that Demande would fight beside her to attack the Ayakashi sisters. If they didn't stop the fighting soon, Maid Latte would be ruined. As it was, it was already wrecked. The Ayakashi sisters refused to yield, to listen to reason. She could not allow them to leave the restaurant. With a heavy heart, she landed the killing blow, turning them into dust instantly.

"I should have warned you when I had the chance." Demande said, seeing her face. "You...You've never had to kill before...I'm sorry."

"I don't suppose Metallia counted really...there was no body...Why wouldn't they stop?" Sailor Moon mumbled, looking at the ashes. "I didn't want to...I asked them to stop...I don't understand..."

"Usako, this isn't going to be easy to hear, but you had no choice. Sometimes, it comes to this." Seto said, walking up to her. He kissed her forehead, and continued. "What matters is that you tried everything else to get them to back down. It is your way."

"So does this mean we won't need to get you a Sailor Moon costume for the themed thing for Valentine's Day?" Usui asked, looking around.

"Oh, Usui." She half laughed, half cried. "I'm so sorry! Maid Latte is...wrecked."

"Don't worry about it. I get to say Sailor Moon just saved our restaurant." Misaki stated, coming out from behind one of the tables that had turned over.

"Misa-chan!" Sailor Moon cried out, running over to hug her.

"You are a terribly kept secret. I don't understand. My sources said you killed anyone that found out who you were." Demande said, more thinking to himself than anything.

"Then where did the rumors come from, I wonder?" Usagi asked, with a smile, having de transformed.

He had to laugh at that. "I'm not sure I will ever understand you, Usagi."

"You know, if you're going to be good now, you might want to get that third eye thing removed." Usagi mused, as she began helping the others clean up the place. "Tell me you've planned something special for Esmeraude. Have you even told her about switching sides yet?"

"I'm still trying to work through it all." He admitted. "She's begrudgingly admitted we are right to side with you, but I fear Wiseman could sway her."

"Do small special things for her then. Show her some attention, man! Her favorite foods, just go out and see a movie together or something." She said, and then brightened up. "Bring her here! This is practically the most romantic restaurant on earth, thanks to Usui...Sorry Misa-chan...Well, when we get it cleaned."

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you saved the present from the future with matchmaking?" Seto asked, laughing good-naturedly.

"She talks about you all constantly." Demande replied. "I found it too difficult to resist, not knowing how everyone was doing each day. She is...something, that's for sure."

Seto just looked at him, and sighed knowingly. "She is, indeed."

* * *

It took a few days in total, but Maid Latte was restored to full luster. Usagi had managed to talk Demande into getting rid of the third eye, and those crazy earrings. She worked with Demande, Esmeraude, and Saphir to remove Wisemans corruption from them. Yugi had long ago accepted that he was a caretaker of sorts, and allowed them to stay at his place till they found jobs and things like the rest of the people in this time. Even so, Esmeraude was standoffish to her for a while...that was until she saw what Usagi was trying to do.

There was a note placed in her locker one day, and Esmeraude was curious enough to read it. However, its contents did not make sense. Demande seeing that she was in love with him? The man couldn't see past Usagi long enough to notice her! The note said he returned her feelings, and wished to meet her at Maid Latte that afternoon!

She showed up, only to find a very happy Usagi waiting for her just inside. Why Usagi worked there was a mystery to her, but she accepted the girls directions on where to go. The place setting was a bit out of the way, and when she got there, she was surprised by what she found. Demande was sitting at a very romantic looking table, and when he saw her he stood up in surprise. In all honesty, he must not have thought she would show.

"I don't understand..." Esmeraude said, looking at everything. "I thought you..."

"I did, but Esmeraude...She is only a friend to me...Apparently a very meddlesome friend, but a friend nonetheless." Demande said, amused. He handed her the note he found in his own locker.

 _Demande,_

 _I've been patient, okay that's a lie. She loves you, you great big idiot, and you love her too so just own up to it. I've set you up on a date. There's a note in her locker that says she's to meet you at Maid Latte at 5pm, so try to read this and be here before then. It may also mention that you love her, or return her feelings, I can't remember how I wrote that now. Point is, she's gonna be there._

 _You two are to have a romantic date, where you tell each other how you feel. There will be wonderful food, and when one of you sneaks away to pay the bill, you will find that it has already been paid for. It's kind of a tradition here for super important first romantic dates. Don't be nervous, and do that weird laugh. You kind of sound like a mad scientist ^_^ Trust me, this will all work out._

 _Usagi_

"Subtle." Esmeraude comments.

"That's what I said too." He grins.

Both blush seeing how nervous the other is. Somehow, Usui knows all and shows up to inquire about their order. He's already prepared the food, and several people are bringing small trays with them. They can hear a piano being played somewhere, something soft and beautiful. Between Usui and Usagi, they have thought of everything. The date is wonderful.

When they come down to leave, Demande is grinning softly. Esmeraude's eyes find Usagi, and she softly mouths a silent Thank You with a blushing grin of her own.

* * *

Makoto and Joey are next. Usagi is tired of waiting for them to realize how much they still mean to each other. She actually takes some of Joeys school notes, and forges his handwriting for this one, seeing as how Makoto knows what Usagi's handwriting looks like. She gives Joey a bit more of a heads up than she did Demande, and he shows up to the restaurant on time with Makotos favorite flowers in hand. When she gets there, Usagi greets her and takes her to the door she'll need to go through to find the table.

To his credit, when she enters the room Joey does not appear to be overly nervous. He stands, still surprised she agreed to be there, and pulls her chair out for her. He's never been the romantic gesture type, but he found himself wanting to do these things more and more when it came to her. She is slightly apprehensive, but accepts his gestures when he makes them. It's not that she hasn't forgiven him that makes her apprehensive, but her experiences before him that is its root cause. What he did just added to a pile that had already been there.

"I know I messed up, Makoto." Joey says, not looking at her really, somewhere in the middle of their dinner. "It's what I do."

"Joey...I just...I don't know what to say..." Makoto admitted. "I need to know...if I let you back in...you won't...you won't..."

"Dad got in my head. I didn't know how else to get em out, ya know?" Joey admitted. "Me an my sis moved out just before school started back. She could probably get her own place now, but I donno if she's up for dat yet."

"Your dad?" Makoto asked, unsure.

"Yeah, I shoulda told yas earlier. It's just...embarassin...I pushed yas away rader dan deal wit it...and den I drank too much at da party...made a move I shouldn'ta...I'd already lost yas..." Joey replied.

"That's what I'm suppose to do though...help you deal with things you shouldn't have to deal with alone." Makoto insisted, then to make him smile she added. "I know I lured you in with my food, but I do care for you, you know."

"Even after what I did?" Joey asked, hesitantly.

"I have half a mind to get Sailor Jupiter to pay that man a visit and send a lightening strike up his ass." Makoto stated, fiercely. Joey laughs at that.

"Does dis mean you'll give me another chance, Makoto?" He asked, still chuckling from before.

"Promise you'll come to me when you're dealing with something you shouldn't have to deal with alone?" She asked.

"Promise." He agreed.

"I've missed you." She admitted, happily, a tear rolling down her face.

"Oh no, don't cry! I can't mess up an apology too. Usagi said dis would work if I was all romantic an sincere an everythin." Joey said, in a kind of panic, as he brushes away her tear. She's laughing now, and he doesn't understand.

"I'm crying cuz I'm happy." She says, still laughing.

"Oh, good." He said, relieved. "I thought there for a minute, I'd messed up again."

Just then, Usui walks up and hands them a note. It read

 _Don't even think about getting up from the table to try and pay the bill. It's been taken care of. Don't ask._

 _Usagi._

* * *

Good moments can not last forever, and Usagi finds she's running into more and more of them as Valentine's Day approaches. Makoto and Joey are together again, Demande and Esmeraude are a budding romance, there is love to be found everywhere...So why does she have this sense of overwhelming dread. Rubeus hadn't been seen in a while. Saphir helped out with Maid Latte now.

She tried not to let her worry show, but Makoto had been right. Her poker face was terrible. Seto would kiss her on her forehead whenever he caught her worrying. Demande had explained that a part of Wisemans power did come from the people he had collected. It was possible that he had faded out of time due to their decisions, though it was equally possible that he was simply in hiding somewhere till she had her first born. That thought hadn't helped her to stop worrying.

These thoughts were also distracting her from the task at hand, operation help Mokuba find a Valentine's Day gift. This would be his first ever where he was trying to do something special for someone. Great taste in jewelry must run in the family, because the boy picked well, nothing expensive but still great taste. She would not let him do only that though, and they were now going over various romantic gestures and things. By the time that they were through, Mokuba was well prepared for his first ever Valentine's Day confession.

"Well, if it isn't the Kaiba whelp and the Pegasus bitch." Some guy said, walking up to them. "Thought you two richies would have body guards. That makes this a lot easier."

"Mokuba, remember, like I taught you." Was all Usagi said.

There were only three of them at the moment, and without weapons things were not as easy for the goons as they'd thought it would be. They must have planned for this, because three more soon showed up. Mokuba took this as his sign to run. They had agreed early on that when things got this bad, it was better for him to escape early and call Seto. It was just that they'd never had to put it into practice before, and he hated to do it now.

"Seto, haul it to the mall. Usagi and I got jumped. There's six guys as far as I know. I think I lost them, but she's still back there." Mokuba talked into the phone, just as he made it into Yugi's place.

"She had you two split up?" Seto asked, somewhat familiar with their standing plan.

"Yeah, I'm at Yugi's now. We should be fine here." Mokuba insisted.

"Hey, where'd the kid go?" One of them asked, seeing that they had cornered Usagi, but not Mokuba.

"Just me today, boys. Looks like you're all out of luck." Usagi laughed, a bit breathless from all the running.

One of the guys was going to say something, but before they could, Usagi had tossed a couple devices to them. Like idiots, they caught them, and when the flash bang went off she made a run for it. The plan was going well. Mokuba was free, as far as she knew, and she would be too if she could just get far enough away to teleport. She didn't need these baboons to see that she had abilities not matching the normal human race. This might be one time where she'd have to break that rule.

"Where do you think you're going?" Someone in front of her asked. That was the last thing she knew before a strong hit to the head knocked her out cold.

AN ; Yeah, I had a nice long chapter but my computer ate it...

Also, apparently i used both of Kunzites names funny. Malachite was the name they changed it to. So I thought it was a different person, and forgot about Jadeite...So anytime you see Malachite, it's Jadeite...sorry guys


	17. Chapter 17

I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I kind of spent a lot of time on the other story I'm working on, The White Wolf of the Moon. Also, not having reliable internet kinda does evil things. You guys get the long chapter next time.

Chapter 16

The air was cold, chilling to the bone, and she could not see where she was. Was it night? Day? Had Mokuba made it out alright? Those questions and more ran through her mind as she slowly tried to look around. It was no use, the area was pitch black. Her head hurt, she knew that much, and from the weight on her wrists she guessed she was chained. No sounds from outside reached her, and she could not even begin to guess where she was or how long she'd been there.

"I am relieved my men did not hurt you too badly." Someone said, almost mockingly. "This is what I've been reduced to thanks to you, depending on regular thugs to do my bidding...though it does make me feel a bit nostalgic."  
"Mr. Wise?...Wiseman, is it?" Usagi asked, still trying to see.

"I see you still have your memory as well, Princess." He replied. "Then you will not have forgotten what you did to me all those years ago."

"That hasn't happened for me yet!" Usagi rebuked him.

"You sent me to live on a desolate planet, devoid of life. You should have just killed me, instead of leaving me to become this!" Wiseman shouted, and even in the darkness she could see him now.

"I could help you! Heal you! Then it won't happen like that this time around, don't you see? You could save yourself!" She pleaded, but he only shook his head and left her there.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the mall...

"You're sure this was the street you first saw them on, Mokuba?" Seto asked. The police had already been called, but he'd be damned before he waited around and did nothing.

"Yeah, we turned the corner here, and there were three more of them." Mokuba stated. "Why?"

"It's...It's nothing. Let's move." Seto replied, trying to shake off the uneasy feeling he had.

It only got worse when they rounded the corner. It was as if he had gone back to his childhood, hiding out from...but it couldn't be. It couldn't be...but was he willing to risk Usagi's life on it? Pegasus turned to Seto quickly. None of the others would recognize the locations like he would.

"Seto...if it is him..." Pegasus began.

"Then we had better hurry. That man was a monster before. I can't imagine what he would be like coming from the future." Seto stated. "If he has Usagi..."

"I would suggest you turn back now, but you lot never seem to want to take my advice." Rubeus said, suddenly, as he floated a bit ahead of them. "Shame really, it's free too."

"Where have you taken Usagi, you bully?!" Mokuba shouted.

Rubeus turned on the kid instantly, raining fire down upon the him. Seto reacted before he even realized what he was doing, throwing himself in front of the flames meant for his younger brother. He had his arm raised in front of him...like that was actually suppose to do something to protect him...when it dawned on him that the flames had never hit. They should have hit him by now. Seto cautiously opens his eyes, only to be shocked by what he sees.

The pavement itself had risen up to block the flames like a shield. He looked back to Mokuba, to check and see if he was okay. The younger brothers eyes were wide with disbelief, as were everyone else's...including Rubeus, who backed up upon seeing it. Seto stood up, and the pavement moved with him.

"I wonder." He murmured, and without warning moved his fist as if to hit Rubeus...only the pavement formed a fist and hit Rubeus before it shattered. The object in question did knock Rubeus out cold though.

"Seto...that was amazing!" Mokuba shouted, running up to give him a hug.

"Usagi said...she thought I had a power...but...I didn't..." Seto said, in disbelief. "Has anyone grabbed Rubeus yet? We'll need him."

Mina already had him on lock down with that Venus love me chain of hers. The other teams were alerted, and everyone met back at the Generals flat. Rubeus had yet to wake up when they got there. The others were alerted to what Seto had done. The place was chaos till Seto shouted at them to shut up...which wouldn't have worked on its own, but the ground rumbled beneath them as he said it.

"I believe that Seto should hold off on interrogating Rubeus till we figure whatever that was out." Yugi stated, his voice light with humour.

"Agreed." Seto replied. "More than a little freaked out over here."

"Who were you talking about before, Kaiba?" Kunzite asked, suddenly. "Maybe, if we knew who this Wiseman was in our time, we wouldn't need this guy."

"It can't be him, he's dead. I watched him..." Seto objected. "It wouldn't be possible."

"Kaiba, outta all da things we've ever seen, is dat really outta da realm of possibilities?" Joey asked, realizing who they were talking about now.

"In our original time, when Usagi became Neo Queen Serenity, there were rebels to her ascension. A man lead them to revolt against her...None of us ever knew his name..." Demande stated, thinking back.

"You followed a man who's name you didn't know?" Seto asked, curiously, but a bit annoyed.

"His name had been stricken from him for crimes against the earth so heinous that even Princess Serenity could not heal him, it was said." Saphir answered.

"When we joined him, these were already merely stories...falsehoods, he claimed. When he was banished, so were we. Blinded as we were at the time, we would have followed him anywhere." Demande admitted. "He gave us rank, put me in charge...told me everything I wanted to hear..."

"Until that time, none of us had ever seen Princess Serenity...We only saw lives extending beyond their natural state, and it frightened us." Esmeraude stated.

"Do you have a picture of him?" Demande asked, thinking back. "Esmeraude managed to pull that cloak of his off just once. I think I had dared her to do it. Maybe, if it is him, we will recognize him."

"Then what use will we have of him?" Bakura asked. No one was ever really sure, so they always assume that whenever he says something dark like this, it is his other self...the dark Yami Bakura that inhabits his millennium item.

"He will tell us exactly where Usagi is, or Pegasus will extract it from him." Seto answered, not even bothering to be worried about which Bakura he was talking to now.

He pulled out his phone, and typed in the name. It pulled up that Bastards familiar face almost instantly. It couldn't be him, it just couldn't. He'd watched him die that day. But then, why else would he have chosen that street?

"That's him!" Demande exclaimed, not believing his eyes. "A little less hollowed out looking, but that's him...Wait it says his name is..."

"Gozaburo Kaiba, mine and Mokuba's adopted father." Seto stated, a bit resigned.

"Guess da dead don't stay dead anymore." Joey said. "so what now?"

"Now, we play operation." Bakura said with a grin. "Pegasus, your mind's eye thing works best for these situations I believe."

* * *

She was so tired. How long had she been there now? It felt like hours, maybe days now. Time could not be measured here. She was so very tired. Her energy felt like it was leaving her until it was all she could do to focus on breathing. If things lasted like this, she would die. As she drifted off to sleep, she thought of Seto.

He must be out looking for her, not one to trust the police to their own devices, that and he hated to need help. It was a good thing he was beginning to depend more on the Generals and their other friends. She did not want him to be lonely if she were to die here. There was Mokuba too. Being his partner in crime had taken much of the sting out of having to move away from her little brother. He would need someone to get in trouble with, to look out for him. The boy would be too busy trying to take care of his brother to take care of himself, they were both like that.

The others? What of them, she wondered, would they be alright? Would the group of friends she'd found stay together after she was gone. Would they drift apart in pain as so many do? Even as she thought these things, her mind started to drift back to sleep. She could not keep this up forever.

 _Seto..._

* * *

 _Seto..._

Suddenly, Seto's head shoots up. He could have sworn he'd heard Usagi, but none of the others seemed to have noticed. They were all coming through the buildings now, though some did stay behind with Mokuba. If they did not have a power, or a Millennium Item, he could not risk them going. This was a mission to save Usagi, and it would not help her if they lost one of them along the way.

 _Seto, I'm sorry..._

"Usagi? Is that you?" He asked out loud. The others turned to him, with questioning looks. "I heard her. She said my name...She's sorry."

"We didn't hear anything, Kaiba." Yugi stated.

"It may be your connection to her. If she tries hard enough, she can send out a telepathic link to you." Luna stated. "Try talking to her. The rest of us will keep searching the buildings nearby."

 _Usako?!...Is that you?_

 _Seto? My energy...I think he's draining it...I'm sorry...I can't..._

 _Hang on, Usagi! We're looking for you now. We're close, I'm sure of it. Is there anything you can tell us about were you are?_

 _It's so cold here, dark, I can't see anything. Feels like I'm underground...Seto...I think..._

 _Don't say it. Never say that. I will find you. Death will not stop us. (_ He thinks of a line from her favorite movie, and says it back to her, hoping it will give her strength enough _) This is true love, you think this happens every day?_

 _Then follow your heart, my love, and find me here._

She asked something of him that he had never truly been good at, having had to lock up so much of himself before. He could use his strengths he knew, and find her. His mind, this new ability maybe, those were his tools. His mind was already focused on her. He knelt down, and placed his hand on the pavement, not sure what to expect. She was his heart, and he would use that to find her. Images flashed through his mind of a building he knew, one with a deep basement, and Usagi laying unmoving on the floor.

Without warning, he starts racing in the direction of the building he'd seen in his mind. The others know that look from Usagi often enough that they followed him without asking where he was going. He did not look back to see if they followed him, or even if they kept up if they had followed him. He would find her.

* * *

"So, are you really just going to let them have all the fun? Rescuing a princess without you?"

Mokuba was out on the balcony when he heard the voice, and turned to see the most unusual sight. A young girl with pink hair shaped like Usagi's. She was short, so he wondered how she got up that high into the tree near him. Even climbing, it would have been hard to reach. She held some kind of Cat ball with an antenna on it.

"I don't have a power." Mokuba muttered, saddened. "I'd only get in the way. Seto didn't want to risk me getting hurt."

"Yeah, I remember you telling me about that. You said you wished that you had gone. After all, you had gone to help Yugi." The girl said casually. "Usagi is your partner in crime after all."

"How do you know all this?" He asked, curious now, as he wiped his eyes.

"I've spent nine hundred years being a kid with no powers. You've had to cheer me up more than once you know, or I guess maybe you don't." She said with a giggle. "Without you, Wiseman would have gotten to me years ago."

"What?" Mokuba asked, unable to look away now.

She looked like Usagi, but there was something of Seto in her face. They had dealt with the past plenty of times, but only Seto had any experience dealing with the future. That was only possible because of Usagi. Mokuba had never had to deal with such things, and yet here was this girl talking to him as if she knew him well.

"Uncle Moki, who do you think sent me? I'm not exactly suppose to be here. It's considered breaking the rules, but every trouble maker has a partner in crime." She said. "You told me that. I can tell you roughly where to go, but Papa will need your help."

"Uncle? I'm going to be an uncle." Mokuba couldn't help but grin. "Seto will have a family of his own...that's wonderful. I had wished that for him. He deserves to be happy."

"You have one too, though maybe I shouldn't tell you anything about that. Right now, you have to rescue the princess!" The girl stated. "It will save both your partners in crime, technically. If mom dies, I'll never be born in the future."

"One last thing, before you tell me where to go...What's your name?" He asked.

"Rini." She said, with a smile.

* * *

Some minutes later, he walks back inside bound and determined, and asks. "Who else is tired of having sit out of the adventure?"

"We don't have powers." Tristan stated.

"That didn't stop us before. Seto's just afraid of losing us." Mokuba stated, filled with determination. "It isn't going to stop me now. Is it gonna stop you?"

"Yeah..." Dustin said, with a grin, liking the way Mokuba was thinking. "Why should they have all the fun?"

"Good. I have a map of where they should be, and some futuristic things I probably shouldn't have as a thirteen year old." Mokuba declared. "Let's go."

"Wait, where'd you get all this stuff, Mokuba?" Tristan asked, as they headed out the door.

"My nine hundred year old niece from the future." Mokuba stated, truthfully.

The two following him stopped for a moment, but then picked back up where they left off.

"That's actually not the weirdest thing we've ever heard, hanging out with you, is it?" Dustin laughed.

* * *

Had she really just had a conversation with Seto in her mind? She would have laughed, but she felt too drained to do more than a small smile. He had said they were close. She could hold out till then. Maybe, if she could figure out what was draining her energy, she could break it.

Her arms felt so heavy, shackled and chained as she was...but where were the chains? When she was able to move, she heard no sounds from them, no movement to be had. Was it simply the shackles that bound her there? Was that why he had left her unguarded for so long. The shackles drained her energy to the point he did not need to watch her, and all he had had to do was knock her out to give them time enough to take hold. Well, BALLS.

* * *

"You sure about this, kid?" Dustin asked, doubtful.

"Yeah, she gave some really specific directions." Mokuba stated, frowning in thought, "Why?"

"That!" Tristan shouted, pointing to the creatures.

"Guy, this is an _adventure_ , danger around every corner and all that." Mokuba said, as if this explained everything.

That bag of stuff she gave him was bound to be needed at some point. He was guessing this was as good a time as any to use it. These creatures were similar to some of the duel monster cards. Pawns really, so some of these lemon things Rini gave him should work right? Except the lemons turned out to be combustible...Someone had made combustible lemons?! This was going to be awesome!

Tristan and Dustin each took some of the lemons, and a few of the other odd assortment of goodies Rini had given them, and split up into different directions once they'd entered the building. They knew she was in a lower level, but not which one. They figured they would have a better chance if they all split up. What they did not know was that the others had thought the same thing, and now everyone was on the hunt for Usagi.

In case anyone wanted to know the teams for earlier. will use for later chapter

Team 1

Seto, Mokuba, Pegasus, Mina, Demande and Kunzite.

Team 2

Joey, Jadeite(M), Bakura, Anzu, and Makoto.

Team 3

Yugi, Nephrite, Tristan, Esmeraude, and Ami

Team 4

Zoisite, Rei, Saphir, and Duke


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

Seto ran like his life depended on it, and perhaps in a way it did. Every minute that went by, he felt the connection between him and Usagi weakening. The others had not all been able to keep up with him, and only a few were with him now. Even then, it looked like they might have to split up. There were so many hallways. He had no idea if he was choosing the right one.

More than once he had to retrace his steps and go another way, feeling that he had taken the wrong path trying to find her. When he did find her, he couldn't breathe. It almost didn't look like her. A shriveled and boney form of Usagi lay in the room, unable to move when he called out to her. Pegasus was the next to run into the room, and if it had not been for the thoughts of Seto, he would not have been prepared for what he saw.

"Usako..." Seto did not dare touch her at first, for fear she was to fragile now to move.

"It's worse than I thought, isn't it." Usagi mumbled, barely above a whisper.

"We'll fix this, Usagi. There has to be a way." Pegasus declared.

"Not while he lives." Usagi replies, her voice softer than before. "Seto, he...he's too strong."

"I will not leave you here, my love. You can't ask me that." Seto implored, tears streaming down his face as he wracked his brain for ideas on how to save her.

"I am." Usagi stated, as firmly as she could manage.

He could only rest his forehead against her own. There was no way he could do what she asked of him. He couldn't do that, wouldn't allow it to be said again. She was always believing that things would turn out for the better. Just this once, he wanted to believe it too.

"I can't do it, Usako. That bastard has too much to answer for, and I will not leave you here to his whims alone." Seto stated, and for once Usagi did not argue.

* * *

That is how Yugi found them, but he couldn't bring himself to disturb the moment.

 _Yugi – Yami...she's...what happened to her?!_

 _Yami – It appears her life force is being drained away. The silver millennium crystal may not be able to fight it off forever._

 _Yugi – How can we stop it?_

 _Yami – The strongest point of dark energy seems to be coming from the shackles she's wearing. Get them off. Now!_

Yugi sat next to Seto, and started working on the shackles. After a few minutes, he stopped what he was doing.

 _Yugi – They won't budge!_

 _Yami – They have to come off! I have an idea._

 _Yugi – Is it stupid?_

 _Yami – …...Maybe. You in?_

"Usagi, it's going to be alright. You will make it through this, you have my word." Yami stated, before he began to work on the shackles himself.

Nothing seemed to happen when he placed his hands on the shackles. With his eyes closed, no one could really guess what he was trying to do, until the shackles began to glow. He was disrupting the flow of energy of the shackles with his own. Pegasus began to look alarmed, but couldn't bring himself to say anything as he watched Yami work on the shackles, his eyes wide with shock. Yami and Yugi were pouring their own energies into the shackles to disrupt them, but that would have to mean...

Suddenly the shackles opened, and the glow coming from Yami stopped. Yami returned to being Yugi again, and for the moment seemed fine. Usagi was not responding to Seto's voice anymore. Yugi had meant to see what he could do, but lost consciousness before he could say anything. Seto had to catch him.

"I think...I will have to take over till he regains consciousness." Yami said, a bit out of sorts as he righted himself. "I meant for more of my energy to be used, but it was Yugi's that worked the best...He insisted..."

"Of course, he would." Seto replied, a small smile on his face. "Yugi and Mokuba are practically the two biggest self sacrificing schemers I know, next to Usagi."

"Speaking of which." Mokuba said, as he rushed into the room. "I think I have something in here that will help her. Might want to give Yami one too."

"Mokuba, I thought I told you to stay home!" Seto said, watching as Mokuba fished through a bag of things.

"I would have, but your nine hundred year old pink haired daughter from the future is apparently my next partner in crime, and I had to help." Mokuba stated. "Here it is! Have her drink this."

"Nine hundred year old future grand daughter?" Pegasus stuttered. "How...?"

"Same way Demande and the others got here is my guess." Mokuba replied. "She got stunted or something, and stayed a child for that long. I'm the reason Wiseman...Gozaburo...failed in the future to get her. It's why he came back to the past thinking he'd have a better shot."

"Mokuba...it's dangerous for you here..." Usagi stated, her energy slowly coming back to her. Seto held her up in his arms for the time being. "Please,...be careful."

"It's too dangerous for him here. He should go home." Seto wanted to be cross at his brother, but he had somehow brought Usagi back from the brink of death with whatever was in that little bag. She was already starting to look better. "Wait...did you say...daughter?"

"He did...She is their Rabbit...Our Small Lady..." Usagi stated, falling back into sleep.

"She needs rest, Seto." Mokuba stated. "Questions later. We have to get her out of here now!"

They began to try to find a way out, Seto carrying Usagi. There seemed to be no way out. Every way they turned, they found the doors and windows blocked by some kind of black mass. Explosions could be heard from the upper levels. Mokuba explained the contents of the bag as best he could, given to him by the nine hundred year old daughter to Seto and Usagi he had mentioned before. Explosives, sedatives, recover alls, that girl had thought of everything.

"You found her? Good." Saphir exclaimed when he found them. "Wiseman has blocked all the exits. How soon will she be at full strength?"

"Five minutes ago, she was a husk of a human being. Give her a few minutes." Seto snapped, angrily.

"The Sailor Scouts won't be able to hold Wiseman off forever, and the ones without powers have been throwing around some kind of combustible lemons." Esmeraude explained. "They need her now!"

"Mokuba, did that girl say anything about giving her more than one of those recover all things?" Seto asked, setting her down gently.

"It should be fine, now that the first one has had time to work." Mokuba replied, tossing his brother another one.

At first, nothing happened. They began to talk amongst themselves, trying to figure out a way to wake her. They did not notice when she slowly stood up, and walked away as Princess Serenity. Only Yami seemed to notice, and he quietly slipped away while the others talked about Usagi's condition and finding a way out. She walked at a slow pace until she found herself at the room Wiseman was in. The Sailor Scouts were done, having spent their last efforts against him. They were on the floor now, too injured to fight. The one's without power had retreated long ago, but she suspected they hid nearby as if waiting.

"I know your name now. The others spoke it for me. Gozaburo Kaiba. Where are you keeping your present self?" Princess Serenity spoke as if she were making small talk, as she walked into the room. "I would think he were in this building too. Maybe he is what the energy is being fed into."

"I should not be surprised you found a way out, but tell me...How is Seto these days? Does he know what a traitor he beds? I asked for your help once, and you lied to me. Said you could help me, and you failed. When you failed, you walked away without trying again. Stripped me of my name!"

"Do not act as if you care for him. I have seen the damage you have done to Seto, the scars that are not only on his body but his mind as well." Princess Serenity retorted. "Why are you really here?"

"I swore vengeance upon you, to destroy everything you ever loved." Wiseman replied, as if things were so simple.

"Yet Small Lady remained just beyond your reach always. Why is that? Why do you need her so badly?" Princess Serenity asked, moving closer into the room as she talked.

"She is an extension of you, and therefore the power you possess. She would succeed where you failed." Wiseman shouted. "I will have the Silver Millenium Crystal, and with it destroy everything you have ever cared for."

"What was it I promised you?" She asked, no emotions visible.

"You promised me you'd give me back my son." Wiseman stated.

"Liar. What were my exact words?" She asked, her slow pace had her halfway across the room now.

"That you would try to help me where you could." Wiseman answered, begrudgingly.

"And when I told you I could not bring back your son, what did I offer you? Surely there was something." She insisted.

"You asked that I get to know the ones I had adopted all those years ago." Wiseman replied. "That was not the agreement! That was not what I asked for! How dare you shove some knockoffs upon me, and say it is a kindness you offer."

"I can see why my future self took your name from you. You are unworthy of it. The Kaiba's I know are kind, caring, devoted to family and friends...You are none of these things." Princess Serenity stated, nearing him now. "It will take me years to undo all the damage you have caused them. I may never truly be able to heal it all. You deserve no kindness from me, and yet my future self offered it."

The moon blade scepter materialized before her.

"You would fight me as weak as you still are?" Wiseman asked, in disbelief.

"I could, and I would win." Princess Serenity replied. She stood straight and tall. Yami had never seen another who looked more graceful and regal. "That is not, however, what I will be doing now."

She took the scepter in her hands, and slammed it into the floor. By now, the others had realized she had left them there to deal with Wiseman herself, and were standing at the door with Yami. The present day Gozaburo now stood before them, brought there by the power of Princess Serenity. Wiseman and present day Gozaburo stared at each other. Both of them coming to the same conclusion that Princess Serenity needed to be stopped before she did whatever she was planning on, they run towards her...only to be frozen in place. Mercury had recovered just enough energy to freeze them, allowing Princess Serenity her chance.

"I do not have to end you, Wiseman. I will change your future here. This is the only way to heal what can not be mended." Princess Serenity declared, and raised the scepter above her now.

The light that shown in the room was too bright for anyone to look at directly at her. Yami had to stop Seto from running into the room after her. When it finally dimmed, Princess Serenity still stood, but neither Wiseman nor present day Gozaburo remained, or so they thought. The scepter disappeared with a wave of her hand, and she knelt down to pick up something that remained unseen to them. She began to coo and hum to this unseen thing.

"You're such a _happy_ baby." She cooed, as she turned around for the others to see. "Let's hope we can keep you that way, yes? This is your second chance, you know, to grow up good and kind."

She had been walking towards the others when she nearly fainted. Having used so much energy at once, after only just getting it back, may not have been the best idea. She fell forward, and only Seto's quick reflexes saved her from falling onto the new babe. She was back to being Usagi again, still holding baby Gozaburo. Seto had managed to wrap his arms around him and Usagi, and they landed somewhat haphazardly onto their knees.

"Usako...You could have ended their lives...destroyed them both..." Seto stumbled over the words, trying to choose the best ones he could. "...You are much kinder than I would have been...You're amazing, my love."

"I wasn't even sure it would work. The decision to kill the Ayakashi sisters...I didn't want to do that again." She said, resting her head on his shoulder. He could tell how tired she was.

"Let's get you home. We can have the doctor look over you and the little one, before we decide what to do, alright?" Seto asked, helping her to stand.

"Mokuba, do you have any more of those recover all things? I don't have any energy left, and I think the rest of the scouts may need them." Usagi said, looking around for Mokuba...Who was already working on just that. "That's my partner in crime."

Kunzite went immediately to check on Mina, helping her to stand when she was able. Joey was the same way with Makoto. The others were helped up, and everyone made their way towards the exit which was finally unblocked. All detransformed before leaving the building, which was a good thing considering every reporter and their cameraman was outside. Cops, ambulance workers, firemen were all there as well, trying to understand what had just happened. They had all seen the black mass that had covered the building, and had been working on trying to get inside.

Witnesses claimed to have seen a bright light coming from one of the upper floors, and then the black mass faded from the building as if it had never been. This was one of the times Usagi was glad Seto could be ruthless when he wanted to be, as he took over talking to the reporters and such. He seemed to command a presence in front of them, and the others were able to slip by without notice. Roland, in his infinite wisdom, was already waiting outside of the building with the limo. Seto slid into the limo moments later, and they drove out of there.

On the way home, Usagi had fallen asleep in his arms along with the new baby Gozaburo. Seto had no clue what they were suppose to do with him now, but he imagined that Usagi had a plan. He was just glad that she was alright, safe again from one of her adventures. It wasn't often he actually got a chance to be the rescuing knight to his princess. At the moment though, he was all nerves. How easy it would be, Seto thought, to slip back into old habits and push her away to protect her. He had nearly lost her again due to things that would not have come to pass had they not been together. The thought pained him now more than it ever had before, and he could not bring himself to seriously entertain the idea. He simply knew it was something his old self, the person he was before Usagi, would have done.

The Doctor was there waiting for them when the arrived. The baby was looked at first, and appeared to be in perfect health. Everyone else had minor cuts and bruises, and some had severe physical exhaustion. He had also had the foresight enough to bring some supplies for the baby just in case they were needed. Seto was grateful for the help, and went back to Usagi's side once the doctor had left. The others that were not as bad off were taking care of baby Gozaburo at the moment. He would be fine till Usagi woke up, and the two could talk.

"She managed to save him too, I see." A young girl stated, looking at them both. "That is so very like her."

Seto was startled out of his thoughts by her, but could not bring himself to call for security as he normally would have. Something about her face reminded him of Usagi, and her hair was put up in a similar style. He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to remember something Mokuba had said...nine hundred year old pink haired...daughter! He could only nod, as he understood who was standing before him. If he thought seeing Princess Serenity truly for the first time had scared him, he was unprepared for the level of fear now coursing through him to actually see his future daughter before his very eyes.

"Relax, I don't happen for a while now. She's changed the future again, for the better, it seems." The girl said, in a calming manner.

"You're...our daughter." Seto said, willing himself to speak finally. "Is everything alright...when you're from?"

"Yes. As far as I can tell. You, Uncle Mokie, and Momma, along with others I had not expected to help, changed the future. There is no mention of a rebellion in the histories now. I do not stay stunted for nine hundred years, as Mokuba told me I'd said." She replied, brushing the bangs away from Usagi's face with her fingers.

"What about the baby? Gozaburo. What becomes of him?" Seto asked, concerned. This was a choice Usagi had made, but he had his doubts. "Do we raise him? Is that even a good idea? What if I'm too angry at him to raise him as if those things had never happened? Usagi didn't tell me her plans before she fell asleep. I don't know what to do."

"You're a lot more vocal about your doubts now, that's for sure. Momma said it took forever to get you to open up like this. She does have a tendency to exaggerate things though." The girl said, giggling. She calmed down enough to try to answer him. "I don't know if I should answer that. You told me once, what it was like for you growing up in the Foster System for as long as you did. When you two make your decision, that experience is what shapes it, not what Gozaburo did to you."

"I'm glad I got to see you before you have to go back." Seto admitted. "We must have done something right as parents if you're willing to go through all this trouble for us."

"Is this a good time to argue for cake for breakfast?" She asks, getting a laugh from Seto.

"I'm all for this cake for breakfast argument." Usagi says, still a bit sleepy. "She's definitely my kid."

"Momma!" The girl cries happily, rushing forward to hug her mother. "I said I wouldn't cry."

"I say that all the time too. I always end up crying." Usagi says, as she hugs her back, tears in her eyes. "You can't stay and visit can you? I have so many questions."

"Not right now. Maybe they'll let me come back sometime." She answered, looking to them both now. "I'm just glad I got to see you both before I have to leave."

"What about me? Don't I get a hug?" Mokuba asked, from the door.

"Uncle Mokie! Grandpa Max!" She cried out, seeing them both, as she rushed over to hug them.

"I never thought I'd live long enough to see you, child." Pegasus said, tears in his eyes as he hugged her.

"I wish I could stay to see the others, but I have to go." She insisted, rubbing her eyes to wipe away the tears. "I'll come back and visit if I can, I promise!"

She bounced the cat ball thing, which turned into a key. She snatched the key out of mid air, and disappeared with it. Usagi and the others could only stare at where the girl had once been. It took a moment for everyone to adjust. Mokuba and Pegasus left the two alone again. They still had much to discuss now that Usagi was awake again.

"Never ask me that again, Usagi." Seto demanded, his voice unusually harsh at the moment. She could only stare up at him, tears beginning to form in her eyes again. Seeing this he reached out, and held her close as he half whispered/half begged her. "Never ask me to leave you again. I can't...I don't have it in me, Usako."

"I promise." She replied, hugging him back.

"Good." He said, sitting up, trying to appear business like now, but succeeding at looking very sheepishly awkward instead. "Sooooo...um...there's a baby in the other room now, and I don't know what to do with it."

"I actually didn't have a plan." She admitted, thinking back. "I didn't want to have to kill again. It hurt too much before. I didn't even think it would work, but I had to try...Seto...I...I don't know what to either. The only thing I was thinking about, was that maybe giving him a second chance to be better. Maybe if he was shown a better way, he would grow up to be good."

"The doctor gave us some of the basic supplies, and the others are watching him for now. Apparently someone has nicknamed him "Little Shit" considering he does a lot of pooping." Seto said, bringing her up to speed sort of on what had been happening while she was out, trying not to laugh at that last bit.

"Well, you know what they say, once you give something a nickname..." She couldn't help but grin now.

"Usagi...You've seen the scars I have from that man, both physical and mental ones. I do not know if I can...raise him without thinking of them...I could mess him up all over again." Seto said, with difficulty.

"Seto...he's my responsibility now...I have to make sure that he's taken care of, no matter what we decide." Usagi replied. "It's not much of a second chance, if I abandon him to Fate."

"It's not just him I'm worried about really, but the girl we saw too...our future daughter...We actually have a daughter in the future!...What if I mess up? What if I curse her too? What if, by trying to help Gozaburo be better, I end up becoming him and making him worse?" Seto asked, revealing his true worries to her. "I've only ever thought of protecting Mokuba, and keeping the company running. I had to have a team of people conspiring on me for me to realize I should act on my feelings instead of suppressing them. Suppressing my feelings is what he b-...what he drilled into me, because there was not room for it in business. Here you come along and show me that's what guides you. I worry that Mokuba hates me sometimes too. What if I've messed him up, and I don't even know it yet?"

"How long was I out of it? You seem to have had a good deal of time to think about all this." She teased, poking him in the side. "You just answered part of your question, I think. We have a team of people in there, which means that baby will have a team of people to guide him."

"Something that girl said though, makes me think...I told her what life in the Foster system was like for me. How can I just hand a kid over to that?" Seto said, mostly to himself.

"There are other things we would have to consider too. What to do about school, Sailor Moon, your company, my jobs, college...I'm going to go see to the others, now that I feel better. Stay, collect your thoughts, join me when you feel up to it." Usagi says, as she slides out of the bed, giving him a quick kiss to his forehead before changing clothes and heading out into the living room.

Everyone greets her warmly when she enters the room, though it is clear that the baby is the star of the room. Even with as many diapers as they've had to change, they feel a pull to him. Babies are like that, she thinks. Most women seem drawn to them, and most men question their sanity. She runs a glowing hand over the babe, finding no sign of the dark crystal Demande said he used, a relief and a concern. Rei hands her the little guy, and he instantly grabs hold of one of her fingers.

"Never thought I'd ever hold one of these." She murmurs, thinking out loud.

"You kind of remind me of your mother, just now...the day we came home with you." Max said, his voice slightly uneven.

"You do look very motherly, Usagi" Anzu declared. The others murmured they're agreements.

"You should see Usagi right now." Mokuba said, walking into Seto's room. Seto turned his head a bit, and saw both Mokuba and Yugi walking in.

"She's practically glowing, and I can say that considering I saw her actually glow earlier today." Yugi said, with a laugh. "Uh,...Seto...are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay. Today, I've discovered I can move the earth at will, rescued my fiance from my adopted father from the future, seen him turn into a baby my fiance now wants to keep even though she hasn't actually said it, and had a conversation with my nine hundred year old daughter from the future. Okay does not cover this." Seto mumbled, holding his head in his hands. "I have officially hit not okay. We haven't graduated high school yet, or gotten married...Aren't we suppose to have a few childless years of marriage before having a kid? I don't know what I'm suppose to do."

Mokuba looked to Yugi. "Generals you think?" He asked.

"I can't believe I'm actually about to say this, but I think we need Pegasus on this one." Yugi said, leaving the room for a moment.

"Wow, you were right, he is having a meltdown." Pegasus said, entering the room moments later. "Kaiba boy, your thoughts are so jumbled I don't know that I can sort through them all, and Yugi explained them to me."

"Max,...I can't...I don't know what to do..." Seto said, digging his fingers into his scalp.

"Shit, we're on first name basis now. This is bad." Pegasus said, sitting down with the rest of them. "Seto...that just sounds weird when I say it...This is a big leap for you, I get it, but you've run a multi billion dollar company since your sophomore year. If there's anyone who can multitask, it's you. There is an entire legion of people in there who would help you at the drop of a hat, because they're your friends. You have employees even who would do that, simply because you've been a good boss to them."

"Just go out there and look at her." Mokuba insisted. "She's waiting for you, you know."

"That's true, she keeps looking back when she thinks no one's looking." Pegasus said, in agreement.

"Try not to look like you've been in here freaking out." Yugi suggested, in good humour.

"Why?" Seto asked, managing a small grin. "She knows that's exactly what I've been doing."

He made his way into the living room slowly, letting the others pass him as they went. He didn't know what he would do when he got there, but he would see her as they suggested. One step at a time, Seto told himself. Usagi was sitting on the couch, Luna beside her playing with the babe. When she looked up at him, everything seemed to melt away but her. The way she smiled at him seemed to put him at ease, and suddenly the worries he had before didn't seem so monumental as they once did.

"Would you like to hold him?" Usagi asked, hesitantly, and Seto found himself nodding his head.

She placed little Gozaburo into his arms, and waited. Seto couldn't help but stare at him. He was expecting to feel a hatred tied to the old man, but there was none of that. Before him was a newborn, who seemed to be staring at him with the same wide eyed expression Seto himself was wearing. It was almost like they were evaluating each other, and then all of a sudden the baby laughs and grabs a hold of one of Seto's fingers.

"Alright, kid. If we keep you, we're going to have to call you something other than Gozaburo or Little Shit. Maybe we need to come up with some kind of back story for you, like someone left you on our doorstep or maybe a long lost relative died and left you in our care. You already seem to have a legion of people who love you, so you'll never be starved for attention. Your mom's a crazy art lady super hero, and I'm a workaholic who can apparently move the earth. Also you're nine hundred year old sister from the future may pop in for a visit every now and then. Think you can handle all that?" Seto spoke to the baby as if he were an adult, as he walked around with him, no mushy baby talk. The baby just looks at him during all this, and then giggles some more.

"Seto, are you sure? I do know a few families who would take him in, and we could keep tabs on him, if that's what you would prefer." Usagi said, though he could see her heart wasn't in it.

"Max insists we have a legion of people to help us. Most aren't lucky enough to have that. Your duties as Sailor Moon are too chaotic to predict, and you don't work a lot of hours at the Maid Cafe. I can cut back on work a bit, or bring him with me. Some of the employees have asked me about a day care center being added to the facility. I'd already discussed plans to add one in. I'm sure one of the legion here can take care of a baby... I hope...when we need them. For the moment, anyway, the best place for him is here. That may change, it might not." Seto said, thinking through everything. "I only have one problem...he smells rank, like the funk of forty thousand years over here, and I don't know how to change a diaper. How many times has he pooped already? Are you all constantly feeding him or something?"


	19. Chapter 19

Guys, I have been hit with the evil bug of Writers Block, but I'm trying to work through it. I may have to end this one soon, and start its sequel or something. Maybe if it feels like a new work, more inspiration will show up lol Let me know what you all think. Thanks for sticking around.

Chapter 18

That night, Usagi had a dream unlike any she had had before. Walking through a dark area with rolling fog on the ground, she wondered aimlessly searching. Someone called to her from beyond the mist, and she tried to follow the sound. Suddenly, a woman much like herself appeared before her. Both stood staring for a moment.

"I can't believe you actually did it. It was something I wasn't able to do." Her look alike said.

"What?" Usagi asked, confused.

"You saved Seto." She answered, as if it were obvious.

"I don't understand...Seto is the one that saved me." Usagi objected.

"I'm not talking about today." Her look alike replied, shaking her head. "Maybe I should explain from the beginning."

"I'm told that's usually best." Usagi grinned, mischievously.

"In my timeline, Luna came to me much earlier, and taught me how to be Sailor Moon. I didn't listen very well, and followed wherever my heart lead me even when it lead me down the wrong paths. I ignored my studies in favor of games and food. I loved Mamoru with all my heart, and risked much for our love...but the death toll was too much. I have faced things I hope you will never have to see, but fear that you may come to know. When Chaos was destroyed, I could not blame anyone for their regrets...I had my own, and so I sent my experiences to you in your dreams in the hopes that it would motivate you to train...to be more aware...to make better choices than I did...to truly find the one meant for you. Mamoru and I loved each other, but it was a strained relationship. Without an enemy to face, the romance died. I went looking through the archives and discovered my mistake, the one thing I regretted above all others, that I had failed to find Seto. That disguise pen was a double edged sword, taking away my memories of him and replacing them with Endymion. So I sent Luna dreams too...messages really...wait to find you, and destroy the pen...You will continue to receive dreams, and I assume dreams from the shifted futures, but this is the only time we will speak. I hope they help you."

"If Ami could hear you, she'd be bitching about causality you know." Usagi laughed.

"When I was your age, I didn't even know what causality was. So I think I'll call that a win." The look alike mused.

"I still don't understand...What do you mean, I saved Seto?" Usagi asked, bringing things back to the start.

"Where I wasn't there to guide him to be the best version of himself, Seto became what he feared most...his father. He died before Demando was even born, alone and friendless." Look alike stated, unable to look at her. "That was the failure that hurt the most. I am glad that you are there to remind him of what he can be."

"Soooo...I turned Gozaburo – Wiseman – into a baby. I don't know what to do!" Usagi asked, worried.

"Well, there's a plot twist I didn't see coming." The look alike laughed, as she walked back into the darkness. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

* * *

Well that was the weirdest dream ever, Usagi thinks, as she gets ready for school. Seto wasn't in the room, but she didn't think much of it. The crib was empty, and she heard talking in one of the other rooms. The sounds of cooing told her the boy was fine. As she made her way to the living room, she stopped.

The sight before her was not one she had expected to see. Seto was indeed playing with a child, but...where had the baby gone? Before her, Seto was in the floor playing with what looked like a one year old. Without a doubt this was the baby she brought home yesterday, his features hadn't changed so much that she would not recognize him.

"I...don't understand. I thought he would age normally." Usagi mumbled, picking up the boy and hugging him close.

"I am uncertain. There are tests the doctors can run, but I wouldn't trust anyone but my lab with this. I'll call the school, and tell them that a family emergency has arisen and we will not be in today." Seto said, seeing how worried she was. He got up from the floor, and immediately began making phone calls. When he comes back into the room, he is struck again by the sight of Usagi with the little one, but is pulled out of his thoughts by the boy.

"Ma-ma!" The baby squealed happily. Usagi froze in shock, but Seto could not help but laugh.

"I've been trying to get him to say da-da or papa all morning, and of course he talks for you, my love." Seto says with a grin, standing behind her as he wraps his arms around her.

"Da-da!" The baby chimes, still happy.

He did not notice, of course, the looks that Usagi and Seto gave each other. While this would normally be a time for celebration for any parent, they were now worried. The little one was growing much faster than he should, and now both of them wondered if his second chance would be cut short. Mokuba and Luna came upon them, and stopped short, unsure of what had them so worried. Then they too saw the baby and understood.

"Come on, Mokuba. We're taking you to school today, and then Usagi and I have to go to Kaiba Corp." Seto said, trying to keep his voice business like.

"Will your doctors be able to figure out what's wrong with Miroku?" Mokuba asked, worried.

Usagi got this lop sided grin on her face, and looked down at the baby. "Miroku, I like it."

"Hey, Partner in Crime. It's what I do." Mokuba grinned, and went back upstairs to get his school things.

* * *

The doctors had run every test they could, with a very impatient Usagi eyeing them the whole time. Seto could only smirk in amusement, as he wondered if this is how they had seen him before Usagi entered his life. When they had done their tests, Usagi happily scooped the baby up, and the three of them went to his office to wait. The great thing about having research doctors in your company meant a much shorter wait period for results. He supposed that was a good thing, because if Usagi had to wait for too much longer she was liable to go into a fit of some kind.

"Usako, please. If you frown anymore, I'm going to have to resort to drastic measures." Seto teased.

"This is my fault. What if what I did to him only gave him half a chance? What if this is the result of the dark crystal reacting to what I did? He could be an old man within the week!" She said, worried and scared for Miroku.

"I'm sure that won't happen. Maybe we'll get lucky and be able to skip the diaper years." Seto suggested, thinking back on the day before.

"Very funny." She said, sarcastically.

"A man can dream, you know." Seto said, with a grimace as he thought about all those diapers.

* * *

Valentine's day came and went, without either of them noticing, so caught up in their worry for little Miroku. Seto had been right on some level. Within a few days, Miroku had aged to that of a toddler. There was hope though, with each day, he seemed to be slowing down in his progressive aging. The doctors had been unable to tell them much, other than to assure the couple that the baby was healthy.

Finally, one day, it seemed that the rapid aging had slowed down to normal aging levels. Usagi felt as if she were able to breathe again. Seto and Mokuba were each glad that little Miroku would not continue to rapidly age before their eyes. Things were finally looking to calm down. They should have known better than that.

The moment came when Usagi came home late one night still as Sailor Moon. She de-transformed, and began taking care of the cuts and burns she'd received. Seto and her little Miroku were curled up together sleeping, and she didn't bother to wake Seto up this time. The two looked so peaceful, she couldn't bring herself to disturb them. However, a kiss on her neck made her smile as she realized that Seto had wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Why didn't you wake me?" He asked, taking over caring for her.

"You two were sleeping. You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you." Usagi replied, unable to stop herself from yawning. "You have that big meeting tomorrow too."

"Usako, you know I wouldn't mind." Seto said, as he worked on the last of her cuts. He gave her a chaste kiss when he was done with them.

"Mama?" Miroku mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Shhh, go back to sleep, dear." Usagi said, gently.

"But I tried to wait up. I need to tell you something." He pleaded.

"You waited up for me?" Usagi asked, touched that he would try. "You shouldn't have. What is it you need to tell me?"

"I wanted you both here for this. I need to apologize for so much." He said, saddened, as he looked down. "I _**remember**_...what I did to you both...what I did to Mokuba...I hurt you most of all, Papa, when I was taller and called you Seto. I was a bad man."

As he said this, he reached over to hug Seto, who could not bring himself to refuse the boy. Seto had never allowed himself to cry over what he had endured by Gozaburo. Seeing the boy's tears had allowed for his own. Usagi held them both, whispering words of encouragement and comfort. It was a little while before the boy began speaking again.

"I caused so much pain...Why did you save me?" He asked, tears falling down his face, when he looked up at Usagi.

"I didn't know if I could, but I had to try." Usagi said, as she tucked some of his hair behind his ear. "Gozaburo was broken, twisted, but not unsaveable. You, Miroku, are someone new. This life is your chance to be good, to find happiness. Do not dwell on that old life, it is no longer yours."

* * *

 _phone conversation group started by Seto Kaiba_

 _Seto – Guys, I'm in deep shit, and I need help._

 _MP – What's the level this time?_

 _Joey – Why is it every time a group conversation is started, it's Seto asking for help?_

 _Seto – Shut it, Wheeler._

 _Makoto – Usually it's important or life threatening, Dear._

 _Joey – Sorry :(_

 _Yugi – Please tell me she didn't get kidnapped again._

 _Kunzite – I bet I know what it is._

 _Tristan – Well don't hold out on us._

 _Kunzite – You forgot Valentine's Day didn't you, Seto. Don't even answer that, we all know it's true._

 _Seto – How bad is it?_

 _Mina – Colossal. As the Goddess of Love, I frown upon this grave injustice._

 _Mokuba – Well, she's not complained about it to me, so maybe she forgot too._

 _Seto – If that's true, how much time do I have to pull off some kind of amazing make up day?_

 _Yugi – Not much._

 _Seto – Thanks for the vote of confidence._

 _Yugi – Just doing my part._

 _Jadeite – Don't worry so much. As long as she doesn't end up back over here eating an entire tub of rocky road, you're fine._

 _Seto – Maybe I should have just talked to the girls about this._

 _Anzu – Girls, what do you say? Different group convo to help out Seto? I'll start this one._

* * *

It paid to have girl friends who loved romantic things, because if it wasn't for the conversation that followed that one, Seto didn't know what he would have done. Usagi was his first serious relationship, and all the flings in the world would not prepare a billionaire ex-playboy for how romance worked. He had managed so far, but even that had not been without failing miserably and having lots of help. With the help of her friends, Seto Kaiba created the perfect make up Valentine's Day.

It started when she got out of work that afternoon. She found a note in her locker there, and immediately smiled. Mokuba had given her the barest of warnings of a conspiracy that was afoot, as was his job as partner in crime, and now she finally knew what it was. Seto had left instructions to follow like a treasure hunt. Her mind raced with curiosity, as she went around trying to find all the clues that would lead her to the end of the game.

The letter in the locker lead her to the secluded table where they'd had their first date. That clue lead her to the park, which lead her to the mall, which lead her back to Maid Latte to the table they'd announced their engagement. With all this running around, Usagi was definitely glad she was in shape. The final clue simply a box. Inside the box was a gorgeous dress, which Usagi wasted no time changing into in the bathroom.

When she went outside, she was greeted with a limo. The driver was already holding the door open for her. They talked happily all the way, with her trying to weasel out details of just what was going on from him, but he was blissfully unaware and thankful that no one had shared anything with him. Usagi was a shark when it came to getting the information she wanted. What made it worse was that she knew it too.

Mildly amused she could get no information from the driver, she realized she hadn't been paying attention to where they were going along the way. They were back at the Kaiba mansion. When he opened the door for her, Roland handed her an envelope, smiled and left after wishing her a good evening. Inside the letter was a note that read ' _The world glows brighter because you're in it. Your surprise awaits at the end of the glowing trail.'_

It was only then that Usagi noticed a small glow stone just at the edge of the building. She made her way to it, only to find a literal trail of glow stones waiting for her. _Wow_ she thought, as a smile graced her face, _he must have had the whole gang to help him get this set up. It certainly wasn't like this yesterday_. She took one more turn, and that's when she saw it.

Seto had been working on this all day, instead of going to Kaiba Corp like he said he did. He'd been using his abilities to try and reshape a portion of the backyard to make it perfect for a nighttime picnic and some stargazing. Probably a selfish use, but it was good practice for control, and hopefully Usagi would love the finished results. He'd just gotten everything set up when he heard the limo pull up. The look on her face, as everything came into view, was well worth the time spent.

"Seto...What is all this?" Usagi asked, in awe as she looked around. "It's beautiful."

"With everything that was going on, I never got to surprise you for Valentine's Day." He replied, taking her hands gently into his own. "The entire geek squad pulled together to help me with it."

"The treasure hunt?" Usagi asked, eyeing him now.

"I asked them to keep your mind occupied during school too, while I was at my ' _meeting_ ' today too." Seto grinned. "The girls are a fountain of romantic ideas."

"I'll have to thank them for this." Usagi said, as they made their way to the picnic spot Seto had created. "Where are Mokuba and Miroku?"

"They're having a 'guys night'. Joey mentioned something about 'living like kings' which I can only assume means lots of food, games, and watching movies till they pass out." Seto replied, knowing she'd ask that.

"Good times." Usagi laughed. "This is all so wonderful, Seto. Thank you."

"Good food, nice view of the night sky, and a beautiful woman on my arm. I could get use to this." Seto mused. They were picking through the food now.

"Food and flattery, Seto? One would think you were up to something." Usagi teased.

"Always." He smirked.

"To do all this...just for me..." Usagi mused. She couldn't be happier, as she gazed up at the night sky.

"Usako, I did this _because_ of you. If it hadn't been for meeting you, I'd still be that cold-hearted bastard everyone takes me for." Seto admitted.

"Well thank goodness for that failed kidnapping." Usagi said, laughing, as she snuggled into Seto.

"Indeed." He replied, wrapping his arms around her.

Seto continued to hold her as the night wore on. Neither of them tried to 'make moves' on the other, content to bask in each others company, knowing that they were loved. Usagi gazed at the stars in child like wonderment, but after a while she stopped talking. Seto looked down at her face, and couldn't believe what he saw. The girl had fallen asleep.

That someone trusted him so much that they could allow themselves to be that vulnerable still shocked him. Just watching her sleep in his arms had his heart beating out of his chest. He had never experienced anything quite like it, and to be honest he never wanted it to end. Come to think of it, this spot was rather comfortable. Maybe it would do him some good just to close his eyes for a bit.

* * *

Early the next morning, Yugi finds himself at the gates of the Kaiba mansion. Since Seto was not answering his phone, and everyone was impatient to know how their efforts paid off, the group sent Yugi to scope the place out. He literally drew the short straw, as it were. Ringing the doorbell doesn't do anything, and it is only sheer boredom that compels him to walk around the mansion. The scene he comes across makes him want to leave, not because it is embarrassing, but that it feels like it should not be disturbed.

Seto and Usagi had fallen asleep outside while watching the stars. He still had one of his arms around her, while the other one rested across his chest. Usagi is snuggled up to Seto so closely, it's amazing she didn't morph with his rib cage. While Usagi's hair is a bit unkempt, considering they slept outside, Seto is the one rocking some serious bed head. Yugi has never seen him look so unguarded.

 _Group conversation started by Yugi Moto_

 _Yugi – So, I think the plans worked better than we thought they would._

 _Makoto – What do you mean?_

 _Ami – You didn't catch them naked, did you?_

 _Mina – Ami, I had no idea you were a closet perv. I'm so proud._

 _Ami – That's not what I..._

 _Oh, never mind._

 _Rei – So, what happened?_

 _Yugi – Hang on a sec, I'm going to see if I can send this to everybody. Stupid phone..._

 _(JPG Sent)_

 _Oh Shit, I think I sent that to literally all of my contacts...fml._

 _Joey – HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I can't even breathe right now, man._

 _Nephrite – Yugi, I thought we talked about this._

 _MP – Well, that's going to be my new screen saver. I wonder how pissed off Kaiba would be if we posted this on FB?_

 _Yugi – You all don't understand the gravity of the situation. I sent it to ALL my contacts..._

 _Seto is going to kill me._

 _Duke – Well, it was nice knowing you, Buddy._

 _Tristan – So, what should we put on his headstone?_

 _Yugi – Guys! This is serious!_

 _Kunzite – I'll say. We should get him a really nice headstone, with a Koribo on it, maybe have it say "I texted when I could have escaped Kaiba."_

 _Joey – Don't worry, Yugi. We'll make sure it's a nice one._

 _Seto – I'll even pay for it. :)_

Yugi looked up in time to see an amused Seto staring at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Needless to say, Yugi felt a bit like one of those deer caught in the headlights. Seto just chuckles, and begins looking around at everything and mumbling to himself. Yugi hears something about ' _can't believe we slept out here..._ The man is looking through his phone, not really sure yet (by his expression) why everyone is talking about Yugi's headstone, and then he sees it.

 _Good Lord,_ he thinks, _is that what my hair really looks like right now? Wait, he did what? Oh, no! Usagi was going to kill him! Wait, Usagi was going to kill both of them!_ He read over the rest of the messages, when he began to notice that only Yugi's was getting notifications now.

"Don't answer them." Seto ordered, keeping his voice low so as not to wake Usagi. "Make them sweat a little. I imagine they put you up to this."

"This is the worst pun ever, especially coming from me, but…I drew the short straw." Yugi said, also keeping his voice low.

"I almost regret it wasn't Wheeler. The look of panic on his face would have been priceless." Seto mused. "If you would pick up what's left of the picnic, I'll take Usagi inside, and then we can have breakfast."

Yugi nodded, and the two got to work gathering everything. Both would chuckle whenever they heard the phone buzz. Seto held in his laughter at the look of shock Yugi gave him when he started making breakfast for them. Did they think that Mokuba did all of the cooking or something? Seto was going to suggest Yugi take over while he woke Usagi, but a shuffling sound behind them announced her presence.

Usagi had taken her hair down, and had changed into pajamas before heading downstairs. She had just enough awareness to do that before heading downstairs for breakfast. When she got to the kitchen, she began looking around in confusion, not really looking at either of them. Yugi couldn't help if he didn't understand what she was looking for, and Usagi wasn't quite aware enough yet to tell him what it was. So Yugi got Seto's attention, and just pointed to the girl.

"Ah, I see." Seto said, an easy smile gracing his features. "Sit down, love. I'll have it ready in a moment." Usagi had a sleepy smile on her face as she nodded, and sat down across the island from Yugi.

"What was she looking for?" He asked.

"Coffee, orange juice, anything really." Seto replied, handing Usagi a tall glass of Orange Juice. "If you haven't noticed, she doesn't do mornings."

"Coffee later?" Usagi asked, hopeful, her eyes still clouded with sleep a bit, before going back to drinking the orange juice.

"It's still running through the coffee machine, Usako." Seto chuckled.

She slowly started waking up, bit by bit.

"There's all these messages...Why are you buying Yugi's headstone?" She asked, going through her notifications now. "Yugi, did you do something bad?"

"Maybe...I'm still trying to figure out how dead I am right now." Yugi said, laughing a little nervously.

"Mokuba's not too worried about it, so you should be alright. What did you do?" Usagi said, still scrolling.

"Don't worry, you'll see it soon enough." Seto replied, and waited.

"Seto...Will this...Will this hurt your company?" Usagi asked, finally seeing it.

"No, Usako, which is exactly why I told Yugi to ignore his phone for a while." Seto answered. Handing everyone their plates, and sat down to eat, he continued. "Our friends threw him under the bus, I figure he's owed a bit of personal revenge."

"Seto, how mischievously evil of you." Usagi giggled.

"I know." Seto grinned, not looking the least bit apologetic. "Though I suppose maybe they've suffered long enough."


	20. Chapter 20

If you're following either of my stories, I'm sorry that I've taken so long in updating. Severe writers block is a bitch. Slowly working through it, so please don't give up on me. I am thinking, though, that I should end these stories within a few chapters, so that maybe I can start on the sequels to them, and some new stories for you all.


	21. Chapter 21

**Not really a lemon chapter, but there are mentions, so maybe it's a lime, idk lol**

Chapter 19

"Actually, I have a better idea." Usagi replies. "Yugi, I'll need your phone for this."

He hands it over, but looks a bit dubious about the whole thing.

"Should I make more for the others?" Seto asked, seeing the mischievous glint in her eyes.

She only nods before she begins typing.

 _Group conversation started by Yugi Moto_

 _Yugi – You guys, I can't believe I got away._

 _Joey – Are you okay, Yugi?_

 _Mina – Did he chase you out of the mansion?_

 _Ami – I bet he did!_

 _Anzu – Considering that no one wanted to wait to see what happened…_

 _Yugi – You don't know what this place is like._

 _Makoto – What do you mean? We've been there before._

 _MP – Does he have a secret dungeon or something? The tabloids would die for that kind of info._

 _Mokuba – There is no secret dungeon._

 _Rei – Of course you would say that._

 _Tristan – Should we come and get you?_

 _Yugi – Not if you don't want to end up in this hell too_

 _I don't know how long I have._

 _I don't know if I can get out of here._

 _Duke – What the hell happened to you?!_

 _Yugi – It's all a bit of a blur…_

 _I'm not even sure me having my cell phone is an accident._

 _He might be trying to lure you here too!_

 _Joey – Don't worry, Yugi! We'll come get you! I can't believe that Kaiba jerk would do this now! What's Usagi going to think when she realizes what he's done?!_

 _Yugi – Well, if Yugi had the phone, I'm sure he would tell you all he was just fine. But since I stole his phone…_

 _Let's just say it's a different story._

 _Joey – That's it! I'm coming over there!_

 _Yugi – Make sure you bring the kids. Seto's making pancakes._

 _Joey – Usagi!?_

 _End conversation_

Well, as one could imagine, Yugi was mortified when he saw what Usagi had done. At the same time, he had to laugh about it. The guys really had thrown him under the bus. Seto's reaction had been one of mischievous revenge, which was expected, but to see the same in Usagi was unheard of. Then again this was the same girl who had a weapons cache in her art studio.

Joey, and the kids, arrived moments later. Mokuba and Miroku laughed it up at Joey's expense, but only a little. It was a good thing he was worried about his friend, but he had been one of the ones to throw Yugi under the bus. They were more excited about the pancakes, to be honest. Joey stopped when he saw Usagi, like a light blew in his brain.

"You…I've never seen yas hair down like dat. Yous almost look like Mina." Joey said, recovering his senses.

"My hair's a little lighter than hers, but we could pass for twins this way." Usagi agreed. "Would you like to stay for pancakes?"

"Like I'd turn down food." Joey said, with a laugh.

The others were there moments later, and were surprised to see Joey and Seto laughing together. They had to do a double take when it came to Usagi. She really did look a lot like Mina with her hair down. What was even more surprising was Seto's lack of reserve. The man was smiling, laughing, holding Usagi with love in his eyes.

Mokuba couldn't be happier for his brother. He'd always known how Seto could be, but he'd known that it was going to take a lot of work for the woman that won Seto's heart. Miroku could only smile as he watched the people he viewed as his parents. They were happy, truly happy, and they wanted him there. He didn't have to worry about if they hated him or not, so much love existed in that room it would have been impossible for hate to hide.

* * *

"Graduation is coming up, you know." Seto said, one day.

"No, I had absolutely no idea that we were going to graduation prep today" Usagi teased.

"Just making sure you don't take forever. You're known for being late." Seto said, with a grin.

"Is it weird for me to be nervous?" Usagi asked, as she got Miroku ready.

"No. Why would it be?" Seto asked, handing over the socks she had been looking for.

"You're not nervous." Usagi pointed out.

"I've had to deal with crowds before." Seto responded. "This isn't different."

"Alright." She replied, then looked to Miroku. "All ready for your visit with Max?"

"Yep!" The boy squealed.

"Good. He'll be here in a few minutes." Usagi said, as she straightened out his outfit.

"He's already here." Max said. grinning, announcing his presence.

"You don't mind watching them?" Seto asked, hesitantly. "Mokuba with sugar in his system is a nightmare, but Mokuba and Miroku on sugar…"

"Ah, so I'm assuming the 'living like kings' option is unavailable. I had heard about the last attempt, and I assumed they would like to see how it's truly done." Max mused, as both children grinned at the idea.

"No high speed chases or illegal activity." Usagi teased. "Thanks for doing this. We'd actually leave them here, and just have the guys come over, but everyone is kind of busy or will be where we are. There's no telling how long this will take."

"Graduation prep…I could be doing something more useful." Seto grumbled, not liking the idea. "If something happens, or you need us for anything, you know how to get a hold of us."

"I know all this. You're just trying to stall." Max replied, eyeing Seto now.

"Can you blame me?" Seto asked, with a laugh.

"Don't answer that." Usagi said, beginning to push Seto out of the door. "Have fun, you three!"

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Could be heard throughout the restaurant.

Usagi couldn't believe this. How could Max be this stupid? The man ran a multi billion dollar corporation for crying out loud! The nerve of this man! Seto got no explanation as Usagi suddenly began walking out of the establishment. So, he quickly paid, and ran after her. What ever it was had to be bad if she was going to fly off the handle that way.

"I can't believe you, Max! Of all the idiotic things you could have done, this wasn't even on my list!" Usagi was fuming, as she walked out of the restaurant. "If they get hurt in any way, there will be nothing that can protect you. Is that clear?!" She hung up the phone, and tried to calm down.

"Usagi…What's wrong? Is it Miroku? Did something happen?" Seto asked, unconsciously clinching his fists.

"Max thought it would be entertaining to take them on a 'field trip'. They are no longer in Japan!" Usagi exclaimed, angrily.

 _Conversation started by Seto_

 _Seto – Just what the hell were you thinking? Do you know how pissed she is right now?_

 _Max – The yelling gave me some idea. Should we come back now?_

 _Seto – No, no it's fine. Just next time you want to go out of the country with them, talk with us first._

 _You have no idea how close she is to kicking your ass for this._

 _Max – Deal. They are fussing at me too now, realizing I didn't have permission for this._

 _I'll keep you two posted on how they are, pictures and everything._

 _You two need a break, take advantage of it. Go be teenagers._

 _We'll be back in a few day, longer if you can talk Usagi into it._

 _Seto. - If you had warned us or me ahead of time, I wouldn't have to spend half that time calming her down._

"Usagi, though misguided, Max is trying to help. You've been stressed, and from me that's saying something." Seto reasoned. Usagi fumed, and stubbornly turned her head away as if pouting. "He has given us a few days vacation. I suggest we take advantage of them."

Suddenly, Usagi's eyes grew wide as she turned to face him, looking completely gobsmacked.

"You just said the word Vacation! Are you sure you know what it means?" She asked, her eyes wide, as she teased him.

"Yes, I know what it means." Seto replied, ruefully. "I just never went on one before. The children will be fine. If anything happens, Mokuba can take care of Miroku. Your training sessions have helped him, you know."

"Max will look after them? He's sure he can do this?" Usagi asked, cautiously.

"Yes. He'll keep us posted on how they are, send us pictures, all that jazz." Seto replied. "They will be fine."

"Alright, but if he ever pulls that stunt again, I will smack him so hard his ancestors will feel dizzy." Usagi replied, in all seriousness.

Graduation prep had taken longer than either thought it reasonably should, and as a result they had been kind of hungry. Seto decided this was a good time to torture one of his favorite chefs, and the couple showed up without a reservation. Usagi did take a little of his fun away when she would not let them show up to the restaurant looking like ragamuffins. That was where they had been when Pegasus called. Now, Seto had to figure out how to calm down a very angry moon princess.

"Come on. We're leaving." Seto said, making for the car.

"Where are we going?" Usagi asked. "Aren't you worried about the kids? (That stopped her up short) Wow, those are words I never thought I'd say."

"There's an exclusive island resort in Australia. We're going." Seto said, turning around to her quickly, catching her in his arms. "I did say the word Vacation, and we have been given an opportunity I don't intend to waste. We can be mad at Pegasus when they get back."

"We can go? Just like that? What about Kaiba Corp? My job at Maid Latte?" She asked, feeling her resolve weakening.

"I do believe I'm rubbing off on you, Usako." Seto said, grinning mischievously, as he pulled her flush against him. It was fun to make her blush. "Kaiba Corp. can wait. I have people that can take care of things in my absence. You can call Maid Latte and tell them you've been kidnapped or something. Usui will have a field day. Won't you come with me on my first Vacation?"

"Well, now that you've said the word Vacation three times, we **_have_** to go." Usagi replied, a silly little smile on her face.

"Will you handle the calls while I drive?" Seto asked, opening the car door for her.

"Sure thing. They won't believe me anyway." Usagi laughed.

* * *

"Usui, can you find someone to fill in for me for the next few days?" Usagi asked.

"Usagi, are we playing hookey? Does Kaiba know? Lord knows that man doesn't take vacations." Usui teased.

"This would be the first one." Usagi said, laughing when she heard silence on the other end of the line.

"I don't believe it. I want proof." Usui said, making Usagi laugh harder. "Let me guess. You're going somewhere exotic and you aren't taking me with you. Usagi, I'm insulted. Bring me a present?"

"How about a Seashell bra for Misa-chan?" Usagi said, trying to stop giggling.

"I'm half tempted to tell her you said that, you know." Usui replied. "Have a good time."

 _click_

Seto chuckled lightly, having listened to the conversation.

* * *

"Nala, what I'm about to tell you is top secret. Seto is stealing me away for a vacation for the next few days. So you'll need to make the appropriate measures while we're gone." Usagi said, using hushed whispers like she were revealing top secret documents…only she couldn't stop herself from giggling every so often.

"I knew you were a good influence on him. Don't worry. You're secret is safe with me." Nala said, unable to hide the happiness in her voice.

 _Click_

* * *

 _Group Conversation started by Usagi Tsukino_

 _Usagi – So...the end times are upon us...again._

 _Kunzite – That's not ominous sounding at all._

 _Mina – No relationship problems, please. My poor heart couldn't take it._

 _Usagi – Even better_

 _Seto is taking me on a Vacation_

 _Let the teasing commence_

 _Yugi – Seriously?_

 _Duke – Is he dying?_

 _Joey – Was he taken over by aliens?_

 _What? Weirder things have happened._

 _Usagi – Max, in all his infinite craziness, has taken the kids for a few days. So Seto is taking me on a vacation._

 _Tristan – I don't believe it._

 _Ami – This is Kaiba we're talking about here. Does he even know what that word means?_

 _Rei – I'm surprised you know what that word means, Ami! Lol_

 _Makoto – Usagi Tsukino! You mean to tell me you're going on a vacation and you didn't have the decency to hide me in your luggage?_

 _Usagi – LOL Maybe next time ^_^_

 _Diamond – So, how did I become a trusted member of the group convo meetings again?_

 _Max – I've found that it's better if you don't question these things_

 _Usagi – How mad I am at you, Max, will depend on how well this vacation goes. Pray it goes well :P_

 _Jadeite – You know, she's kind of scary when she's angry._

 _End conversation_

* * *

"Well, that's everyone." Usagi said, as she put the phone away.

"Good." Seto replies, and pulls her in for a kiss.

"Keep that up, and we won't make it into the house to pack." Usagi teased, and hops out of the car before he can object.

They each rush pack, grabbing things they aren't even sure they will need. She isn't sure what possessed Seto to actually want to go on a vacation, but she isn't about to question it either. They could have hidden in the house without saying a word to anyone just as easily. Then again, he had been trying to be more romantic lately. She had always been doing small gestures to show that she cared, Seto just wasn't as good at them, and he tended to hold it in for large gestures.

Not an hour later, they were on a flight out of Japan. Thankfully, they had used a discrete private airplane instead of Seto's Blue Eyes White Dragon plane, or anything with the letters K.C. On it. Maybe it was the spontaneity of it, but Seto could hardly keep his hands off of her during the trip. She had just enough time to tell Max they were leaving for the trip before he began kissing along her neck and working on undoing the buttons of her outfit. This was going to be one hell of a vacation.

* * *

Back at the Pegasus Mansion.

"So they actually bought it?" Mokuba asked, dubiously.

"Hook, line, and sinker." Pegasus replied, with a smug grin.

"Was it really okay to trick them?" Miroku asked, looking a little sad.

"Maybe I shouldn't have tricked them, but that was poor planning on my part." Pegasus admitted. "I'm told that next time I feel they need a vacation, to inform at least one of them ahead of time."

"Good. I don't want Mama to be mad." Miroku replied, like he was reprimanding the older gentleman.

"Don't worry." Pegasus chuckled. "By the time they get back, she won't remember wanting to be mad. Now, shall we commence with the 'living like kings'?"

Shouts of joy could be heard throughout the place, and Pegasus laughed. It felt good to be this way again. He was a part of his daughters life again, and he was not about to waste this chance. So he relished this time he got to spend with the boy she viewed as her own, the chance to spend time with Mokuba without trying to kidnap him or hurt Kaiba. With eagerness, the three of them went to start this weekend of living like kings.

* * *

The sounds of the ocean slowly woke her up, which she had to admit was much more pleasant than the usual alarm system. Something about the sounds, and the smells of the ocean, made it seem as though it were slowly coaxing one awake. Usagi opened her eyes, still kind of clinging to sleep, to gauge her surroundings. Everything that she could see in the room was very beach themed. Seto was asleep still, from the looks of it, complete with a very impressive bed head.

She could not resist taking a picture of just his head, and sending it to the others, asking if he looked relaxed enough yet. It wasn't long before she fell back into a light sleep, snuggling closer to Seto as she drifted off. She woke up later to light kisses being applied down her neck, and along her collarbone. Thinking it a pleasant dream, she smiled as the kisses traveled lower. As far as dreams went, this one was getting pretty good.

He made his way to one of her nipples, and began lightly nipping and suckling at it. Her eyes shot open, even as she moaned with the pleasure of it. Most definitely not a dream, she decided, as one of her hands made its way into his hair. The kisses made their way back up along her neck until finally, he was greedily kissing her lips again.

"Good morning." He said, when they broke apart for air.

"You planning on waking me up like that every time we go on vacation?" Usagi asked, a small smile gracing her features. "If so, we are taking more of these."

"It does have its up sides." Seto agreed, before returning to kissing trails down her body.

 _If this is what vacationing was meant to be, sign me up,_ she thinks as Seto begins lavishing her with kisses until he reaches his destination. After a round of love making, they manage to make it out of the room for breakfast. Maybe there was something in the air. Whatever it was, Seto doubted that they were going to make it out of that bungalow at all on the first day. He never thought she would be willing to be taken on a kitchen counter. They had a lot of things to rectify when they got back home, he decided.

He thanked every star in the sky that this was a super exclusive resort. They had barely made it out onto the back porch, where there was a sort of private oasis picnic spot, before they were at it again. He had definitely never thought she would go for sex outside, then again being this secluded made one a bit braver than they would be otherwise. Just how many times could a person have sex in a day? Was it even safe to do this that much?

By the end of the day, both of them were well and truly knackered, content to be held in each others arms as they drifted off to sleep. The next morning, he awoke to the sight of Usagi sleeping practically sprawled out on top of him as he held her. He couldn't help how much he loved that she looked absolutely debauched. Never, had he thanked the Fates before meeting her, and it seemed now that he thanked them every day. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Usagi, who had taken to kissing along his jawline.

"What say we try to make it out of bungalow today?" She asked, looking up at him.

"You're awfully ambitious, Miss. Tsukino." Seto said, in the most businesslike manner he could muster, as he moved to be above her. "I'm not even sure we can make it out of this room."

"House Keeping." Usagi said, effectively winning the argument.

So they showered, which turned out to be a bad bad idea, as they almost didn't make it out of the place. When they finally did make it outside, they settled out on the beach, drinking from those little umbrella things while sitting comfortably in the shade. It was nice to just relax, though every once in a while Seto would fidget when he had an idea or thought about work. It wasn't as easy to get rid of those thoughts as he would have liked to believe, having literally been groomed for it since his adoption. He finally turned to her, unable to keep his brain from being frustrated.

"Is this what normal people do on vacations?" He asked.

"At these types of places? Yes." Usagi said, without missing a beat. "The little brochure inside had all kinds of activities we could do here, but I was thinking that after yesterday we could use all the rest we could get."

Seto was unable to hide a blush at this.

"Usagi…I…I don't know what came over me…" Seto said, trying to apologize, "…I shouldn't have forced those things on you…"

"Wait, you think you **_forced_** me to do that stuff?" Usagi asked, confused. Seto could barely manage a nod, the guy looked so apologetically guilty it was adorable. "Seto, you didn't force me to do anything. I never said no to any of it, and if I remember correctly, some of those ideas were mine."

At this, Seto just grinned. "So, you're just as depraved as me?"

"Personally, I blame Mina. Venus got a dark side, keeps sending me these sex filled novels. I think she's convinced I'm still innocent." Usagi giggled. "I just hide my depravity better with my bubbly personality."

"Our little secret then?" Seto asked, with a devilish grin.

"Our little secret." Usagi agreed, giving him a kiss.

* * *

"So? How was it?" Max asked, when he showed up at the Kaiba Mansion a little while after they got back.

"It was wonderful, and if you ever pull that stunt again I'll Gibb smack you." Usagi said, with a smile.

"Why, Usagi, you wound me." Max replied, without an ounce of remorse. "I'm glad you two could relax."

"Did you guys have a great time?" Usagi asked, looking to the two younger kids.

"Yeah! It was awesome!" Both Miroku and Mokuba exclaimed.

"I'm glad you had fun. Let me go throw this stuff in our room, and we can get out of here. Graduation is today." Usagi said, and headed off.

"Cutting it a bit close aren't you?" Max asked, looking to Seto.

"Well, _**someone**_ decided to send us off on a vacation before Graduation. What did you think was going to happen?" Seto asked, as he too left to drop off his stuff.

"It's a good thing I can turn off this thought thing whenever I want. Something tells me I don't want to know." Max mumbled, right before Usagi got back.

"Don't ask questions you don't really want the answers for." Usagi teased, and they all left again.

* * *

Graduation day was a moment to be sure. Usagi never thought her placement would be as high as it was, but to be one of the top students in her grade was something else. Her family had all made it, happy as clams. Max and the boys sat with them. Ami ended up being Co Valedictorians with Seto, and of course had to give a speech.

The whole thing just seemed so unreal, and in a way, Usagi supposed it was. The diploma that they got was fake. The real one would be sent in the mail. Afterwards though, everyone went out to eat at Maid Latte, and Usagi was happy to see them all. No one knew when they would get to see each other again.

College was around the corner for many of them, and that meant being pulled in many different directions. Anzu had plans for dance classes, but something was making her hesitate. Yugi knew his place was at the shop with his grandfather, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be traveling for duels. They looked like they were each waiting on something, and Usagi kept peeking over at them trying to figure out what it was. Without warning, she stood up from the table, grabbed Yugi, and headed for the locker rooms.

"Usagi, what's going on?" Yugi asked, more than a little alarmed he'd been dragged back here.

"How badly do you two want to be separated?" Usagi asked, when she turned to face him. "You and Yami, I mean."

 _Yami – Can she even do that?_

 _Yugi – I think so. You've seen the things she can do._

"You would do that for us?" Yugi asked, cautiously. "Can you do that…without harming yourself?"

"I think so. Is that a yes then?" Usagi asked.

 _Yugi – Do you want to do this?_

 _Yami – I have reasons to stay in this world now._

 _Yugi – You just want to be with Anzu, don't you?_

 _Yami – Yes. You can't tell me you don't feel the same for Serenity._

"Do it." Yugi replied, more confident than he felt.

Before he knew it, Usagi pushed him against the lockers and held him there with her hand. She began to glow, like she had when she was princess Serenity. Without warning, she shifted her hand to the right. Yugi looked over to see why she had done that, only to see Yami standing there staring back at him with equal shock. She had actually done it!

"Usagi, there is no way I can thank you. I have to go…I have to tell her." Yami declared, passionately, before bolting out of the room.

"Thank you, Usagi." Yugi said, a bit overwhelmed.

"Don't worry about it. Just go out there and tell Serenity how you feel." Usagi said, still giggling from Yami's reaction. "Don't worry. I'll cover you."

They walked back out to the party, where the rest of the group was getting the shock of their lives. Yami was kissing Anzu the way Seto had kissed Usagi when he'd seen her life in danger,like she was air and he was a man drowning. He must have whispered something to her, because she faintly nodded before kissing him again. Meanwhile, Usagi pushed Yugi over to Serenity. Both blushed, but when he whispered something in her ear it was clear Serenity was blushing bright red, before she turned and the two shared a feather light kiss, one that promised love and more.

"Hey, dat's-" Joey began, but Makoto was actually the one who stopped him.

"You want her dating Tristan or Duke? No offense guys." Makoto reasoned.

"Yugi will treat her with the utmost respect." Usagi said, teaming up with her.

"Not da both of ya'z." Joey whined. "Dat's ma only baby sista."

"Of course not, Joey." Makoto said, sweetly.

"We would never team up on you like that." Usagi chimed in.

"Giving Yugi and Serenity enough time to ditch this joint." Makoto finished up.

"WHAT?" Joey shouted, and sure enough Yugi and Serenity were gone.

"Relax. She could have been Yami. You saw how he kissed Anzu. I bet they aren't gonna leave her apartment till they run out of food." Usagi said, watching the horrific expression that crossed his face, and giggled.


	22. Chapter 22

**I just want to say thank you all for waiting for me while I go through my writers block. I think I have a good vein going and hope to have an update up next week.**

Chapter 20

That summer, everyone scattered, as she knew they would. Very few of them actually stayed in Domino. Even some of the scouts left, visiting families and such. Usagi spent a lot of time in the art studio. Seto spent a good deal of time at work, but more time at home with them.

The tabloids seemed to be their only big worry at the moment, and their main story focused on when the Kaiba wedding would be. They had already talked about this, and they doubted that the reporters would like what they chose. It would be a small ceremony, only family and friends. They hadn't really decided on a date yet, and that was probably what was driving the tabloids crazy. It was just something that they'd get over, Usagi couldn't help but giggle about it.

Here lately, she had been painting more in regards to her future, something she hadn't done in a while. If she was any judge, they meant that there were four more Sailor Scouts to find. Standard youmas were easy to fight, but this could mean new enemies as well. Maybe there was something stronger that she would have to face. It seemed that she was also faced with more than one possible future, and she painted them all.

Miroku found her staring at the three paintings that represented her choices for the future. She smiled at him, and decided that she'd spent enough time staring at the paintings today. So she picked him up, and carried him into to Seto's home office. They found that Mokuba and Luna were surrounding the young CEO in an attempt to coerce him away from the computer. Usagi couldn't help but smile at that.

"How about a game night?" She suggested, looking over to him. "We can make something for dinner, and set up Monopoly."

"Are you suggesting that you could beat me?" Seto asked, playfully, arching an eyebrow in response. "I am a CEO, you know."

"Future Queen trumps CEO." Usagi replied, with a giggle.

"So sure of yourself." Seto teased, stepping away from his desk. "I'll go find the game, you lot decide dinner?"

"You're on." Miroku exclaimed happily.

An hour later, and the game was set up and dinner served. Seto knew the moment that Mokuba and Luna walked into his office that he was being set up, Miroku was usually with them when it wasn't, so he assumed that Miroku had been sent to muscle Usagi. They were being herded by children, he mused, as he took boardwalk. Who would have thought that the powerful CEO could be swayed two children and one beautiful woman? Then again, who could have thought that he would be having a family game night with his brother, his adopted father reborn as his now adopted son, his fiance, and her talking cat?

* * *

For once, there were no problems at work. He didn't have to fire anyone. The new tech was panning out with no bugs so far. Things were going well, almost too well, and Seto found himself waiting for the other shoe to drop. He could almost feel it on the horizon.

"Mr. Kaiba, you have a call on line 2. They say it's about Mokuba." The secretary said, nervously. "I don't think they're kidding around. They sound like they plan to hurt him."

"Send it through. I'll deal with it." Kaiba said, with a sigh. What had that boy gotten himself into?

"How much do you actually care about this runt? He doesn't seem like much, but he's a Kaiba, and if you want him back you'll pay for it." The gruff sounding man said.

"What are your demands then? Where have you taken him?" Kaiba demanded, already working on a trace.

"500 million. Meet at the pier alone, or you'll never see him again." To his credit, the man sounded very threatening, but it's what he said that surprised Seto the most.

"Wait, you mean this isn't some millennium item weirdness? You aren't after my god cards, or even the three blue eyes white dragons? No shadow realm craziness?" Kaiba asked, confused. "You're just a regular kidnapper then? How did you manage to get him? Put him on the phone, I want to know that he's alive before I bring you your money."

"What, regular kidnappers aren't enough for you, Kaiba?" The gruff man sneered.

"No, it's just a surprise. You're a rarity these days." Kaiba replied. "My brother. Put him on the phone now."

"Seto? What the hell is this?" Mokuba asked, confused.

"One question. No weirdness?" Seto asked, concerned for his brother.

"No. Normal." Mokuba stated, even more confused by that. "It's weird that it's normal. Is that weird? It feels like it should be."

"Think you can entertain him for a while. I'm working on a trace." Seto replied.

"Seriously? I don't get kidnapped for fun, you know." Mokuba huffed, indignantly.

"I seem to recall that that was how I met Usagi. How did you get kidnapped this time anyway?" Seto asked, unable to refrain from teasing him now.

"This isn't a social call! What is it with you Kaiba brats anyway?" the gruff sounding man growled. "Come with the money, or he dies!"

The abrupt sound of the phone hanging up cut off the trace he'd been running, but he had enough to go about getting Mokuba out. How odd is one's life when they have to ask the kidnappers if they are normal? Seto just shook his head, grabbed his coat, and headed out of his office. This was going to be one of those trips. Usagi and Miroku should be safe, but the fact that Mokuba had managed to get away from them troubled him.

Did they know that he had been taken yet? Maybe he would swing by the mansion to check on them first. They had to be alright. They were spending the day with Max, and his security was on the same caliber as his own. It would be faster to call, he realizes, and does so.

"Usagi, tell me you're with Mokuba and that I did not get a call from a kidnapper just a few minutes ago." Seto said, nonchalantly, hoping it would keep the mood light.

"Alright, I'm with Mokuba, and you did not get a call from a kidnapper just a few minutes ago." Usagi replied, without missing a beat. "He went out with a few of the guards, said it was a surprise and that I couldn't see it. So we sent some of the best guards to go with him. Is he with you?"  
"No, I got a call from a normal kidnapper a minute ago. They want 500 million." Seto informed her.

"Wait, a regular one? No Millennium item weirdness? Nothing about your blue eyes white dragon cards? The god cards? A normal kidnapper?" Usagi asked, confused. He could hear shuffling noises in the back ground.

"Want to come with?" He asked, causing her to giggle.

"Of course! I've got to save my partner in crime." She replied. "I'll meet you outside."

"I'll be there soon." He said, before cutting off the call.

* * *

Well, his surprise had gone to shit. What was the point of having guards, and listening to them, when they couldn't do their job right? He should have just taken Usagi, and lied to keep her away from the surprise, but nooooo. He had to go and be all secretive about everything. Mokuba was practically kicking himself for even allowing himself to be captured, and by a guy who didn't even look like he knew what he was doing.

He could almost hear Usagi now. _This is why you have a partner in crime, to get you out of situations like this, or so that you don't get in them in the first place._ Wait a minute, he _could_ hear Usagi! Where the hell was that sound coming from? Why hadn't the guy noticed yet?

"Alright, guys, that must be him. Make sure he's alone." The head guy ordered.

"There's a problem at the gate. He says he can't get in." One of the others said, after listening to his phone for a minute.

"Well, then, fix it! Do I have to do everything myself?" The head guy growled, heading off to meet them. When he was gone, Mokuba felt something tugging at the ropes that had his hands trapped behind his back.

"Miss me?" Usagi asked, keeping her voice low.

"I was thinking about crashing out here for a while." Mokuba joked.

"Well, it has been a while since a normal kidnapper caught a Kaiba." She teased. "Maybe we should let them feel like they've achieved something for a bit."

"Get me out of here." Mokuba hissed, his eyes still a light with humour.

"Done. Seto should be dealing with the norms now. Anyone else in here?" She whispered.

"No. Not that I know of." Mokuba replied, as they made their way out of there. "What did Seto give them? It certainly couldn't have been money, not in that short of a time."

"He gave them five hundred million…monopoly dollars, with some actual money on top so it looks good." Usagi giggled. "The police should be here soon."

They get outside, only to find that most of the guys had been put in handcuffs already. Mokuba could swear that one of the policemen was trying not to laugh at the sight of the monopoly money. Seto looked positively murderous, if you didn't know him well. Though his face was turned into a scowl, his eyes were alight with mischief. The policeman made more of an effort to keep his amusement contained, long enough to get everyone's statements.

"What the hell was that?" Seto asked, when the policemen were gone.

"I had something I was working on. I wanted to surprise Usagi, but I got caught alone." Mokuba admitted.

"Where did you leave the guards?" Usagi asked, concerned.

"Near the frozen yogurt place you like so much." Mokuba replied. "I wasn't trying to run away from them this time. They were just…gone."

"We'll deal with that later. For now, let's go back home." Seto insisted.

* * *

Looking up from the reports, he was surprised to see Usagi walking towards him. She had been trying to find the path of the three futures, and not speaking plainly. He hated those moments, but they always passed quickly, and she returned to being herself again. He supposed that was a consequence of some future self of hers that had tampered with her own past. Usagi had explained that dream to him once, that it had come with the warning that she would be seeing warnings from many other possible futures.

The best way she could describe it to him was that she could almost see the weave of her own fate, and the possible weaves that it could follow. It was a good thing she didn't have to worry about tiny decisions or she would have gone mad. Seto was not sure if he could help her, and felt very out of his element when it came to her problems. He knew the corporate world, lies, spies, duels and guns. Those things he knew well, but Usagi's problems ran into powers and magic, otherworldly things and the weave of fate.

He smiled when she kissed him, thankful that she had rescued him from the dark future he had been doomed for. When she first told him what his fate would have been, he did not believe it. However, as he looked up the course his life had taken…he saw how easily it would have been for him to become the man he'd hated. That other self had risked everything, possibly destroying her own timeline, to save him. She'd viewed not saving him as her greatest failure, because she had believed a lie for all those years, had seen death untold because of it.

"Lost in thought, are we?" Usagi teased, and kissed his forehead.

"I was. I feel out of my depths with you sometimes, you know." He replied, stepping away from his desk to pull her into his arms. "You lead me into things that make me uncomfortable, and I'm not always sure how to handle that, but I think it's what I need."

"That's a bit complicated for a compliment, but I'll take it." Usagi said, with a giggle.

"Good." Seto replied, then looked at the desk. "I can't wait till Mokuba is old enough to help me with this."

"Well, I can help, but I can't guarantee that any work will get done." Usagi stated, nonchalantly. "There's tossing all the papers out the window. No paper work to do if it's gone, yeah? Then there's this dream I had involving you and me becoming very acquainted with this desk. I'm sure the paperwork will fly everywhere, thus getting rid of it. Or ( _and at this moment she holds up a bag of food from Maid Latte_ ) We can have a slightly romantic dinner for two, and revisit option 2 after."

"What did I do to deserve you, again?" Seto asked, before getting to work tidying his desk so they could have dinner.

She just grinned, and began placing everything on the desk that they would need. It was a nice dinner. Usui always outdid himself, and there had been no complaints with Mamoru. That did not stop Usui from commenting on how nice his skin looked that day. That man had no problem creeping the ever loving mortal hell out of someone if he deemed it necessary.

"I don't know if I ever apologized for all those times I told you I didn't need to eat just so I could get more work done." Seto mused.

"You didn't need to, being overworked tends to make people say things like that." Usagi replied, teasingly.

"I mean it, Usagi. I work too much, and I know it, even with as much as I've cut back on working at home and here. It's a wonder you can put up with me at all." He replied, still deep in thought. "I look forward to the days when you come in here with food from home or work, in order to have dinner with me. I get to spend that time with you, and it reminds me that I need to spend time away from this place, to spend time with you more."

"Romantic and thoughtful, does the S.K.W.B.M. Fan club know?" Usagi asked, her eyes alight with mischief.

"Don't say such evil things to me." Seto whined. "I only just escaped them."

"Ah, but they can graduate too, find jobs in the work force, maybe in Kaiba corp where they can haunt you forever. Muahahahahahahaha." Usagi was unable to keep up with her teasing, and she easily fell into fits of laughter.

"Talk like that is insubordination, Miss. Tsukino." Seto replied, an authoritative lilt in his voice. "I would normally fire you for it, but I'm sure there's some way you can make it up to me. Stand up, let me get a good look at you."

"Yes. Mr. Kaiba." She replied, keeping her voice slight. She always loved these games they played, and she stood in front of him.

"Wearing such revealing outfits in the work place. That simply won't do." Kaiba remarked, with a smirk, before ordering. "Remove them."

"But my boss clearly asked to see me in such revealing attire, and I don't have anything else with me, Mr. Kaiba." She said, as she ran one of her hands slowly down his chest. "Surely there must be _something_ I can wear."

He had begun kissing her when there was a knock at the door, and the two separated quickly.

"What is it?" He shouted, angrily.

Damn these people all to kingdom come! Even the office romances he knew went on in the building had more privacy than he did. Just once, can they let a man have his office sex fantasy in peace?! He should fire whoever it is, just to teach the others a lesson! He sent his gaze to Usagi, and tried to convey his apologies before the person walked in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Sir, but you did send for me." The person stated.

"Haruka?" Usagi asked, then put her hands on her mouth.

"Have we met?" The person asked, smiling mischievously. "I think I would remember someone with hair like yours, my little Odango."

"Tenou, this is my fiance, Usagi Tsukino." Seto stated, firmly.

"Ah, already taken I see." Haruka teased. "Then how is it you know me, Odango?"

"You have strange dreams, don't you?" Usagi asked. Haruka gasped in shock.

"…Princess?" Haruka asked, tentatively. "I never thought I'd…ever actually see you. My post was always far away. We were never suppose to come in contact with you."

"Things are different here, Haruka. Your duties are different too." Usagi stated, hoping that this would help. "The mission you thought you had is void."

"Then how may I serve you, Princess?" Haruka asked, with a slight bow.

"For the moment, you are to be Mokuba's personal guard." Seto replied for her, his voice losing some of the coldness it had held. "It is why I brought you here, after all. It is strange to see a late comer to these dreams Usagi has."

"Forgive me. She spoke so openly about it that I forgot myself." Haruka admitted.

"He knows already, Haruka." Usagi giggled, and Haruka relaxed a bit. "You and Michiru should have dinner with us sometime. We can catch you up on all the good stuff." Haruka just looks to Seto for some kind of sign.

"I find it's best to go along with her when she's in a scheming mood." Seto supplied. "You two can stop by the mansion tomorrow. It will give Mokuba the chance to get to know you, and Usagi can fill you in on all the meddling she's been doing."

"It's not meddling." Usagi replied, trying to appear aloof. "It's more like time management."

"Sounds like meddling to me, Odango." Haruka teased. She paused for a moment, looking to Seto. "If she is the Princess…then you…(She looks at him more intently)…Prince Seto! It's good to see that you won out over that Prince Endymion at any rate."

"Oh he's here too. He works at Maid Latte." Usagi chimed, then mentally smacked herself as she had forgotten to tell Seto that tidbit. "I've actually found quite a lot of you."

"I will inform Michiru of tomorrow. It already promises to be a most eventful meal. Enjoy the rest of your evening." Haruka stated, smiling, before she walked out of the office.

"Endymion?" Seto asked, there was an edge to his voice that hadn't been there before.

"Remember the dream I told you about, the one that spoke of the fate that would have befallen you? In it, she told me who she had chosen. Endymion was another prince of earth…In her lifetime…it was Mamoru."

"So in saving me, she damned him?" Seto asked, confused.

"Not exactly. He still had the potential to become someone like me, you know, the whole crime fighting persona bit." Usagi explained. "While his present self in her time hadn't resorted to manipulation, his past self had, and his future self had begun to show signs of it. Maybe this was her way of trying to save him too. He was always falling into darkness, Queen beryl used him, and he almost killed her. Those things are still true, technically, but I think things are better for us both in this time."

"Usagi, he almost…he could have killed you. I know he's better now, but…" Seto tried to find the rest of the words he'd wanted to say, but they failed him. Instead he leans in to kiss her again, hoping it would convey what words could not.

"In asking you to work less, I've asked you to worry more. How do you put up with me?" She asked, when he backed away.

"Would it be wrong of me to say that I imagine you sprawled out naked with chocolate sauce, like a decadent treat?" Seto asked, teasingly.

"Only if we don't do that later." She replied, without missing a beat.

* * *

Mokuba was pretty nervous. He'd never brought home a girl before, and he wasn't sure how Seto would feel about it. Protecting Mokuba for all these years had made him a bit possessive when it came to people entering the boy's life. Since Usagi though, Seto had started to open up a bit more. So Mokuba figured this was going to be the best chance he'd get.

"Mokuba, you look like the cat that ate the canary and was then told to give it back." Usagi mused, looking over at him from her book.

"Is it that noticeable?" He asked, nervously.

"Even I noticed, but Usagi is nicer than me. I was planning on letting you sweat it out." Seto replied, not even looking up from his chess game. Luna and him were dead locked, while Miroku helped Luna move the pieces where she needed them.

"I was planning to save this till your birthday coming up, but I couldn't remember what day it was. June 30th, right?" Mokuba asked, innocently. He didn't have to look over to see that Seto had stopped moving entirely.

"Yep." Usagi replied, looking over at him with curiosity.

"Well then, happy early birthday, Usagi." Mokuba replied, handing her the gift. "It's sort of the reason why I got kidnapped last time. I wasn't at the fro yo place, I was near Maid Latte. I had this special ordered, and was waiting for the delivery service to stop by when I got nabbed. I don't even know if they realized I was there, but Usui found me later and gave the package to me."

"Mokuba…" Usagi said, reverently, when she had opened the package. "Mokuba, they're beautiful."

Inside the small box, was a set of top quality oil paint brushes. He had had them personalized for her. On the side of each paint brush was the inscription ' _May you always paint the future you seek_ '. She couldn't help but run her fingers over them, as Seto walked over to see what Mokuba had given her. Even he was impressed.

"I'll go put them in the studio now." She said, as she hugged him, and skipped happily off to the studio room.

"You owe me." Mokuba said, completely deadpan.

"I do." Seto agreed, as he narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"I want to bring a girl over for dinner tomorrow." Mokuba continued.

"Is this the same girl you've been unsuccessfully trying to hide from me that you're dating?" Seto asked, catching Mokuba by surprise.

"Yep." He replied, not letting his surprise show.

"Older, same or younger?" Seto asked, just drawing out questions at this point, wanting to make the boy sweat a little considering he was acting too cool about all this.

"Older by a little, I think." Mokuba replied. "Dude, I'm thirteen. It's not like we're getting married or anything, and we're more friends right now anyway."

"You care for this girl, though, right? I don't want you walking down the path of fling things like I did." Seto remarked.

"Yes, I like this girl. Her health issues are why we decided to try to slowly build a friendship first." Mokuba explained. "I want to see if Usagi can help her."

"That should be saved for another evening, but since I really owe you, you have a deal." Seto agreed, before sitting back down to his chess game.

"Mokuba, did Seto tell you we'd be having guests tomorrow?" Usagi asked, as she got back into the living room. "Sailor Uranus just waltzed into your brothers office while I was there. He couldn't have serendipitously found you a better body guard. She's bringing someone with her too. I think it might be Sailor Neptune, but I'm not sure yet. Her name is Michiru."

"Usagi, I needed to talk to you about that girl. I'm wanting to invite her to dinner tomorrow. Will she be alright with them there?" Mokuba asked, concerned.

"If she is who I think she is, she'll fit right in." Usagi said, reassuring him. "I know you're worried about her."

"Thanks, Usagi." Mokuba replied, gratefully.

* * *

The next evening, Haruka and Michiru arrive for dinner. Mokuba is instantly confused, but is polite as always. He can't figure out if Haruka is a man or a woman, and he's morbidly curious about it. If she's a girl, fine, it's not like he doesn't know there are girls that like other girls. She acts like like Usagi one moment, and Seto the next, so he can't help but want to figure it out. Usagi recounts the story of how she managed to find everyone up till now to the couple, who she is sure is a part of their crazy world.

"That must be her." Seto said, as the doorbell rang. "Mokuba, you remember how to behave for a lady. I expect you to be a proper gentleman."

"No, I forgot in the last few seconds, and became an unruly heathen." Mokuba replied, blushing as he made his way to the door.

"He's adorable!" Haruka exclaimed, while Mokuba was gone.

"Don't let him hear you say that." Usagi giggled. "He insists that men are not suppose to be adorable, and will blush five times worse than he is already."

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Hotaru Tomoe." Miroku announced, walking in with a young girl. "Hotaru, this is my brother Seto, his fiance Usagi, their adopted son Miroku, my new body guard Haruka Tenou, and over there is Michiru Kaiou."

"Haruka, our mission…" Michiru murmured.

"Is null and void now, if you remember correctly." Usagi interrupted. "Hotaru, it is good to finally meet you. Miroku talks about you often."

Both Miroku and Hotaru blush at this, but it soon passes and everyone is seated at the table. Haruka and Michiru exchange glances, but say nothing. It is obvious that Hotaru is unwell, but she carries herself with a quiet grace. Even more obvious is how Mokuba cares for her, trying to dote on her without being debilitating.

"Usagi, will you be able to…" Mokuba tries to ask, but trails off, unsure of how to proceed.

"I think so, but it might hurt." Usagi replied, getting up from the table. "Please excuse me, this won't take long. Hotaru, will you come with me? Mokuba, you too."

Hotaru is unsure, and looks to Mokuba who nods in encouragement. The two get up, and follow Usagi into another room. Haruka shifts around nervously, and Michiru frowns. Neither are sure what their princess is doing. They think about their mission, and how much she could really know, and think about going against the wishes of their princess.

"If you're thinking of what I think you are, I advise against it. Usagi knows what she's doing." Seto said, out of the blue, shocking Haruka out of her thoughts.

"How would you know this?" Michiru asked, worriedly. "Our princess was to be kept in the dark about our mission. It is not pleasant."

"Were you not listening to a thing she said?" Seto asked, cross now. "She's painted past lives, and futures she could not hope to know on her own. A future self of hers sent her dreams of her life in an effort to avoid her mistakes. Do you think you two aren't in there?"

"Honestly, I didn't think we would be." Haruka admitted.

"Come with me. I think the studio will let me bring you in there without her just once." Seto said, motioning them to follow him.

"You don't think her studio is an entity of its own, do you?" Haruka asked, dubiously.

"According to Usagi, it's an artist thing." Seto replied, as he guided them to her studio.

"She isn't wrong." Michiru replied, with a soft laugh.

"She will be happy that you said so." Seto stated, grinning. He then started going through Usagi's paintings, pulling out the ones that looked like them. To say that they were shocked is an understatement.

"These are things that will happen?" Haruka asked, reverently.

"Not necessarily. Most of these are images from the first future self that sent her the dreams, those are the ones that have happened for that version of her, things to change. Others are images from dreams of other future selves, whether they are warnings or guidelines is unclear." Seto explained. "So when Usagi says your mission is void, she means it, and she's more than likely already worked out a way to prevent some disaster or other."

"I see we have much to learn about our princess." Michiru remarked, as she admired Usagi's work.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Alright, Hotaru. Did Mokuba explain what I can do?" Usagi asked.

"He said you could heal others, like I can, but I can't heal myself." Hotaru replied, her voice low.

"Yes. I'm sorry to tell you that what is wrong with you can't be fixed the normal way. Your father's attempts have failed, and he's entered some dark territories." Usagi explained. "I'll tell you how I know this later, but right now we need to help you."

"Mokuba said you had…dreams. That they showed you things." Hotaru said, her voice still quiet. "Is that how you know something is wrong with Dad too?"

"Yes. Now, please, remove the necklace he gave you." Usagi stated, surprising Hotaru. "Honey, it is hurting you more than it is helping you, and I can't heal you while you wear it."

The girl hesitantly takes off the necklace, and hands it to Usagi. The darkened crystal is beautiful, Usagi admits, but it is a poison that has been working its way through the girl. Usagi places the crystal in a box to destroy later, and then turns to back to Hotaru. In that short amount of time, Hotaru had crumpled to the ground. Mokuba goes to hold her up, but he's stopped by Usagi.

"Mokuba, you need to trust me. Stand back." Usagi kindly ordered. "You can check on her after I've tried this."

Everything in him tells him to go to the girl, but Usagi has never strayed him wrong before, and he steps back. Usagi begins to glow, and she is Princess Serenity within moments. Hotaru looks up at her in awe, before she loses consciousness. Princess Serenity raises both of her hands outwards towards the girl, lifting Hotaru up till she is floating before her. Hotaru becomes a dark purple glowing and transparent silhouette, which allows Princess Serenity to see what is wrong.

"These things should not be here." Princess Serenity mumbles, and twists one of her hands.

Cybernetic implants begin falling from the glowing silhouette that is now Hotaru. When the last of them fall out, she waits, just in case there are more, before continuing on with her plan. Her hands begin moving in subtle gestures. While she's working on healing Hotaru, the others have come in time to see this. They are in awe of their princess.

"Mokuba, get ready to catch her." She announced, before lowering her hands slowly.

Mokuba caught Hotaru as soon as she returned to her normal state. Already he could tell that she looked better. Her skin did not hold the sickly paleness that it'd had before, though she was still pale. She did not wake up, though. That worried him, and he looked to Usagi to explain.

"She's going to be fine, Mokuba. She just needs rest." Usagi stated, knowing what it was he needed. "Take her to one of the guest rooms. She'll be staying here for the next couple of days, while I…meddle."

"At least you admit it now, Odango." Haruka teased, playfully, before being lightly chastised by Michiru.

"Wow, Mom. You were amazing!" Miroku exclaimed. Usagi smiled at him, though she was tired.

"I can't do things like that very often, but I'm glad you approve." She chuckled. "It's a good thing we're having chocolate for dessert. I'm going to need all the energy I can get before we leave."

"We?" Haruka asked, confused.

"Yes, we." Usagi said, with a grin. "You two have your transformation pens already. I'll explain while we chocolate."

* * *

 _Conversation started by Usagi Tsukino_

 _Usagi – Who can get to the mansion within the next hour?_

 _Minako – This isn't like those other times is it?_

 _Usagi – No. I have new scouts for you all to meet, and some meddling to do._

 _Rei – I can't. Grandpa has me training up in the mountains. I'm lucky they didn't find this phone._

 _Minako – I can be there here shortly._

 _Ami – I can be there._

 _Makoto – I'm actually away right now :(_

 _Usagi – That's alright. Bake those cookies!_

 _Ami, Minako. We will have two others join us._

 _You'll meet them when you get here._

 _Kunzite – Is Seto going?_

 _Usagi – Dude, not that your not my best friend, but I thought lawyers in training weren't suppose to hack my convos._

 _Kunzite – You make it too easy for me._

 _Usagi – Yes he's going._

 _Kunzite – Then I'm going too. I think I can snag one of the other Generals, maybe two if Nephrite hasn't left yet._

 _Usagi – Alright. See you soon._

 _Conversation ended_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 21

Haruka stayed with Mokuba and Hotaru, who still hadn't woken up yet. Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoisite, Ami, and Minako show up at the Kaiba mansion within the hour. They are still surprised to see Haruka and Michiru when they get there. Usagi had disappeared into the studio again, which didn't seem to bode well for those that knew about the cache of explosives. She never did explain how she got into all that stuff in the first place.

"Alright, I know you all have powers and stuff, but the less we can use of them right now the better." Usagi stated, when she came out of the studio, handing each of them a small bag. "These should get us through the system he has set up."

"What are we trying to do this time?" Minako asked, looking into her bag.

"We're going to try to separate Tomoe from the evil entity in his house…and maybe his assistant, clean the corruption out of them, and see if we can reunite the family." Usagi said, with a sigh as she thought over it all. "Man, this is gonna drain."

"There's an evil entity in this man's house?" Nephrite asked, unsure. "How do you know this?"

"This is why you need to respond to texts more often." Seto chided.

* * *

The man had the decency to blush afterwards, which shocked Usagi. If she'd had the time, she would have teased him until he revealed why he was blushing so much. She had a suspicion it was a normal girl, though if it was who she thought it was, he needn't worry. Now was not a time though, when matchmaking would be what saved the future. Now it called for something else entirely, the vengeance of family.

Ami was able to pull up the schematics of the place for them, which helped out a lot, because otherwise they would have been walking in blind. They were already doing that on some level anyway. They didn't need to make things worse by not knowing their way around, or worse. Kunzite, Nephrite, and Zoisite disappeared after a little while. When the others started seeing small explosions all over the place, they knew at least where they'd been.

Usagi didn't say a word as they moved along, now focused on finding Hotaru's father. She wasn't entirely sure she could do this without incident, but didn't say anything. It would alert the others to her problem, and right now they needed to be focused. She'd used a lot of energy to heal Hotaru as she had, and hadn't fully recovered from it. Even the recover all thing she'd snuck and drank hadn't had time to fully heal her yet.

Mokuba was not stupid. He'd seen Haruka eye Hotaru suspiciously, like Hotaru was the threat. He acted as if he didn't see, but moved himself to be able to protect Hotaru should she need it. Maybe he'd get a chance to put Usagi's training days to work, though he hoped not. He was not confident he would win in such a fight.

He also knew that Usagi had used more energy than she had admitted to using before she left. Hotaru had been very sick, and it had taken a lot to heal her. So, Mokuba began texting the others of their odd group of friends, trying to find someone who had stayed in Dominio over the summer. Yami, Yugi, and Tristan had answered the call, and were at the mansion within the next half hour. When Haruka saw them enter the house, she was pissed. She nearly attacked them on sight.

"Glad you guys could make it." Mokuba stated, effectively stopping her.

"I take it you didn't tell the new guy?" Yami joked. He turned to Haruka. "My apologies."

"No need. Mokuba, what are they doing here" Haruka said, her tone all business.

"They are going to be Usagi's backup." Mokuba said, as a matter of fact. He looked to the others. "Usagi used a lot of energy to save a friend of mine that this one may or may not want dead. ( _Haruka and the others look at him in shock at that, for different reasons_ ) I have to stay here and watch her, so I need you lot to go distract the cops when they show up at the Tomoe Laboratory. The explosives she had them take with them will alert the cops, and they'll need ' _survivors'_ or something to rescue when they get there."

"Alright, but when we get back, I want answers." Yami replied, eyeing Haruka with suspicion now.

When they were gone, Haruka turned to Mokuba.

"You knew?" She asked, uncertain.

"You're not subtle, you know." Mokuba growled.

"Neither are you." Haruka replied, unable to resist teasing the young Kaiba. He instantly blushed, turning five shades of dark red.

* * *

Back at the Tomoe laboratory, things were not going as planned. The explosives had worked to distract the guards, but now they were having to deal with that damned assistant. No words seemed to get through to her. She refused to believe that she was being used by the entity, and repeatedly attacked them, creating shadow creatures to help her. Most of them were too distracted to see that she had taken out a pair of crystal slippers.

"No." Usagi whispered, and then shouted. "Don't put on those shoes. I know what they've been treated with. I won't be able to save you from that!"

"You're not getting to our Mistress." The assistant declared, and before Usagi could move, the woman had put on the shoes.

It happened then, the reaction that Usagi had been afraid of, and the assistant was no longer herself. She'd become like one of the monsters she'd helped create. Usagi's head dropped, knowing she wouldn't have the energy to save her and Dr. Tomoe too. Healing Hotaru had taken too much to be able to save everyone else, but she had seen the future that girl would have had, and knew she couldn't let the girl be hurt that way.

"Shit, Usagi. What are we going to do now?" Kunzite asked, more than a little out of breath.

"You're not going to like it, but I have an idea." Seto growled, not looking at them.

Usagi had tried so hard to talk the woman out of the path she'd chosen, and had gotten hurt in the process. She would chose to help a stranger even when faced with her own death, but Kaiba was not a forgiving man by nature, and that woman had hurt the one he loved. The earth was around the woman like a capsule before Usagi could take a breath. He sunk the entire capsule back into the ground with her in it. If she hadn't died when the capsule had been formed, she was most certainly dead now.

"Seto…" Usagi murmured, looking at the spot she once stood.

"Do not ask me to apologize for defending you." Seto said, bluntly, causing her to look up at him. "You said so yourself, she was not able to be saved the moment she put on those shoes. What I did may not have been nice or right, but it was the only kindness I could offer, to kill her."

"A kindness?" Usagi asked, softly, confused.

"The only way she would have continued to exist was as that thing she turned into. At least now, she won't have to live that way or hurt anyone." Seto replied, thankful she wasn't looking at him with anger in her eyes. "She was going to try to kill you in that state, Usa. You didn't have the energy to fight her off. You still don't."

"I don't like it, but you're right." Usagi said, sounding defeated.

"I know. It's like the Ayakashi sisters all over again." Seto said, softly. She nodded.

"You guys ever notice we do way more weird shit now?" Tristan asked, as they hurriedly made their way to the Tomoe laboratory.

"Yeah, can't say I had us running around quite this much." Yami said, with a chuckle. "Having Usagi in our lives has certainly been interesting."

"There it is. What are we suppose to do now?" Yugi asked, looking around.

The place was a wreck, small fires everywhere. It looked like a war zone almost, or as close to it as they'd seen from news stories. Mokuba had called them to help Usagi, but there was nothing here to suggest that she needed any help. Hell, there was nothing to suggest that she was even still here at all. So, then where was she, and why was everything so quiet now?

Suddenly, several large booms rocked the place, and Yami realized the area was about to cave in. It felt different somehow, more controlled maybe. This was Seto's work, he'd bet his life on it, and warned the others to move out of the way. Seto had been practicing enough that he could possibly pull off something like this off under extremely desperate circumstances, and then the entire place dropped several feet, caving in just as he'd known it would. Just what the hell happened here?

When the dust settled, they were surprised to see Kunzite carrying Usagi who was still in her Sailor scout uniform. He looked half out of it as he was, though when he saw Yugi and the others, he was aware enough that he slowly began to make his way to them. Nephrite and Zoisite were supporting Seto's weight while they walked out of the rubble. He looked like he had pulled a stunt that he would have chastised Usagi for, using way too much energy to accomplish something, or risking his life to save another. Ami began working on dowsing the fires that were still going on, and another girl was holding up a civilian. Minako headed straight for them.

"We need to get them the hell up out of here now, before the cops show up." She said, gravely. "This wasn't clean cut like the last one. What Seto had to do to get us out of there…We wouldn't have made it out of there if he hadn't done that, but it's taken a lot out of him."

"Seto did that?" Yugi asked, his eyes wide as he looked back at the large crater.

"We …we can…talk…talk more…later." Seto said, still a bit out of it, when they got closer. "Did…any…anyone bring…a car?"

"I brought mine. We parked it around the corner over there. Mokuba said there might be trouble. He just wasn't sure what kind you would run into." Tristan replied. "This way, you lot. I don't know if it can fit all of you. Most injured first, I guess. The rest of you should head to Yugi's. It's the closest, and no one will suspect a bunch of teenagers heading to a game shop of anything suspicious."

"I know Mokuba said they'd need people to field the cops, and play survivor, but we can't do that now." Yugi said, in agreement.

They were pushing for time as it was. Sirens were already being heard from a distance. It wouldn't be long before the cops and rescue workers got to them. Tristan took Usagi, Seto, and the civilian back to the Kaiba Mansion. The others made their way to Yugi's.

Not content to just sit there, the rest slowly made their way to Kaiba's after a while. The others that had been there had explained as best as they could, but it was better to wait for the full story from Usagi and Seto. At least Miroku was having fun at camp. He didn't need to see Seto or Usagi like that. The boy would just worry himself to death.

When they got there, Seto was being his 'cheerful' self, growling at the doctor that was looking him over, looking like death warmed over and insisting that he was fine. Usagi, who was now in normal clothes, was doing much the same thing as he was. The civilian just sat there with a relaxed and sort of defeated grin, letting someone take a look at him. Mokuba just grinned the moment he saw them all. When everyone had more or less settled, Yami made a grab for their attention again.

"Can someone explain what happened now?" He asked.

"Well…" Usagi began.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Things were not going as planned at the Tomoe Laboratory. The explosives had worked to distract the guards, but now they were having to deal with that damned assistant. No words were going to get through to her. She refused to listen, and repeatedly attacked them, creating shadow creatures to help her. Most of the group was too distracted to see that she had taken out a pair of crystal slippers._

" _No." Usagi whispered, and then shouted. "Don't put on those shoes! I know what they've been treated with. I won't be able to save you from that! Please, listen to me!"_

" _You're not getting to our Mistress." The assistant declared, and before Usagi could move, the woman had put on the shoes._

 _It happened then, the reaction that Usagi had been afraid of, and she hung her head in sadness as the assistant became like one of the monsters she'd helped create. Usagi knew she wouldn't have the energy to save her and Dr. Tomoe too. Healing Hotaru had taken too much to be able to save everyone else, but she had seen the future that girl would have had, and knew she couldn't let the girl be hurt that way. Whether or not he knew it, Mokuba cared for that girl. In Usagi's eyes, that made her family, and you do anything to try and save family._

" _Shit, Usagi. What are we going to do now?" Kunzite asked, more than a little out of breath._

" _You're not going to like it, but I have an idea." Seto growled, not looking at them._

 _Usagi had tried so hard to talk the woman out of the path she'd chosen. She would chose to help a stranger even when faced with her own death. Kaiba was not a forgiving man by nature, and that woman had hurt the one he loved. Without a word, the earth was around the woman formed into something like a capsule before Usagi could take a breath. He sunk the entire capsule back into the ground with her in it. If she hadn't died when the capsule had been formed, she was most certainly dead now._

" _Seto…" Usagi murmured, looking at the spot she once stood._

" _Do not ask me to apologize for defending you." Seto said, bluntly, causing her to look up at him. "You said so yourself, she was not able to be saved the moment she put on those shoes. What I did may not have been nice or right, but it was the only kindness I could offer, to kill her."_

" _A kindness?" Usagi asked, softly, confused._

" _The only way she would have continued to exist was as that thing she turned into. At least now, she won't have to live that way or hurt anyone." Seto replied, thankful she wasn't looking at him with anger in her eyes, and lightly caressed her face. "She was going to try to kill you in that state, Usa. You didn't have the energy to fight her off. You still don't."_

" _I don't like it, but you're right." Usagi said, sounding defeated._

" _I know. It's like the Ayakashi sisters all over again." Seto said, softly. She nodded. He smiled, and added. "As long as things like this hurt, you are never too far gone. You will always try to save others before you have to kill them."_

 _Dr. Tomoe had gone bat shit crazy. He didn't even remember dropping Hotaru at the Kaiba mansion for dinner, and accused them of taking her away. She had been right about the entity that polluted the house, and it took over Dr. Tomoe before anyone could stop it. A being known to them only as Mistress 9 took over Dr. Tomoe's body, and began attacking them. Sailor Moon was still too weak to fight him, and so the others had taken over._

 _They had forgotten to bring any of the recover all things that Rini had let with them. Explosions rocked the place even more than her own did, and Mercury and Neptune were barely enough to contain it all. Mistress 9 threw out a blast that would have disintegrated Seto instantly, but Sailor Moon threw herself in the way of the blast. Time seemed to stop, or slow down to a crawl at the very least. Sailor Moon could only close her eyes, and wait for the blast to hit, but it never did._

 _She opened her eyes to see her mother, Queen Serenity, before her. In all the time she'd been Sailor Moon, Usagi had never actually seen her mother before. She looked down, and saw that she was dressed as Princess Serenity. Neither one spoke a word for a moment. It was a strange sort of quiet that filled the place._

" _You risked too much today, healing the girl." Queen Serenity stated, her voice like music. "She will be your undoing."_

" _Not now, she won't." Usagi said, stubbornly._

" _Maybe not." Queen Serenity replied, with a small grin. "You're still stubborn, I see. Good, you will need it."_

" _Thanks, I think." Usagi replied, not sure how to take that._

" _Your current Sailor form will not be enough to stop Mistress 9. The Silver Millennium Crystal will have to evolve to give you access to greater powers." Queen Serenity stated, looking upon her daughter now._

" _It can do that?" Usagi exclaimed, in surprise._

" _It can do that." The Queen said, with a small amused grin. "When you have the strength, you should come home. There is much for you to see."_

 _Suddenly, things shifted again, and she stood before Mistress 9 as if nothing had happened. Seto was beside himself. He'd seen her perish, and yet she stood there with not a scratch on her. Her outfit was different, and she exuded even greater power than she had before. A part of him could scarcely believe she was real, after having seen what had happened to her._

 _She turned her head enough to catch his eye, and nodded. It was the only confirmation that she could give at the moment, that she had both died and lived again. It was the only confirmation he needed, and he breathed a sigh of relief. It left him with the strangest feeling of whiplash though, to see her like that. They would have to have another talk later._

 _Sailor Moon turned her attentions back to Mistress 9, who had been going on some ridiculous monologue about how she would achieve her goals. Bad guys seemed to love their monologues, she mused, and who was she to take away their fun? Considering she was about to kill this bitch, she guessed she could be merciful, and allow the woman a few more moments. Something flashed in her eyes though, a piece of Dr. Tomoe trying to communicate. Suddenly Sailor Moon realized, she didn't have the time to wait any longer, Dr. Tomoe was still in there to be saved._

" _ENOUGH!" Sailor Moon shouted, sending Mistress 9 against the wall._

 _The creature began screaming angrily when it realized that it could not move. Sailor Moon pressed her hand to the creature's forehead, and closed her eyes. The foul thing that was Mistress 9 could no longer move to hurt her anyway. Sailor Moon found that she had been right, that Dr. Tomoe was still in there, and did the only thing she could think to do. She separated him the way she had with Yugi and Yami, only this time it required a lot more energy to do so._

 _She did not look at the man as he crumpled to the floor. She did not have the time to make sure he was alright. The others would have to see to that. Sailor Moon had bigger more pressing problems to deal with at the moment. The creature that had been Mistress 9 now stood before her, a delicate brittle thing, almost a skeletal zombie as it reached out to her._

 _Sailor Moon crushed it without another thought. This was not like the Ayakashi sisters had been. There had been nothing to save, nothing to try to save. Only then, once the dust of the creature's corpse had settled, did Sailor Moon turn her attentions to Dr. Tomoe._

 _He looked weak, used up, but better than he had been. He gave her a weak but grateful smile as she looked him over. As far as she could tell, he would live. The creature's possession of him did not seem to have any lasting damage. The man would just need some time to recover…and maybe a new house._

 _She had the distinct impression that maybe someone had miscalculated on the explosives, and that everything was going to come crashing down around them. Seto seemed to realize this about the same time she did, and did something even he did not expect himself to do. He brought it all down around them in a rather even crater. Unfortunately for the both of them, that's when Sailor Moon's energy finally gave out, and she collapsed from exhaustion. There was nothing to shield them from what Seto was doing._

 _Flashback ended_

* * *

"Now you know." Usagi replied, glad that the doctor was gone for this part.

"Which one is she?" Yami asked, pointing to Haruka. "Because Mokuba said she was still thinking about killing some girl you'd protected earlier."

"She is Sailor Uranus." Usagi answered, much to Haruka's chagrin. "And if she had killed Hotaru, she would have been next. I am in no mood today."

Haruka looked shocked to see Usagi in such a mood, but she had not been there to see the fighting. She may know the story now, but she did not know the feelings, the heat of the moment decisions that had to be made. Michiru nodded when Haruka looked her way, letting her know that their princess had indeed changed. That she had meet with a vision of her mother, had been saved after death by her, only cemented the belief that they needed to have more faith in their princess. Then it was true, their old mission was null and void.

"I will forgive you this, because I know that in your own way, you are more protective of me than even the inner scouts." Usagi stated, looking to Haruka. "But hear me when I say that Mokuba is family, and he would have died protecting that girl, which means that you would have died soon after. Understand?"

Mokuba had been watching over Hotaru, which was a good thing, as it left Seto to figure out how he was going to deal with what had happened. He had watched her die! She had shoved him out of the way of the blast, and her body had just been obliterated, consumed by the blast that would have taken him. Then she was standing there again, as if nothing had ever happened, and he didn't know what to do with that. That she had been resurrected was a miracle in and of itself, but how many times could she tempt Fate before it backfired?

"Mokuba, Usagi and I will be gone for a bit. Call Haruka if you feel you need her here. We shouldn't be long." Seto said, a bit distracted.

"Don't yell at her too much." Mokuba replied, and went back to sitting by Hotaru's side. From the description Usagi had given, Mokuba could guess that Seto was now having a hard time dealing with everything that had happened to her.

* * *

"Usagi, we need to talk." Seto stated, several conflicting feelings coursing through him as he entered their room. He didn't wait for her to say anything before he started talking. "What you did…what happened to you… _Usagi_ , I was there, and I can't explain half of what happened. You _**died**_ _!_ I saw you, and then you weren't dead. Did you even know that was going to happen? How could you risk your life like that? My life isn't worth losing you, damn it! Don't you ever-"

He had been about to tell her never to do that again, but she had pinned him against the wall, and suddenly he found that his lips were very busy. This is not where he thought the conversation would go, but he couldn't find it within himself to complain about it, knowing that they both needed this. Something about the room shifted, he wasn't paying too much attention to it at the time, but he noticed it when he backed her towards the bed. They weren't in their room anymore. He didn't recognize this place.

"So, apparently, I have a palace on the moon." Usagi said, easing his confusion. She looked just as panicked as he had been when he'd entered their room, and she began kissing on him again. "I died!…Seto, I died!…All I could think about…was getting you out of the way,…and I meant to keep moving to escape it too,…but then my foot got caught,…and I died!…I didn't even feel it happen…All of a sudden, Queen Serenity is in front of me, telling me about this place,…and scolding me for saving the girl,…and yet proud that I had…I'm so glad you're safe,…but I never want to die again!"

He just started chuckling, then tried to speak calmly. "I had every intention of telling you never to pull a stunt like that again, but you beat me to it. Are we…Usagi, are we really on the moon?"

"Care to see the view for yourself?" She asked, with that sultry tone of hers and a mischievous grin to match.

 **LEMON WARNING!**

 **LEMON WARNING!**

"I have other things in mind at the moment." Seto replied, guiding her to the bed.

He began working on the buttons to her shirt, and kissing along her neck as he did so. He needed to be close to her, needed to feel her around him. Something animalistic felt like it had taken over his body, and it called for her. She seemed to be feeling the same thing, as she had started working on the buttons to his shirt, tossing it when she got the last button undone. Neither of them looked to see where it had landed.

Unable to stand it any longer, Seto gently pushed her down onto the bed. His first goal being to get rid of those damned pants she'd taken to wearing. Her goals seemed to be the same, but each time she brushed against him threatened to be his undoing. He groaned, and moved off of the bed to remove his pants himself. He'd been a bit more successful getting rid of hers than she had his.

"I don't know…how gentle I can be tonight, Usagi." He tried to explain. She seemed to understand, and pulled him back down onto the bed.

He tried to remain himself, to remain in control of himself long enough to prepare her. She was so wet already, gasping his name as he pleasured her. The sounds she made as she arched her back as she came, tore at that last shred of control he had, and he quickly entered her in one thrust all the way to the hilt. The two gasped at the feeling of it, and for a moment time stood still. The feeling of her still in the throws of her last orgasm, trying to pull him further still, nothing would ever feel as good as this.

Seto tried to keep the pace slow at first, but the sense of urgency would not leave him. He had lost her today, and there hadn't been anything he could do about it. All his wealth, his power, his influence meant absolutely nothing in the moment she died in front of him. That she was back at all was a miracle, one that part of him did not yet believe was true. He felt he had to be as close to her as possible, as far into her as he could get, before he could believe she was real again.

"Hold onto me, Usagi." He half ordered/pleaded, and she agreed without question; wrapping her legs around his waist, her hands clutching at his back and shoulders.

It hit him then, that she had been just as worried that he wasn't real either. She had done what she did so that she would not lose him. She had been that afraid. He was hers as much as she was his, and the two could not be parted from each other or everything would be lost. The truth of it hit him all at once, and with the last shred of his self control gone, he set about a furious pace.

For a while the only sounds he could hear was her breathless moans, his heart pounding in his chest, his own groans of pleasure. The way she clung to him, digging her fingernails into his skin, it was almost too much. She encouraged him, whispering pleas for him to take her harder, faster. She was going to be his undoing, and yet he needed it, fought for it even. He'd never wanted anything so much.

They were both fighting for the end, and he could feel it coming, knew that they were close. Even as frenzied and hurried as he was, he tried to make sure she had her pleasure first. He could feel her tighten around him, arching her body ever so slightly, and then she was over the edge; her pleasure filled moans seared into his memory forever. The feeling of it all made him pick up his pace that much faster, until suddenly he tensed up and catapulted over the edge, crying out in ecstasy as she had.

They stayed that way for a moment, wanting to revel in the closeness. She was real, and she was his. He was real, and he was hers. Nothing mattered, but this moment. Nothing existed, but this room. As their surroundings came back to them slowly, he moved away slightly to take off the condom…only to realize all too late that he had not worn one. In his frantic need to have her, he had not made sure they would still be having protected sex. Shit. She was going to hate him now. Surely she would hate him for not being more careful with her than this.

 **LEMON END!**

 **LEMON END!**

"Usagi, I…I'm sorry…I didn't think…I should have realized…You must hate me now…I'm so sorry…" Seto began, only to have her put her fingers to hips lips.

"Why would you think I would hate you?" She asked, before gently kissing him.

"I wasn't wearing…Usagi, I forgot!" Seto insisted. "Aren't you suppose to be mad at me?"

"I've been on the pill forever, not a guarantee, but still. We're both out of high school, with good paying jobs, and soon to be married." Usagi noted, going down the list. "You've never forgotten before, even during the 'Vacation'. If we end up having a kid because of this, would that really be so bad?"

"Usagi, no! That's not what I meant." Seto said, frantically, trying to explain. "I just…I didn't want you to think I meant to be so careless…Getting pregnant…It's an important decision…One we should talk about beforehand…"

"I understand now." She smiled. "Come on. Now that we're real to each other again, there's a bathtub calling my name. You're welcome to join me, if you like."

* * *

Over the next few days, Hotaru and Dr. Tomoe were both doing much better. Though Mokuba was saddened by this, Dr. Tomoe decided that they should move away for a little while. They needed to get away from it all for a bit, and he had a lot to make up for. He promised the boy that they would keep in touch, and that they would not be gone long. It was difficult to watch them drive away, and when they were gone, Mokuba stayed in his room for a while.

Usagi found him later, and it tore her up inside that she could not think of a way to help him. Miroku was already back from camp, and she could hear Mokuba talking about the events with him. The little kid tried to help, but there was only so much he could do, before he too joined in his sadness. That was it, she couldn't take it, and she decided to enter Mokuba's room without asking. It was something she hadn't done in a while.

"Mokuba, please don't cry like this." Usagi said, sitting with them in the floor. "They'll come back."

"I know, but…Why does it hurt so much?" Mokuba asked, tears streaming down his face.

"Because you've realized that you love her, and it's new, and you feel it was taken away before it could become anything." Usagi explained. "She needs this time, Mokuba. They need to be a family again. She is all that man has left, and he almost lost her."

"So this…being away…will help her?" Mokuba asked, trying to hang onto that.

"Yes. They won't stay gone long, and they did promise to keep in touch while they are gone." Usagi noted. "When they come back, do you think she would want to see you suffering like this?"

"No…" Mokuba mumbled, not really feeling up to an enthusiastic reply.

"She is already looking forward to when they come back." Usagi mentioned, holding up a letter. "It came in the mail a little while ago. Please don't be mad at me for reading it…I miss her too."

"You know, you could have led with this." Mokuba chided, playfully, quickly drying up his tears as fast as possible. "Now get out, I got a girl's letter to read."

"So he's going to be okay?" Seto asked, when she got into the living room.

She snuggled into him on the couch, before replying. "Yeah. He'll be okay. I don't know if they'll make it, I can't see that far ahead, but I hope so."

"He's always been a bit more like you when it comes to his emotions, always wearing his heart on his sleeves." Seto mused. "I wish I could have been able to do that from the beginning too."

"Mom? Dad?" Miroku called out to them, then seeing them on the couch, ran to them and snuggled in as well. "Mokuba's happy now. I don't know what that letter says, but he's making plans."


End file.
